Gundam Girls, the story behind the people
by Sennen Hanyou
Summary: S.A.T. presents my newly renovated story. There may be some things in this story that will not make sense until the second part goes up, but oh well, it cannot be helped. Rating is for language and suggestive dialogue
1. Ladies of the Sennen Hanyou

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter One :** Ladies of the Sennen Hanyou

**Authors Notes...** Heya everyone. I'm back with my new and improved story. This time, it will actually make more sense. It's changed quite a bit, but the plot is still the same. Hope you enjoy!!

**Disclaimer...** I do not own any of the anime, books or movies mentioned in this story. The places on earth that are mentioned are real places and many of the OC's are real people. I only own Atalanta Yuy, and I have a share of the plot. Please do not sue me, rather enjoy the story and review me!

Atalanta wrapped her coat around her as she grabbed her bag and folder out of her car before locking it. It was winter in Australia and the 17 year old was freezing. The winter uniform at Cheltenham Girls High School did not do much to shield against the cold.

"Stupid uniform. Can't the bloody school give us pants for kami's sake?" she muttered to herself as she entered school grounds. Going to a secluded area of the gardens that not many people knew about, she kneeled in front of a monument. It was a simple angel sculpture done in white marble. On the plaque were the words:

_'Tis the last rose of summer, left blooming alone_

_All her lovely companions are faded and gone_

_No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh_

_To reflect back her blushes or give sigh for sigh'_

A few stray tears trickled down her face as she placed a pure white, perfect rose on the plaque. It was her memorial to all the friends and family she had lost in the past.

After she had calmed down, she headed to the library to meet up with her friends.

She was searching for pictures of her favourite anime, Orphan, when she felt some one tap her on the back. Turning around, she came face to face with a girl a few years younger then herself. She had brown hair in a braid that went down to her waist, and expressive violet eyes. Atalanta's eyes went wide as she realised who this person was. It was Rika, her best friend from the silver millennium.

"Ryu?" she whispered in shock, quickly logging off the computer and standing up.

"Chibi Neko? Can it really be you?" Rika gasped.

"Not here. I have a better place to talk." Atalanta led Rika out of the library, both of them grabbing their things in the locker room.

"Hold on a second Neko, let me go get the others. I'll be right back." Rika ran off for a few minutes. When she came back, she had three other girls with her. The first had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had the figure of a gymnast. It was Aislin. The next girl was a hyper-active blonde with cobalt blue eyes. She was Aurora. The last one was of Chinese origin. She had black hair and obsidian eyes. She was Lina.

"Neko!" the three girls exclaimed in shock.

"Quickly, come with me, we don't have much time until classes start." Atalanta led the group back to clearing with the monument. Once they were all there, Rika, Aislin, and Aurora launched themselves at Atalanta while Lina watched with a smirk on her face. All five girls had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you. After all this time, we're finally reunited." Atalanta sniffled slightly.

"The ladies of the Sennen Hanyou are together again." Lina commented.

"Indeed we are cousin." Atalanta smiled.

"So how long have you had you're memories back?" Rika asked.

"I never died in the first place Ryu. I am almost 5036 years old and have been alone for a very long time." Atalanta revealed, walking over to the statue and looking up at it with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kami, we had no idea." Aislin collapsed to her knees, tears in her eyes. The other four girls collapsed next to her, all of them crying in sadness over what Atalanta must have gone through all this time. Atalanta joined them in a big group hug. One which they all needed.

_'All we need now is to find the guys again. God damn it, where is Heero when I am in the need of a good romp?'_ she said to herself.

**Author's Notes:** I hope you have all enjoyed my first chapter. Please remember to review at the end of this page. 


	2. What are those boys up to?

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Two :** What are those boys up to?

**Authors Notes...** I give you chapter two. I hope this version is doing better then the older version. An adjustment has been made to the plans about the trilogy. It has been decided that this will be the third one; Rika's will be the second one; and our joint one will be first. It should all makes sense in the end. Hope you all enjoy this. I give up time from working on my Sims game – I have skins of all the anime characters I use in my stories, it's so cool!!- to write these chapters. I could be busy making Heero flirt with me! See how dedicated I am to the fanfiction cause?

Meanwhile, at Epping Boys, the five pilots whom we all know and love were meeting up near the canteen. They had moved to Australia not long after they had all recovered from fighting with the Barton Foundation. Now at 18, they were all prefects and had developed themselves a reputation around the school for being the ones to go to if you had problems with bullying. They were like big brothers to the juniors, a fact which delighted Quatre after so many years with 29 older sisters.

Currently they were talking about the fact that all of them had this strange feeling of being incomplete. A feeling that, for all of them, had appeared on their 17th birthdays. It tended to annoy them at times.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Quatre commented.

"By the day. It's beginning to feel like some one has got my heart in a vice." Duo agreed.

"Well until we figure out what is causing it, we are going to have to put up with it for as long as we can." Trowa sighed.

"We've got to go to CGHS tomorrow to talk at the junior assembly about the up-coming dance." Quatre commented.

"Wonderful, we get to spend the day at a school full of weak onnas." Wufei grouched.

"You knew when you signed up to become a prefect that we would inevitably be working with Cheltenham Girls. They are our sister school after all." Heero said in monotone. He was still the perfect soldier, though they had all loosened up slightly over the past year

"It does not mean I have to enjoy that particular fact." Wufei grumbled, sulking slightly.

"Hahahahahaha......" Duo burst out laughing, "Oh man, that is just too much. Wu-man is sulking!"

This remark resulting in the old game of 'katana-and-braid' being brought back.

"Shine Maxwell!" Wufei roared, chasing after the fleeing teen.

"Eeeeeeeeeep!" Duo ran off screaming in laughter.

"I was wondering how long until this game would start up again." Trowa commented.

"I was surprised that they ever stopped in the first place." Quatre chuckled.

Heero was silent as he watched. Something about this whole situation seemed even more familiar then ever and it was making the pain in his chest even worse. It was becoming hard for even the perfect soldier to ignore.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you have all enjoyed chapter two. Remember, please review so I can write more chapters! 


	3. Why you do not drink anything Rika

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Three...** Why you do not drink anything Rika gives you...or...how to knock out a dinosaur

**Authors Notes...** Firstly I'd like to thank Saberwyn for giving me my first review. I do, however, wish that more people would review me. I even accept flames for they give me input into what the readers think I am doing wrong and they will at least show that some one is reading my story. I feel so unloved with only one review. Secondly I want to clear a few things up. I think everyone should know is that this story is based in Australia, and that the schools mentioned are real schools. CGHS is my school and EBHS is my brother's school. Many of the teachers and some students mentioned are also real people. Now, on to the next chapter....

Atalanta, Rika, Aislin, Aurora and Lina met up again at lunch.

"I can't believe you've been alive all this time. How have you kept from going insane?" Aurora questioned.

"At first I traveled a lot. But around 14 years ago I found myself pregnant with Wing's son. I'm certain Syaoran is Wing's; I've checked many times. I just don't know how it's possible." Atalanta revealed.

"You're a mother?" Rika yelped. It was good that they were speaking in lunarian. Memories of the daughter that she lost in the past, Hotaru, played out in her mind.

"Yes, and he starts at Epping Boys today. He's in year nine at the moment and has been in Hong Kong with the Li Clan for the past three years. I was unable to bring him with me while I set up my new life in this particular generation." Atalanta explained.

"Can we meet him?" Aislin questioned.

"I want to meet the heir to the Elysian throne." Lina agreed.

"I was thinking, seeing as it's Friday, you four could come and stay at my place over the weekend. You can meet him then." Atalanta offered.

"PARTY TIME!" Rika exclaimed happily, "I'm making the drinks!"

Meanwhile, at EBHS, the pilots were doing their prefect duty. They were greeting a group of new students who had just transferred into year nine.

One of the current year nine students, David Sykes, who was being a guide, brought his new friend over to the pilots.

"Guys, this is Syaoran Cosmos. He's transferred from Hong Kong. Syaoran, these are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabarber Winner, and Wufei Chang. If you ever have any problems, these five are the ones to see." David introduced.

The pilots had to stop themselves from gasping. This Syaoran kid looked like a miniature Heero, right down to the frown on his face.

"Nice to meet you Syaoran. We look forward to seeing you around." Quatre greeted politely, being the first one to recover from the shock.

"Thank you. I've heard good things about this school from my sister. She goes to CGHS." Syaoran explained.

"Ah, a chelephant. (**AN:** the students from Epping boys have so kindly given the students from Cheltenham girls the nick names pink elephants and chelephants. We've taken great pride in this fact and leaving year 12 students are able to get pink elephants instead of bears for their friends to sign.) What year is she in?" Duo questioned.

"Year 12, same as you." Syaoran replied.

"You'll have to introduce us some time." Trowa smiled.

"She's picking me up this afternoon. If you want, you can meet her then." Syaoran suggested.

"Will do. We'll see you then." Quatre smiled.

That afternoon, after giving the others instructions on how to get to her house, Atalanta headed to Epping Boys. Rika sat in the passenger seat of Atalanta's Toyota Camery. It was a pale gold in colour and very comfortable.

Arriving at the car park, Atalanta pulled in got out, looking for Syaoran. It took only seconds to spot him, as her son always stood out from a crowd. She spotted him and walked over, Rika tagging along.

"You act like you've been here before." Rika commented.

"I have. I came here with Syaoran on his orientation day, and I go to all the drama and music nights here." Atalanta said, just before they reached Syaoran.

"Who are his friends?" Rika whispered.

"Good question. Syaoran, who are your friends?" Atalanta questioned, taking only a cursory glance.

"These five are the former gundam pilots; Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Wufei Chang. Guys, this is my sister Atalanta Cosmos." Syaoran introduced, not realizing the effect it would have on his mother.

Looking up at the familiar names, Atalanta got a better look at the pilots and her eyes went wide in realization.

"Neko, tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me that's not _my _Duo." Rika whimpered in Saturnian.

"We're not dreaming Rika, it's them alright." Atalanta replied, before switching back to English, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I followed your battles during the wars and I was extremely impressed with your skills and the fact that you were willing to sacrifice so much."

"Nice to meet you Atalanta. Syaoran's been telling us a few good things about you." Duo grinned, flirting with her. This behaviour didn't go down well with Rika. Despite the fact that he didn't remember her, she was still very protective of her mate.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I'm afraid that we must leave. I have some old friends coming over that I cannot keep waiting." Atalanta smiled, placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Perhaps another time then?" Quatre offered, smiling.

"Perhaps. Till then gentlemen." Atalanta smiled gently at them, before the three students left, leaving five unexplainably confused pilots.

"Am I the only one who thought those girls were very familiar?" Trowa questioned.

"It hurt less when they were around." Heero agreed.

The drive back home was a silent one, Atalanta and Rika too shocked to talk and Syaoran nervous about his mother's behaviour. Upon arrival at Atalanta's home, she and Rika removed their human guises. Syaoran did likewise. He was a wolf hanyou like his father.

"You're a hanyou too?" he questioned Rika, shocked by her dragon-hanyou form.

"My son, I want you to meet one of the infamous Sennen Hanyou. This is Rika, Queen of Saturn. Goddess of Death. Sailor Kali, and my sister-in-law." Atalanta introduced.

"You're Ryu?" Syaoran was in awe. He'd heard so much about the infamous group his mother had belonged to as a child.

"That's me. You're mum's spoken of me obviously." Rika smiled.

"She's been telling me tales of the sennen hanyou for as long as I can remember." Syaoran confirmed.

"Cool. I'm going to go work on the drinks." Rika grinned, before going off in search of the liquor cabinet.

Half and hour later, the other four girls arrived.

"Greetings, and welcome to my humble abode." Atalanta greeted. She was wearing jeans and a green tank top that looked remarkably like the one Heero tended to wear all the time.

"Nice place," Aislin complimented. "So where's the little prince?"

"He's in his room doing his homework. Come, I'll show you were to put your things. We'll all be sleeping out in the rec room." Atalanta directed the four girls to where they could dump their stuff, before leading them to the backyard, where food, drinks, and music were all set up. Rika was there already, serving up her cocktail specialty.

"Hey guys, come and have a drink." she called them over as Atalanta put on an Evanscence CD, accepting the offered glass. Quickly downing the concoction, Atalanta began dancing around the garden, singing along with the music. The other girls gave in to their reservations and followed suit.

"Okaa-san! What are you doing?" Syaoran exclaimed, standing in the doorway, a look of shock plastered across his face.

"I'm getting drunk and dancing like an idiot. What does it look like I'm doing?" Atalanta replied happily, "Now come out here and meet the ladies of the Sennen Hanyou."

Once the introductions were done, an embarrassed Syaoran rapidly retreated to his room.

Unknown to the partying girls, the five pilots actually lived in the house next door and had spotted them. Well, Duo had at least.

"Hey guys, look. It's that Syaoran kid's sister and her friend. It looks like they're having a party." he called out.

"Humph, as long as they don't make enough noise to interrupt my meditation, I don't care." Wufei snorted in disinterest, not having moved from his cross-legged position across the room.

The other pilots quickly lost interest, leaving Heero alone at the window, watching the girls in slight curiosity. Something about Atalanta seemed seriously familiar to him and it was frustrating him that he could not figure out why.

That night, the five overly intoxicated girls collapsed on their futons in front of the large TV in Atalanta's rec-room. Syaoran had wisely gone to bed, so they decided to watch one of Atalanta's various DVD's. They put on the movie Dogma and cracked up over Jay, Silent Bob and all the other characters. (**AN:** Has anyone seen this movie. I've watched it heaps of times and it still cracks me up. The strange thing is that my mother, who doesn't particularly like that type of movie actually enjoyed it when she watched it. She had a point when she said that under all the swearing and violence the movie made some very valid points.) After watching the movie, all the alcohol they had been drinking finally kicked in and they collapsed, unconscious.

The next day, the girls spent their time catching up on gossip, listening to Atalanta's stories of what she got up to while they were dead. They also told Syaoran of their childhood in the silver millennium and of all the things they got up to then. They even did the typical all girl sleep over thing by doing each other's hair and nails.

Dinner that night was a classic Australian backyard BBQ. Atalanta lit up her wood-fire barbie, cooking steak and sausages. This was served with Greek salad - courtesy of Rika who was born into a Greek family this time - pasta salad, freshly baked bread, potato wedges with sour cream and a variety of drinks. They had just finished laying out the food when a commotion from next door caught their attention. Going to the fence, Rika discovered that the pilots lived next door and had been attracted by the scent of food. Alerting Atalanta to this, the neko hanyou grinned and walked over to the fence, before leaping over in a move that Aislin and Trowa taught her in the distant past.

"Greetings gentlemen." she said, laughing at their stunned looks when she landed.

"Hey Atalanta. What's cooking? It smells good." Duo questioned.

"My friends and I are having a BBQ. I'm here to invite you five to join us, we've got plenty of food." Atalanta stated.

"We accept your invitation. Give us a few minutes and we'll be there." Quatre smiled.

"Great. See you there." Atalanta leapt over the fence again.

"You just invited them over, didn't you?" Lina accused.

"Yes. I thought you ladies would like a chance to get to know this side of your mates." Atalanta grinned, as she went about enlarging the table and getting more chairs. The other girls were busy working on the deserts. It was a simple campfire recipe; an apple with the core removed, stuffed with things like sultanas, or mini mars bars, anything sweet. This was wrapped up in tin foil and placed in the dying fire to slowly cook while the rest of the meal was eaten. (**AN:** This is an actual recipe. It tastes so good when it's finished and is nice and simple for camps.)

A few minutes later the five guys arrived. Heero was dressed in jeans, his trademark green tank top and a pilot's jacket. Duo looked the untouchable modern warrior, in full black, with a red top barely showing. Trowa was wearing jeans and his favourite green turtleneck jumper. Quatre wore jeans, a dark blue jumper and his piloting jacket. Wufei was wearing his trademark outfit.

"Come in, come in. We're all out the back as you well know." Atalanta welcomed.

"Thanks for inviting us." Trowa smiled gently.

"No problem. I wanted you to meet my friends anyway."

"You must be the pilots, we've heard much about you from the squirt here." Aislin smiled, ruffling Syaoran's hair playfully.

"I hope he has been telling you good things." Trowa commented, regarding Aislin in interest. She had the figure of an acrobat and he began to wonder what she'd look like in one of Catherine's costumes. He slapped himself mentally. He was a soldier, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Allow me to do the introductions. Gentlemen, these are my old and dear friends. The sarcastic, braided-baka here is Rika Heartilly. The quiet Asian beauty is Aislin Mizuno. The hyperactive blonde is Aurora Terra, often as annoying as Duo is rumored to be. And finally the martial arts obsessed tomboy is Lina Satome." Atalanta introduced, laughing at the annoyed faces her friends gave her.

"It is nice to meet you all." Quatre smiled, polite as always.

"Ladies, I want you to meet the former gundam pilots. These fine young men are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Wufei Chang." Atalanta finished the introductions.

"Hiya!" Aurora yelled spontaneously, hyper as always.

Everyone served themselves and the meal got underway. Two hours, three courses, and much conversation later, the five boys left for their own home while the girls and Syaoran settled down in the living room. Atalanta sat on the couch, Syaoran curled up against her half asleep. Rika and Aislin were settled in bean bags. Lina and Aurora were in their youkai forms - a anaconda and cheetah respectively - curled up on their futons. As they sat there, sipping their cocktails, Syaoran drowsily asked the question that had been troubling him.

"What shocked you so much about those guys?" he asked the girls.

"They are our reborn mates. It is hard to see them there, knowing that they do not have their memories back." Rika responded with a sigh.

"They're my father and uncles?" Syaoran snapped back to wakefulness in shock.

"Yes. Whenever I've told you about them, I've referred to them by their nicknames. Heero is Wing, Duo is Shin, Quatre is Lupus, Trowa is Leo, Wufei is Shenlong." Atalanta revealed.

"After being apart for over a millennia, it is a bit daunting to see them again, looking as handsome and irresistible as ever." Aislin murmured, staring at her drink, as if it was the most important thing in the world. It was all she could do to keep herself from tears. The others were quiet, all engaged in similar thoughts.

With no prior warning, Aislin suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Siren?" Rika questioned, curious as to what had caused the drastic mood swing.

"I just remembered the triceratops." Aislin managed to splutter out between giggles. This brought roars of laughter to the rest of the group.

"Huh? What does she mean 'kaa-san?" Syaoran enquired, thoroughly confused.

"Back when we were all fifteen, not long after my birthday, we were drinking one of Rika's concoctions and we all became curious as to how strong it was...

_Flashback..._

_Atalanta, Heero, Rika, Duo, Aislin, Trowa, Aurora, Quatre, Lina, Wufei, Akeifa, Otogi, and Malik were all lounging on the soft grass in the private back yard of the Jovian castle. Trowa had invited everyone over for a break from their studies. Being raised as royalty was hard work for there was a lot to learn. This was doubled by the fact that they were all secretly learning the ways of the youkai. Their families still had no idea that they had all become hanyou. Rika had mixed up a new drink and they were all in the process of 'quality testing' it, becoming thoroughly drunk._

_"Ya know hic what Ryu, this stuff is strong!" Duo exclaimed._

_"I bet it's hic strong enough to knock out a dinosaur!" __Aurora__ agreed with her brother, loudly._

_"Let's go ask Sets to take us back when they were alive to find out." Trowa suggested, the only member of the group sober enough to contemplate such a scheme. By Sets, he was refereeing to the senshi of Pluto and time, Setsuna_

_"Better yet, I learnt how to open a time portal yesterday," Akeifa said happily. "Sets finally taught me after I annoyed her enough."_

_"Let's go then!" Otogi exclaimed._

_When they arrived in the past, the first decent-sized dinosaur they came across was a triceratops._

_"Let's hic try this one." Atalanta said, conjuring up a large bowl full of Rika's drink…_

_End Flashback..._

"Anyway, we some how got the dinosaur to drink from the bowl. I can't remember the details too clearly; being too drunk to care. The next thing we know, the triceratops is unconscious. We're _pretty_ sure it was the drink that knocked it out." Aislin recalled.

"And to that day we have never stopped drinking this," Rika added. "We've gotten so used to this that we can drink normal alcohol without being affected in the least."

"A toast to our livers... they were fun while they were alive and so were we!" Atalanta said, before everyone collapsed laughing.

They all slept in late on Sunday and basically just watched movies before it was time to go home. Syaoran was some what sad to see his aunts leave, he was becoming attached to his large family and loving every story they told him, or piece of advice they gave him.

**Author's Notes:** I am not going to write much here this time, I have decided to let my beta reader Saberwyn write the AN instead.

Yo! Saberwyn here. Resident mortal, bodyguard and all-round protagonist, soon to be reporting for duty. We've got five memory-less pilots to fix, so it's going to get interesting. Read and review, or I might get angry. Read the next chapter when posted, and find out how bad a thing that really is. J


	4. Hangovers from hell and the return of th...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Four ...** Hangovers from hell, and the return of the mysterious Saberwyn.

**Authors Notes...** I'm not quite sure why I'm still bothering to post this on , it's getting visited more often on This is the fourth chapter and the point where my story is beginning to change from its former version. I would like to apologise for not posting in ages, but I had my mid-course exams, then the holidays, then got my exam results back. I didn't do too well so I am banned off till after my HSC. I am still going to be posting on though. Another thing is that I will only be posting on weekends from now on, so don't expect too much from me.

The next morning, as a few rays of sun crept across the cream carpet of the master bedroom, a groan was heard from the occupant of the bed. Curled up under the covers, trying to hide from the evil substance known as sunlight, was an extremely hung-over Atalanta. While she could hold her alcohol very well, she hated hangovers. And the one she currently had felt like it came from the domain Rika ruled over.

It was then that Syaoran entered the room, exercising extreme caution. He knew what his mother was like when she was hung over.

"Are you awake 'kaa-san?" he questioned, creeping over to the bed.

"Unfortunately," Atalanta groaned, gingerly sitting up. "Did you get the number plate of the gundam that ran me over?"

"H-A-N-G-O-V-E-R," Syaoran spelled, as he pounced on his mother playfully. "Registered to hell itself," he finished jokingly.

"Some one kindly stop the world, I want to get off." Atalanta moaned, grabbing her hyper son around the middle to stop him from bouncing the bed too much.

"So are you going to school today?" Syaoran asked.

"I've got no choice. We're doing work crucial for the HSC at the moment and I really can't miss any of my classes. That doesn't mean that I won't be passing out some where convenient during my study periods." Atalanta stated, attempting to get out of bed without falling over.

"Just think; you wont be the only one at school in this condition. Aunt Aislin drank more then you so she will be worse off then you are." Syaoran grinned.

"Well there's a comforting thought. Ah well, hopefully I will get enough sleep today that I won't be snapping at Saberwyn when I see him this afternoon." Atalanta commented as she walked over to her dresser.

"Saberwyn's back? You didn't tell me that he had taken up his role once more!" Syaoran exclaimed. He had heard tales around his mother's mysterious guardian. The mortal man that was reborn into every generation that Atalanta lived in, constantly watching over the former queen of Elysion under Heero's last orders before he was killed.

"Well I have met up with him again, but he doesn't have his memories back. I plan to organize that this afternoon. I've got his staff shrunk in my school bag." Atalanta smiled, pulling out her uniform, "Now get out of here so I can get ready. Go finish getting dressed and I will meet you down in the kitchen."

When Atalanta arrived at school later that morning, she found the other sennen ladies in similar states to herself, lounging on the grass in Atalanta's secret, enchanted clearing.

"Uhhh...I haven't felt like this since your hens night Atalanta," Aislin groaned (AN: for those of you who don't already know, a hens night is a female version of a bachelor party)

"You drank too much again, baka," Lina snorted, though it wasn't as severe as normal. She felt just as bad.

"It's not like you didn't drink too much either, Nataku. That's what happens when you have a three day long reunion party," Rika sniffed, insulted.

"Let's just face the facts: we all drank too much," Aurora snapped, her hyperactivity smothered by large amounts of alcohol.

"Am I the only one here that is going to need a very large supply of Tang to last through the day?" Atalanta asked, teasing the others with a container filled with the blessed creation that is known as Tang.

"GIMME!" all the other girls exclaimed, leaping towards the heavenly substance.

Meanwhile, at Epping Boys, Syaoran had bumped into Duo.

"Hey squirt, how's your sister this morning?" Duo asked in way of greeting.

"Extremely hung over and probably consuming vast quantities of Tang." Syaoran replied.

"Ah. Tang is wonderful stuff. I was introduced at Dragon Skin this year." Duo nodded in understanding.

"You're a venturer?" Syaoran was surprised by the news, as his mother was also a vennie.

"Yeah. The others don't know that I am, haven't gotten around to telling them yet. Joined up just after the war, but I'm thinking of transferring to the Brush Park unit. Those crazy loons are my kinda people!" Duo revealed.

"Sounds about right, Atalanta's one of them," Syaoran revealed, recognising the double meaning he'd just given his unaware uncle. "She was at 'Skin this year too, told me all about it when she got home. You probably didn't see her around, 'cause her hip stuffed up and she had to get transported for three out of the four days, which she reckons really sucked."

"She was the one sitting outside of first aid holding an axe!" Duo exclaimed in realization. "I remember her now, we had dinner together and discussed the benefits of Tang, but never told each other our names. That is such a random thing!"

"By Ra! She told me about that guy. I can't believe it!" Syaoran burst into laughter, soon joined by Duo.

That was how the other four pilots found them, leaning against each other as they collapsed in fits of laughter.

"What do you two find so amusing?" Wufei demanded, imperiously.

"The spontaneity of the universe. Take that how ever you wish." Syaoran managed to gasp out before collapsing in a new fit of laughter.

The other pilots simply turned and walked off, leaving the two human hyenas to laugh over whatever it was they were laughing over.

That afternoon, Syaoran climbed into Duo's car. The American teen had offered him a lift home.

"So where is your sister this afternoon?" Duo asked.

"She is meeting with a friend of hers in the café/bookshop in Epping," Syaoran replied.

"Ah, Banjo's. I'm bored, why don't we go spy on them for something to do?" Duo suggested. He liked this Cosmos kid; Syaoran was almost as mischief loving as himself. With a little training, he could be" Duo's train of thought was derailed by the kid's reply.

"Sounds like a plan, Duo," Syaoran smirked. He really liked his uncle, and could not wait until Duo had his memories back.

Meanwhile, at Banjo's bookshop, Atalanta was happily consuming a jam and cream covered scone, sipping methodically on a strong mug of coffee as she chatted with her old friend Saberwyn. Of course, he currently had no idea of how far back their friendship went.

"How's life treating you?" he questioned, before putting a sizeable dent in his hot chocolate.

"Well right now I am hung over from a three day long reunion party, but I am also high on Tang. It is the strangest combination," Atalanta admitted truthfully.

"Sounds like everyone at Dragon Skin." Saberwyn offered a grin.

"It does, doesn't it?" Atalanta giggled.

"You going back as a Rover next year?" Saberwyn asked, putting down his empty mug.

"I hope so. We'll have to see where fate leads me. It seems to have a habit of dealing me a fickle hand," Atalanta sighed, but quickly smiled before continuing, "I am starting to get some of my lost family back and it is taking up a lot of my time."

"You told me that you lost a lot of your family, but you've never told me how or how you were going to get them back." Saberwyn commented. "Care to elaborate?"

"It is a long and complicated story. Not one that I am going to tell now. By the way, I have a present for you waiting in my car. You told me how you learnt staff fighting in Thailand so I went and got you a staff. I think you will like it." Atalanta smiled. Inwardly she was cheering, because soon he would have his memories back. It happened the same way every time. She would give him his staff, and the instant he grasped it, his memories would come flooding back.

Syaoran and Duo, who were spying on them from behind a bookcase, watched in interest as Atalanta led Saberwyn out to her car. Once they were well out of range, Duo asked his young protégé, "Who was that guy?"

"Saberwyn," Syaoran replied, "He's that friend of hers she was supposed to meet. He used to go to Normanhurst."

This got Duo's attention. "Why the hell is she hanging out with a Normo boy?" Duo grouched. He was loyal to his school, as most students were, and tended to get his feathers ruffled when he saw a student from Cheltenham with a guy from anywhere other than Epping.

"He's been friends with her for ages." Syaoran lied slightly. In this life, Saberwyn had only known Atalanta for just over a year.

"Ah, that's okay then. Sorry about that, school rivalry and all," Duo apologised. "This is getting boring. Want to come and see my motorbike? I have to go do a bit of work on it, but you can tag along if you want," he offered.

"Would I ever! Lead the way, Duo," Syaoran grinned.

Meanwhile, Saberwyn was staring at Atalanta in shock, wincing at the pain he was feeling as all the locked away memories and information came flooding into his head. The change was physical too, the warrior instantly bulking up, and his hair colour changing from blond to brown, streaked with gold. Once the transformation was complete, he bowed to her.

"Thank you for bringing me back, my lady," he said, formally. He rose and studied a lock of gold hair, before brushing it from his face and discarding his glasses. He tested his body gently, trying to get used to the extra muscle, then gripped his staff firmly and started swinging it expertly in an infinity loop. "The Warrior is back in the game!" he crowed, causing Atalanta to snort with laughter.

"It was no problem, Sabe. I am in need of your assistance though. Syaoran, who is my son with Heero, is yet to receive the necessary training that a child his age should have. He is, after all the heir to Elysion, and once everyone regains their memories my sister will most likely bring back the alliance, using our mother's crystal." Atalanta smiled fondly at the thought of everything being back to the way it should be.

"So, basically you would like me to begin training Syaoran until his father can eventually take over? That I can do, though I have several questions about your son's origins. No offence, but how can you and Heero have a son if he has been dead for 5000 years?" Saberwyn enquired.

"I don't know. It is a question I often ask myself. All I know is that everything will become clear some day, when the fates decide it is time," Atalanta replied, before cracking a grin. "Evil fates, they just love screwing with my life," she growled in mock annoyance.

Later that afternoon, Syaoran was finally dumped at home by Duo, only to find his mother and Saberwyn waiting for him.

"Syaoran, meet Saberwyn, guard of the Elysion royal family for many many years," Atalanta said, to introduce her son to her bodyguard. "He is going to be giving you the training you should have been receiving since your tenth birthday. You are a bit behind, but I know that you are a fast learner." she explained.

"Cool! I'm gonna learn what otou-san learnt at my age!" Syaoran exclaimed happily.

**Author's Notes:** As you can all see, this re-vamped version of my story actually flows properly and has changed a lot from the old version of it. I hope you are all enjoying it and if any one is _actually _reading this on , would you PLEASE let me know so. I feel like my work is so unappreciated. See you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to click on the button that says REVIEW. 


	5. Rainy day funor it’s about bloody time t...

**_The_****_ S.A.T_****_. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Five :** Rainy day fun...or it's about bloody time that Heero got his memories back!

**Authors Notes...** As you can see from this chapter onwards I have made a few slight changes. The main one happened when I watched the Yu-Gi-Oh marathon on Nickelodeon during the holidays. While watching, I noticed that they said that the sennen items were created 5000 years ago, so I changed the time frame in the story somewhat. Instead of Atalanta having been alive for 1036 years, she's been around for 5036 years. That also helps tie in the Gundam Wing time line. If I had left it at 1018 years since the destruction of the alliance, the Gundam Wing time line wouldn't fit it either.

Days passed since Saberwyn got his memories back and soon it was Friday night. Venturer night. Syaoran had still not told his mother that Duo was also a member of that strange group of people. He was waiting for her to find out herself. That night, as she left for the Venturer meeting, he snickered to himself, imagining her reaction.

When Atalanta got to the hall that night, she greeted Saberwyn cheerfully.

"There's a new guy transferring over from another unit tonight. We're going to have a water fight to welcome him," Saberwyn smirked evilly.

"Is he here yet?" Atalanta asked, mildly curious as to the identity of the guy.

"Yeah. He's inside. You know him," Saberwyn replied, pushing Atalanta inside. She stumbled through the door, and overbalanced. Her fall was stopped before it had begun, by the muscular arms and body of one Duo Maxwell. She looked up, only to meet his near-constant idiosyncratic grin.

"Duo? You're the guy transferring over?" she exclaimed, pulling herself off his strong chest. She knew full well that Rika would kill her if she ever found out, and wisely decided not to think about her own husband's reaction if it ever came to _his _attention.

"Indeed I am, 'badgetang'. Remember me from Skin?" Duo grinned, flipping his braid over his shoulder.

"Bloody hell! I remember now. You talked to me at VOC 2 while I was sitting outside the first aid tent with a wooden axe in my hands offering free amputations!" Atalanta exclaimed (AN: See below)

"Yep. Syaoran caused me to realise who you were on Monday when we were spying on you and Saberwyn," Duo grinned cheekily.

"Braided baka," Atalanta exclaimed, cuffing the pilot on the back of his head. "Why were you spying on me?" she asked.

"I was bored. We had nothing better to do. The kid was looking for blackmail material, but we didn't get much. He's an amusing kid," Duo replied, nonchalant.

"I'm glad you think so," Atalanta replied, growling. "He is going to be in so much trouble when I get home though."

Fate and Saberwyn collectively decided that the conversation had gone on long enough, and set about amusing themselves. One of the more 'expendable' Venturers, a guy called Mat, creeped up behind Atalanta and Duo, before upending a bucket of water over the both of them. Saberwyn was standing at a safe distance away, filming it all with a digital movie camera.

"MAT! Come back here and fight like a man!" Atalanta yelled, rapidly acquiring a bucket of her own, and setting off in hot pursuit. She was dripping wet and annoyed at having her conversation with an old friend interrupted. Duo, meanwhile, was laughing his head off, regardless of the fact that he was sopping wet.

"Welcome to Brush Park, Duo," Julie said, grinning at the laughing American.

"I think I am going to like it here," Duo managed to say between laughs.

When Duo got home that night, Quatre was still up, waiting for him.

"Where have you been Duo?" he questioned, his voice portraying the fact that he was worried about his friend.

"Been out with some friends that I met recently. We've arranged to meet every Friday. So if you can't find me, you know that I am just hanging out with some friends. I had my phone with me so it beats me why you didn't try calling me," Duo explained, before heading up to his room. He was still damp from the massive water fight the unit had had and was looking forward to dry clothes.

That weekend the pilots spent the majority of their time watching random events they had recorded during their time together while fighting in the war. Atalanta and Saberwyn spent their time training Syaoran. The young prince was a rapid learner, and Atalanta was also brushing up old skills she thought she had forgotten.

On Monday afternoon, Heero was catching the bus home from school instead of driving like usual, when he noticed that Atalanta was on the bus, sitting a few seats away from him. She seemed depressed for some reason, which made him worried. From what he had observed since meeting her, she was normally cheerful. The fact that she was depressed puzzled him, enough that he made it his new mission to find out what was causing her depression. Not letting her see him, he followed her off the bus.

It was as they were walking down the hill that Atalanta finally noticed Heero.

"Hello Heero," she greeted, sadly.

"Hn," Heero nodded in greeting, not being one for words.

They had just reached the bottom of the hill when it began to pour with rain.

Atalanta grabbed Heero's hand, saying "Follow me, my house is closer then yours." They ran down the street, trying to find shelter from the downpour. Finally they made it to her home. Dripping wet, they stopped on her front porch, taking the chance to catch their breath.

Panting, Atalanta gazed at Heero through her dripping bangs. His clothes were soaked through and sticking to his body. She blushed when she noticed that his now see-through white shirt was plastered to his sculptured torso. She blushed even more when she realised that her soaked dress was clinging to her body too.

Heero shook his head to get the water out of his thick, dark hair, much like a canine, putting a sheepish smile on Atalanta's face.

"Thank you. Quatre has the keys today, so I would not have been able to get in," Heero informed her.

"Seeing as it doesn't look like the rain is going to let up, why don't you come inside and dry off," Atalanta offered, opening the front door.

As he entered, Heero was surprised by the modern-ness of the interior. When he had come over for the barbeque, he hadn't seen inside. It was very well kept and very clean.

"You live here by yourself?" he questioned, putting down his soaked bag and folder.

"Yes. Just Syaoran and myself. My parents died a long time ago," Atalanta replied, sighing sadly.

Digging around in a nearby cupboard, she pulled out a large fluffy towel, a pair of black boxers, and a dark-grey tracksuit that looked to be Heero's size. "Here, you can have a warm shower in the bathroom through there. I'll use the upstairs bathroom for myself," she said, handing Heero the items. She blushed at the thought of his naked body, before fleeing upstairs.

She found a message on the answering machine from Syaoran asking permission to stay the night at a friend's place and leaving a number to call. After fixing that up, she headed to her bedroom, and grabbed some dry clothes for herself, before heading to the bathroom.

Once she was dried and dressed, she found Heero downstairs looking through her movie collection.

"See anything you like?" she asked, trying to keep herself from blushing too much. She had security cameras throughout the house, and had been unable to resist the temptation of spying on Heero in the shower. Although embarrassed that she had done such a thing, she was very pleased to see that he was as good looking as ever.

"A few. I have been looking for the original MASH movie for ages. How did you get it?" Heero questioned.

"I honestly can't remember. Want to watch it? Syaoran's staying at a friends' place, so we have the house to ourselves," Atalanta cheered up at the thought of being alone with Heero for any length of time. Thank Ra that she had some self control on her instincts, otherwise she would have already pounced on Heero by now.

"Hn." Heero nodded in acceptance.

"Cool! You put it on and I'll grab us some food and drink." Atalanta grinned, going into the kitchen.

When Atalanta came out of the kitchen again, she had dropped her human disguise. She wanted to see how Heero would react to the real her. With her, she had brought chips and coke.

When Heero looked up, his eyes went wide. "Wha?" he questioned, surprised.

"This is the real me. I'm half neko-youkai," Atalanta explained shyly, fearing rejection. She feared needlessly.

"This had to be the strangest thing I've seen since Duo somehow dressed Heavyarms in an exact replica of Trowa's circus outfit, complete with the mask," Heero commented. This made Atalanta burst into giggles at the mental picture that brought up.

"That I would have paid to see," she stated, putting the food on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch next to Heero.

"I have photos," Heero replied, giving her a rare smile. He didn't know what is was about this girl, but she was making him loosen up, a feat Duo himself had deemed impossible.

"Ooh, I so want copies!" Atalanta exclaimed, her three tails waving happily. It was then that the movie started.

Fairly soon, they were laughing over the antics of Hawkeye, Trapper and the rest of the 4077 MASH unit. Well, it was more like Atalanta was laughing her head off and Heero was chuckling quietly. He wasn't one to laugh loudly like Duo was known to do.

After the movie, Atalanta collapsed on the couch, holding her sides in pain as she continued to laugh. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently stroke one of her tails. Looking up in shock she saw it in Heero's grasp.

"They're so soft." he murmured absently, not fully realising what he was saying or doing.

Atalanta whimpered slightly. Her tails were very sensitive to both pleasure and pain. Despite the fact that Heero was only petting them gently, the sensation was sending waves of pleasure through her body, arousing her.

_'Damn he's good,' she thought. 'It's nowhere near my time of the month, and he's got me acting like a kit in heat for the first time.'_ Unable to escape, and not realy wanting to, she buried her face in the cushions before her. Her other two tails instinctively wrapped themselves around her former husband.

Heero was about to ask what was wrong when he heard Atalanta moan slightly. This made him grin. He was surprised, but pleased of the effect he was having on her.

"Enjoying this are you, 'chibi neko'?" he whispered in her ear, revealing a part of his previously locked away playful side.

Atalanta couldn't help the shudders that went down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her twitching ears, another of her sensitive regions. She let out a mewl of disappointment when his hand left her tail, before trying to sit up. However, on her state, all she could manage was to roll over, coming face to face with a smirking Heero, his eyes full of lust.

She could not believe that this was happening. For five thousand years, she had been alone, parted from her mate, and now here she was falling for him all over again, despite the fact that he did not remember her. Or did he? Suddenly the realization of what he called her struck home.

"Did you call me little cat?" she questioned him in shock. Maybe he was beginning to remember her.

"Yes. It suits you," Heero whispered, before embracing Atalanta and pulling her into a kiss.

Atalanta melted completely. She had missed his caring touch so much. Moaning softly, she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her claws in his hair.

Heero was in heaven. He had no idea that kissing could be so good. He now understood why Duo wasted so much effort flirting, because he now knew the end result. As Atalanta moaned, he took the chance to slip in his tongue and make the kiss more passionate. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap. When they finally parted for air, Atalanta nestled her head in the crook of Heero's neck. Memories that she had once wanted to forget were playing through her mind, making tears run her face. Heero's hand rubbing comforting circles on her back was stirring up strong memories of their wedding day, back in the silver millennium.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, feeling her tears soak his shoulder.

Atalanta didn't reply, she just curled up closer to Heero, whimpering. She didn't want to lose him, not again, not after all this!

It was at that moment that the floodgates holding back Heero's memories opened, allowing all his lost memories from the silver millennium to rush in. His form changed to his true, ookami-youkai self, and the black, nine-pointed star that was his birthmark flared to life on his forehead.

Inhaling the familiar scent of his mate, Heero lowered his mouth to her neck and nipped at the skin. Atalanta looked up at him in shock.

"Wing?" she asked, nervously running her fingers over the black stripes under his eyes.

"Hello, koi." Heero turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Oh Ra... it really is you!" Atalanta burst into sobs and flung her arms around him.

**Author's Notes:** Dragon Skin is an annual Venturer Scout (Explorer Scout for all Pommie readers) event involving the bulk of the Vennies from the state of New South Wales (Proudly not one of the 52 US states) going bush for 4 days. Fun, parties, fun, late nights, fun, insane people and did I mention FUN! (Saberwyn woz 'ere!)

A VOC is an overnight campsite at abovementioned activity

See you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to click on the button that says REVIEW. 


	6. Together at last Father meets Son

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Six :** Together at last... Father meets Son.

**Authors Notes...** Saberwyn is not amused. She goes and leaves the top author's note blank, and expects _me _to go and fill it. These gods can be hopeless when it comes to things of responsibility like this. Makes me glad I'm just a plain, ordinary mortal. Do I really have to do this, my lady? (Sabe 'woz 'ere)

Heero bit down onto Atalanta's neck, renewing his mark on her. His eyes turned red for a second, as he tasted her blood. Atalanta let out a shuddering sigh as she felt Heero's fangs embedded in her neck. She purred happily, her three tails swaying.

Once the over possessive ookami-youkai that was her husband had calmed down and let go of her neck, he pushed her onto her back and began to sniff her all over, reacquainting himself with her scent. When he reached her abdomen, above the position of her womb, he stopped, growling slightly. Seeds of doubt were planted in his brain.

"You've had a child," he snarled accusingly at her, fangs bared.

"Fourteen years ago I found myself pregnant, despite the fact that I have _not_ been with anyone since the last time we were together," she stressed to him. "I gave birth to a son, Syaoran. There is no mistaking Syaoran for your son, Heero," Atalanta revealed.

"Syaoran's your son?" Heero yelped in shock, his eyes going wide. Then it really hit him. "Syaoran's _my_ son?"

"Yes, your son. After five thousand years alone, I welcomed him into my life easily," Atalanta replied, smiling at her surprised mate. "Don't worry, I was as surprised as you are, but I've never loved him any less.

"You never died, did you?" Heero questioned. He was sad that she had spent so much time alone in a strange world, but at the same time happy that she had survived, and mildly annoyed at the size of the debt he now owed a mortal man.

"No I didn't," Atalanta replied, grinning. "But it does not matter now. You're back and my son will finally get to meet his father."

Heero was still in shock over that fact. "By Ra, I'm a father!" he exclaimed, before letting a sly smile decorate his normally severe features. "Ha, now I'm beating Shin. Just wait until that baka of a twin brother gets his memories back."

"Speaking of Duo, shouldn't you ring the others to let them know where you are?" Atalanta asked. To his surprise, she had wriggled out from beneath him and was currently putting some more wood on the fire. He looked out the window, where it still looked like some higher power was still busy upending the Mediterranean over Sydney. There was no way he could even walk the few metres to his home next door without being drenched to the bone, and there were more interesting things to do where he was.

"I'll ring later. It's been a long time since I stretched my muscles in this form. How about we play twister?" Heero suggested, shifting his smile to an evil smirk.

"You just want to get tangled up in compromising positions with me," Atalanta accused, making room with a flick of one of her tails as she pulled the game out.

"And your point is?" Heero asked, spreading the mat.

Atalanta sighed in amusement. "Never mind."

They were in their fifth game, completely tangled up, when the phone rang. Atalanta was just able to reach the vid phone and bring it over.

"Hello, Cosmos residence," she greeted. It was Quatre.

"Hello Atalanta. Sorry to interrupt... whatever it is you're doing, but I was wondering if you knew where Heero was?" the blonde pilot asked, uncomfortable with what he was seeing over the phone.

"It's okay, I'm just playing twister. As for Heero..." she drew off, giggling. Moving her head so that she could clearly see her husband, she sung out, "Oi, you. Phone," before passing the phone to Heero.

"Heero, why haven't you come home," Quatre questioned, "or at least called?"

"I've been busy," Heero replied in his trademark monotone. He was about to explain in more detail, but the multiverse's second-most favourite mischief-maker appeared on the vid-screen.

"Heero! Are you actually playing twister?" the braided American exclaimed in mock horror. "Wufei! Quatre! Secure the area; I'm calling the media crews! CNN'll pay a mint for this story!"

"So what if he is Duo? He is human after all. You're just jealous." Atalanta sung out, in defence of her mate. Just like Heero, she could be very possessive and protective too.

"He's human?" Duo looked incredulous. "After all this time, I don't think you can pull that trick on..." He stopped short; discovering the deadly power of Heero's glare was not abated by telecommunications.

"Look baka, there's no way I'll be able to come home in this weather. Atalanta is letting me spend the night in her guest room," Heero growled, not at all amused by Duo's antics.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't." Duo grinned.

"You do realise that that doesn't really prevent Heero from doing anything?" Quatre had finally pushed Duo away from the phone, "We'll see you tomorrow at school Heero."

"Hn." Heero nodded, before hanging up. At that moment, the twisted shape that was Heero and Atalanta gave way, sending the two teenagers, (even though one was five thousand years old) crashing to the ground. Heero started to untangle himself and get up, but a strong grip on his shoulders told him that escape was not in his immediate future.

"Come here you," Atalanta whispered, pulling Heero back down on top of her for a kiss.

An hour later, Atalanta was lying on her stomach in front of the fire, tails waving lazily behind her. Heero was massaging her back, causing her to purr contently.

"Just how many of Rika's cocktails did you end up drinking over the course of the weekend?" he asked her, his hands working all the knots out of her shoulders.

"Honestly, I lost count after fifty, and that was only the first day," Atalanta replied, yawning, feeling relaxed and almost sleepy.

"Silly Neko, did you forget the triceratops?" Heero laughed. He was completely at home with his wife, and felt more relaxed then he ever had in his lifetime as the Gundam pilot.

"I didn't forget. In fact, we told that very story to Syaoran the night you guys came over for the BBQ. After you left, we were all feeling a bit sentimental and drunk enough that we brought up that memory," Atalanta explained, sighing happily.

"What did he think of that?" Heero questioned, shifting his focus to her lower back.

"I was too drunk to remember," Atalanta admitted, sounding mildly ashamed.

"Typical."

"You're one to talk! Who passed out at his own brother's bachelor party, before the night had even half started?" Atalanta shot back, teasingly.

"That's not fair!" Heero protested, as he finished the massage. He lay down next to Atalanta, turning his head to face her.

"Heh, you've no idea how much I've missed the small details like this," Atalanta said, as she draped her tails across Heero's legs.

"What have you been up to all these years?"

"I fled to the Horsehead Nebula for fifty years. Then I returned to Egypt to start my own cult. They had all forgotten the alliance days and believed I was the goddess Basset. I spent some time in Rome as a priestess of Isis, when Augustus was Emperor. He was one of the nicest guys I'd ever met, a bit like a grandfather to me. I also spent some time with the Celts, learning their ways, and adding a nice collection of torcs somewhere in my large amount of jewellery." She paused, thinking back. "Then, I was a member of court during the reign of Elizabeth the first. She was a good friend. I basically just travelled around a lot. Learnt heaps of new things along the way."

"Sounds like fun," Heero commented. "The last fourteen years must have been difficult though, being a single mother and all." His eyes briefly filled with pain and regret over not being there for her, at any time over the past five millennia.

"They were, but don't be sad. I do not regret any of it, koi. He was such a good baby. Ooh, let me go get the photos!" Atalanta moved to get up, but Heero pinned her down, something else bugging him.

"You are a goddess, are you not? I've noticed that you seem almost afraid to use the magic you were gifted with," he commented, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"When we were attacked, I was rendered helpless. Both my divine and youkai abilities were stripped from me, just like they were from everyone else. Since then, I've felt that there is no point in getting used to having all these abilities, just to lose them when I need them the most," Atalanta admitted, feeling almost ashamed by what she was saying.

"You've changed. What has happened to the lady who would use her powers whenever she could? Who used to say that she was one day going to be as powerful and respected as Ra himself?" Heero questioned.

Atalanta went stiff, pulled away from Heero, and stood up abruptly.

"She became involved in a war that shouldn't have happened. She lost everything and everyone she had ever loved in the space of an hour," she said coldly, before turning her back to Heero. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Down the road, Syaoran stopped in the middle of what he was doing. He had been playing Halo when the link between him and his mother flared up, filling him with a great sadness. The feeling had been pulsing on and off all afternoon, but this time, he could not ignore it.

"What's wrong?" David questioned.

"Something's wrong with mum. I have to go home," Syaoran stated. David just nodded. He knew enough of the truth about Syaoran and Atalanta to know not to intervene.

"Okay then. We'll do this another time," David replied, giving his strange pal a smile.

"Thanks man." Without another word, Syaoran grabbed his things and teleported home

Heero rose to his feet, worried at his mate's behavior.

"There's more to this then I know, isn't there?" he questioned.

"Two things," Atalanta eventually said, not turning around. "First, today is our wedding anniversary. Second, tomorrow is the anniversary of the attack."

Finally understanding, Heero walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. She turned around, so that she was facing him, before collapsing into his chest, crying. A pop was heard as some one teleported in to the room. Heero growled in warning, putting himself between the disturbance and his wife, whilst his hold on Atalanta tightened.

Atalanta raised her head, peeking over Heero's shoulder. Seeing it was Syaoran who had just arrived, she pulled herself up and smiled at her son, before attempting to calm her battle-ready mate.

"There is no threat, koi. Our son felt my sadness and was worried, so he came home," Atalanta said, soothingly.

"Our son?" Heero questioned.

"Yes, and I think it's high time you met him properly," Atalanta replied with a smile, pulling out of Heero's arms. Then she turned to their curious and worried son. "Syaoran, this afternoon, Heero and I were caught in the storm. He was soaked to the bones, so I invited him over. As a result, things happened and he got his memories back. Syaoran, I want you to meet your father, King Heero of Elysion, the god of war."

"Otou-san?..." Syaoran whispered. He had always been eager to hear about his father, and to finally meet him face-to-face was like a dream come true. He dropped his human disguise.

Heero paused as the scent from the young hanyou filled his nostrils. He only needed to study it for a second, it was all the evidence he needed. Giving a low woof, he opened his arms and Syaoran rushed into them.

Syaoran sobbed into his father's shoulder, not wanting to let go of his long-lost father. Likewise, Heero did not want to let go of his new-found son. He nuzzled the top of Syaoran's head, letting the scent of his child flow through him.

Atalanta sat on the couch, watching the reunion. Seeing how quickly and easily Heero accepted their son, she couldn't do anything but smile.

Heero looked up at her, his eyes full of happiness. By the gods, he had a son!

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you while you were growing up, but I promise to be there from now on," Heero whispered to his son, rubbing Syaoran's back soothingly, helping the fourteen-year-old to calm down.

Sniffling away his remaining tears, Syaoran smiled at his father, before curling up against his mother on the couch.

"What caused the sadness I felt, mum?" he questioned.

"Just some bad memories that came up. I'm okay now," Atalanta replied, reassuringly, kissing Syaoran on the forehead. Neither he nor Heero noticed the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Heero came over and sat next to his mate, pulling her into his arms. Atalanta was purring in happiness. She had her husband back and her son had finally met his father. Now if only they figure out how she became pregnant with Syaoran in the first place, despite the fact that she and Heero hadn't seen each other in 5018 years.

**Author's Notes:** Isn't this chapter just a tear jerker? It's the soppiest one I've written yet. Chapters should be coming out faster now. I have over 80 pages of writing to type up, so you don't need to wait for me to actually think the story up. Hope you all liked this chapter. Will somebody PLEEZ review me?


	7. Topless Heero and Rika gets snoggedjeez ...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Seven:** Topless Heero and Rika gets snogged...jeez they're having fun.

**Authors Notes...** Hey everyone, I'm back again. Haven't written in a while due to the fact that I've wanted to get some of the second part of the trilogy up first. I should be able to post the first chapter of part one up soon also. This is going to be the first chapter where we see mates communicating with each other through their bond. It will look like - Blah. Hope that clears everything up.

Later that night, the rain had escalated into a full-blown thunderstorm. Heero was snuggled up against Atalanta, holding her in his arms. His face was nuzzled in her neck, while she intertwined her fingers with the hand holding her in place. Both were sleeping peacefully, completely relaxed. Suddenly, the loudest clap of thunder that night echoed through the house, waking them up.

"Damn it, I was having some good sleep for once," Heero growled.

"Mm... you're so warm," Atalanta murmured, snuggling up against Heero.

The bedroom door swung open, accompanied by a scared-sounding whimper. Standing in the doorway was a frightened-looking Syaoran.

"Come here little one," Atalanta sighed, pulling back the covers to allow him to find shelter in front of her. Syaoran rushed over and snuggled in against his mother.

Is he okay? Heero asked as he watched Atalanta sooth their son.

He gets very afraid of big storms like tonight. When he was three, he had a nightmare, one that keeps coming back from time to time, that he's never gotten over. It was of the final battle. You remember the storm that night. Atalanta replied.

Unfortunately. Heero shuddered as his ears rang with claps of thunder and the clang of sword hitting sword. He heard the screams of many; his family, his friends, the people he had to lead as they fell to the enemy. Heero shook his head to remove the sounds playing through his ears. Settling back down again, the family fell asleep.

The next morning, Heero was momentarily confused when he woke up. It took a few seconds for his brain to kick in properly. When it did, he climbed out of bed. It appeared that Atalanta and Syaoran were already up and about. Grabbing his clothes from the previous day sitting washed and ironed on a nearby chair, he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once washed, dressed and back in full control, he went in search of his family. Just the thought of having a family made him want to grin like an idiot, better yet, like Duo, but his training was still present, and stood in his way.

"Morning, dad," Syaoran greeted from the kitchen, where he was finishing off breakfast.

"Where's your mum, cub?" Heero asked, ruffling the kid's hair.

"She's getting some fresh tomatoes from the vegetable garden to make lunch," Syaoran said, indicating to the door that led to a large and very beautiful back garden.

"Ah. There's something we need to clear up Syaoran. As much as I love having you call me father, you must not do so any where else but in this house," Heero informed Syaoran.

"I can understand that. Tell mum that I'm walking to school with David and that I'll see her this afternoon." Syaoran grabbed his already made lunch and ran out. Heero heard the front door swing shut as Atalanta walked back into the kitchen.

"He headed out already?" she asked as she chopped up the tomato for her and Heero's sandwiches.

"Yeah. He's a good kid, and you've done a excellent job raising him," Heero said in compliment, and smiled sadly at her. It hurt that he had not been there to help raise his son.

"Don't be so depressed, koi. You still have plenty of time with him. Syaoran's at that age where he wants to be outside roughing about with his father. I've had my turn with him, now it's yours. Besides, you'll have other chances, it's not as if he's going to be our only child," Atalanta stated mater-of-factly, poking Heero in the ribs.

"Not if I can help it," Heero smirked.

"You've been hanging around Shin too long," Atalanta shot at him, referring to Duo by his nickname, short for Shinigami.

"Not my fault he's contagious, like laughter and stupidity," Heero complained as he fixed his tie up. Atalanta finished the sandwiches, wrapped everything up, and went to grab her schoolbooks. They had already dried their rain-soaked gear with magic, fixing all the damage that had been caused by yesterday's rain.

"You know, I liked that uniform better on you yesterday, when it was all wet and clingy," Heero commented as he shouldered his bag and picked up his folder.

"I have to say the same about your uniform, Heero. Maybe we should have a wet t-shirt competition later..." Atalanta trailed off, giggling as she grabbed a few last-second items, and locked the front door. Deciding to drive all the way to school, she dropped Heero off at the station before heading to Cheltenham.

Recess at Epping Boys...

Heero had met up Syaoran and was discussing different sword-fighting moves as they headed to where the other pilots were. He was surprised to learn that Saberwyn had been training his son, and resolved to take the matter up with Atalanta. No mortal should train his son!

His mild anger was interrupted by a universal constant, Duo's teasing. "Hee-man! Did you have fun yesterday afternoon?" the American questioned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Braided baka," Heero replied in his infamous monotone. He glared at the hentai Duo, but it wasn't as fierce as it used to be. Heero now remembered Duo as his fraternal twin brother, and he had trouble bringing himself to put Duo on the receiving end of a glare.

"Whoa, you're glare is getting soft Heero. That wasn't as bad as the usual." Duo's eyes went wide in surprise.

"I have my reasons," Heero replied with a smirk, causing Syaoran to snort.

"What are you cracking about, kid?" Duo asked the snickering fourteen year old.

"I know those reasons. You're going to be stumped when you figure them out." Syaoran, sensing danger, retreated, hiding from Duo behind his father. Heero, feeling strangely mischievous, took a step to the side. Duo charged. Syaoran ran.

Syaoran was still being chased around by Duo, who wanted to know the aforementioned reasons, when the principal walked over to the group. "Boys, I need you to come to CGHS with me, as representatives of our school. I have to go there to talk to their principal and I thought you'd like the opportunity to look around the school. I know your sister is there, so you may come along also, Mr Cosmos," he added.

Lunch time at Cheltenham Girls...

The students of years nine, ten, eleven and twelve were all in the main quad. The prefects were playing music and everybody was singing, dancing and basically having a good time.

Atalanta, Rika, Aislin, Aurora and Lina were dancing to the song 'My Band' by D12 and Atalanta was the happiest she'd been in a long time. She hadn't told the other girls about what had occurred the previous afternoon/night, knowing they'd blow it all out of proportion.

Suddenly, the school captain Emily Davidson took the microphone. "Everyone, we have some guests from Epping Boys, say hi to them!" she announced. The sennen ladies were shocked to see Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Syaoran standing by the school fountain. They didn't have much time to feel surprised; the CD 'Fallen' by Evanescence was put on. The sennen ladies naturally sang along, the first song being 'Going Under'.

_Now I will tell you_

_What I've done for you_

_50 000 tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still wont hear me_

_(Going Under)_

_Don't want a hand this time_

_I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once..._

Dancing as they sung, the girls just let themselves go.

The pilots and Syaoran were looking around curiously. This school was so much smaller then theirs. They were currently in the quad, watching the gathered girls sing, dance and generally have fun. When they girl with the microphone announced them, they had spotted Atalanta and her friends.

"Your sister and her friends seem to be enjoying themselves," Duo commented to Syaoran, who just blushed in embarrassment.

Heero was watching his mate in amusement, recognising the moves she and the other girls were dancing. It was a seduction dance that all female youkai knew instinctively. It made Atalanta as desirable as she ever was. Heero was glad that the scent of sadness had disappeared from her.

All of a sudden the next song came on. Heero's eyes widened slightly as he recognised the beginning of 'My Immortal'. He knew the lyrics to this song and wondered how it would affect the sennen ladies. Naturally, the five girls sang along with the song.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Atalanta thought back to her still lingering fear of using her magic.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

Lina looked over at Wufei and knew that did not remember her in any way. This fact depressed her greatly.

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Aislin regarded Trowa in sadness, remembering all the good times they'd had.

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Heero twitched slightly in pain, his hands instinctively going to the scar on his side. It always caused him pain and he now remembered that it was from the wound that killed him in the past.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Syaoran thought of all the times he comforted his mum when she cried over her lost family.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Aurora was trying very hard not to cry as she gazed at Quatre in longing. She missed her mate so much; the hyper-ness was a mask to hide the pain she felt from being alone.

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Heero, still holding his side in pain, mourned the loss of a chance to help raise Syaoran, his son.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Somewhere deep in the hidden parts of Duo's memories, he remembered the daughter that he and Rika lost to an attack by the Negaverse.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

Wufei thought back to his wife Meiran. Unknown to him, Meiran was the 1st reincarnation of Queen Lina of Alpha Centauri and Mars, while present day Lina was the reincarnation of Meiran and the 2nd reincarnation of Queen Lina.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Rika watched Duo, feeling completely and utterly alone. It was unbelievably hard to see him so close and yet so very far away.

Feeling rather depressed after that song, Atalanta decided to say hello to the boys. As she moved closer, she noticed where Heero was clutching his side in pain. She hurried over. The other pilots and Syaoran had also noticed what was happening to Heero.

"Heero! Are you alright?" Quatre exclaimed in worry.

"It's just an old war-wound that always troubles me, especially just after a period of rain," Heero grunted, gingerly sitting down.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Syaoran questioned, in Lunarian.

"It's all that's left of the wound that killed me," Heero replied in kind.

"It's really quite an impressive scar," Atalanta commented, reaching the group of boys. The other pilots looked on, confused, as the three conversed in a language none of them understood.

"And how would you know that?" Heero questioned.

"I watched you shower yesterday afternoon," Atalanta admitted, without shame.

"I did NOT want to know that!" Syaoran protested in English, an off-put look on his face.

"What did they say?" Duo questioned.

"Don't ask," Syaoran grumbled, moving over to the group of girls.

"It is nice to see you again Atalanta," Quatre greeted.

"Likewise. I can understand why you five are here, but how did Syaoran end up with you?" Atalanta questioned.

"He was allowed to come because you're here," Trowa answered. Heero winced as a dagger of pain shot through him, making the other pilots worried. This was not the Heero Yuy they knew.

"Are you sure you're okay Hee-man?" Duo questioned, worry for his best bud clear in his eyes.

"It's really playing up today, Must have done something to it last night," Heero replied in monotone. At the sound of Duo's sniggers, he turned and unleashed a full-force glare at the braided baka, brother or not. Duo shrieked, ducking for cover.

"That I can help with," Atalanta revealed. "Somehow, I have the ability to remove physical pain from a person. I can't actually heal anything, just stop things from hurting. It's as rare an ability as Quatre's empathy."

"Just help him already, onna, you talk too much," Wufei snapped, worry for his comrade clear.

"We need to go somewhere more private then this for two reasons. One, I don't want the whole school knowing about my ability. And two, Heero will need to remove his shirt so I have better access to the area," Atalanta explained, receiving a raised eyebrow from Heero.

"What's wrong with that?" Duo asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is a _girls__ only_ school. They go nuts when a boy appears at the gate. I don't want to know what they'll do if I start taking Heero's shirt off in the middle of the quad."

"Well where do you suggest we go?" Trowa asked, having removed his blazer and slung it over his shoulder.

"The clearing?" Rika suggested, as she and the other girls had finally summoned the courage to come over. Atalanta glanced briefly at Heero and Syaoran before nodding and standing up. Neither of them knew of the memorial housed inside her school grounds.

"The clearing is perfect. No one but ourselves know of it," she stated.

"Lead on then, ladies," Duo grinned flirtatiously at Rika. Once Trowa and Duo had started to carry Heero, Atalanta led the group to the clearing containing the memorial statue she had erected, when first starting at Cheltenham. Syaoran sniffled slightly when he read the inscription on the statue.

"What's the statue for?" Trowa questioned as, they helped Heero sit down on the soft grass.

"It was created by a student of this school who lost all her family and friends. She still comes here to visit it and gave us alone permission to come to this clearing also." Atalanta replied softly.

What's it really for? Heero asked through their bond as he gingerly removed his blazer, tie and shirt.

I didn't lie, it's a memorial to all those I lost in the past, Atalanta replied as she put down her bag and folder, unable to bring herself to look at his face.

You have me back, koi. I'm sure the others will follow, soon, he reassured her, his eyes softening slightly in concern as he looked at his mate.

Thankyou. Atalanta turned and smiled gratefully at him.

Quatre smiled to himself, being the only one who had noticed the behaviour between Heero and Atalanta. Needless to say, he was shocked at the way Heero was acting, but he was still happy for his friend. He was glad that Heero had finally found someone to care about – Quatre could feel the love Atalanta and Heero had for each other rolling off them in waves – for the former soldier had never had anyone in his life before. He knew nobody could live without love.

Upon seeing her Adonis of a mate topless, Atalanta had to control her desire to pounce him and do many things (for the purposes of maintaining our rating, we will go without mentioning them– Saberwyn). Then she saw the scar that ran down his right side, from armpit to hip. The sight of it was a painful reminder of his death, and it brought tears to her eyes as she was lost in memories.

Heero saw Atalanta staring at the scar with moist eyes, growling in a tone only audible to youkai. He was angry with himself for not being there, for leaving his mate and pup.

"When did you get that wound Heero?" Quatre asked, snapping the couple out of their dazes.

"A wound like that should have killed you, Yuy, considering how deep it appears to be," Wufei stated bluntly.

"I know," Heero nodded in reply, a haunted look in his eyes.

"That scar is left from when he died?" Syaoran yelped loudly, in lunarian.

"I'm afraid so Syaoran. This one here is the same for me," Aislin tilted her head and flipped her hair out of the way, showing the long, jagged remains of a stab would on her neck. "My sister-in-law, Lita, did this to me. She was under the control of Beryl and Endymion by then." Heero and Atalanta, hearing and understanding the words being spoken, exchanged sad looks. They both remembered discovering that Serenity's own scouts had been turned on them.

Are you okay with this? I know your opinion when it comes to your powers, Heero whispered softly, as he watched his mate examine his scar, sorrow evident in her every motion.

You are my mate and the only one I'll ever love. For that reason alone I would try to forget all my fears, so I could help you. Besides, this is the one ability that was never stripped from me, Atalanta replied, as she placed her glowing hands over his scar.

As Atalanta's power did its work, the others had settled down to play a game of truth or dare, for some unknown reason. (AN. Don't look at me, I write it the way it happened. Besides, I was busy with Heero so I don't know why they decided to play that game) Rika wasn't playing either, distancing herself from the group, and her unknowing love. She had sat down under one of the many trees that protected the clearing, trying to lose herself in her memories of the past.

Aurora's turn to ask came around. Glancing over her shoulder, and seeing that Rika was depressed, gave her an idea. She turned to face the group, a grin on her face. "Duo, truth or dare?" she asked. Duo, being Duo, made the natural choice.

"Bring on the dare," he replied, grinning.

"I dare you, to go over there and snog the life out of Rika. She really needs some male attention," Aurora said, pointing to the goth sitting by herself on the edge of the clearing. The eyes of Aislin, Lina and Syaoran widened in shock.

"Aurora, are you sure about this? You don't know what the ramifications might be." Lina warned in Latin.

"I'm sure. She needs it more then any of us. Eleanor did hurt her by leading her on while knowing fully well that Rika is Duo's mate." Aurora replied in the same language, remembering what happened the last time the girls had attended Cheltenham, back in 2004. In that lifetime, Rika was bi and had fallen in love with a girl in year eight, only to have her heart broken when she found out that Eleanor was no mortal, but rather from the silver alliance, and had been leading her on.

"Okay, but if she hits me for it, I'm blaming you," Duo smirked, standing up.

"Believe me, she won't mind," Aurora smirked as she watched her onii-san walk over to Rika.

Rika was lost in her memories, minding her own business, when she smelt a familiar and very welcome scent, seconds before a pair of lips pressed up against hers. Naturally, her eyes shot open, wondering what the hell was happening. Her eyes met the violet ones of one Duo Maxwell. _'What the hell is going on here?' _she thought to herself, before succumbing to and enjoying the kiss, _'Why not? He might not remember me, but damn can he still kiss good!'_ She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, determined to enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

Atalanta's eyes went completely silver as the glow around her hands was absorbed into Heero's side. Once all the pain from his scar was gone, Heero gently removed Atalanta's hands from his side, kissing them like a gentleman.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, as he redressed himself. At that moment, they spotted what was happening between Duo and Rika. Heero merely raised an eyebrow while Atalanta giggled. "He may not remember her, but this is exactly what both of them need," she whispered to Heero.

**Author's Notes:** Phew, this is my longest chapter yet. They just seem to be getting harder and harder to find spots to stop these days. Hope you liked what I wrote. And remember, plz review everyone!

This chapter has been messed with by Saberwyn: Official Editor of the Silver Alliance


	8. Has Heero been kidnapped by hormonecraze...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Eight :** Has Heero been kidnapped by hormone-crazed, male-deprived, female students?

**Authors Notes...** Hey everyone. After much consideration and some advice from Saberwyn, I have decided to up the rating of my story. Due to rampaging hormones and sugar, this story is starting to get more perverted as the chapters increase in number. You may have already noticed that there is quite a bit of innuendo and suggestion coming into play. I have upped it to 'R' but it's more along the lines of M15 at the moment. Who knows, we may eventually get some 'R' rated stuff in here, at least if Rika has anything to say about it we will. As I say to all people who ask me why I'm more of a hentai then Miroku "Don't blame me. I'm 18 years old, go to an all girls high school, am doing the HSC, and I have too many hormones for my own good." Cheers!

It was then that the others noticed that Heero was up and about once more, no longer cringing in pain at every movement. "Onii-san, are you okay?" Aurora asked, not caring if the other pilots heard her.

"I'm fine now, imouto. You worry too much," Heero nodded.

"With you as an older brother, I have every reason in the world to worry Mr I'll-blow-myself-up-if-it-means-I-can-save-the-world. Do you know how many heart attacks I had while watching news reports about you pilots? And then I find out you're my _brother_? How do you put up with him Neko?" Aurora exclaimed in frustration.

"He has his benefits." Atalanta giggled, resting her head on Heero's shoulder. Heero just glared at her playfully. "What? You weren't complaining last night?"

"Why would I complain? I'm a warm blooded male, I just have more control on my hormones then some," Heero replied, making a none-too-subtle indication in the direction of the still making out Duo and Rika.

"So then something did happen between you two last night," Quatre commented, mildly embarrassed.

"Lets just say that you can get into some interesting positions when you're playing twister. Of course, once Syaoran had gone to bed the game changed to strip-twister, which is even more fun," Atalanta stated with a sly grin.

"Shouldn't someone split those two up?" Syaoran asked, pointing at Duo and Rika, who as far as anyone could tell, still hadn't come up for air.

"Gladly." Atalanta grinned sadistically, rubbing her hands together. When she pulled them apart, there was a large bubble of water forming between them and a sadistic smile on her face.

"You're not?" Heero questioned, an evil smirk coming over his face as some of his old prankster personality surfaced. He was still very much the perfect soldier, but his old personality slipping was beginning to slip through the cracks created by his friends and newly discovered family.

"Oh I am. I'm not a sennen hanyou for nothing, Heero, and you know it." Atalanta enlarged the bubble, levitating it so that the whole clearing was underneath it. Heero automatically put a shielding spell over everyone's possessions. "Hey Heero, now we can have the wet t-shirt competition you were talking about this morning."

With those words, Atalanta popped the bubble, drenching everybody, and causing Rika and Duo to leap apart as they were hit with cold water.

"NEKO!" Rika yelled, launching after the hysterical hanyou.

"Enjoy yourself Duo?" Heero asked, walking over as water dripped off his unruly bangs.

"She _is_ a good kisser. Something about it felt oddly right, too," Duo sighed, looking up at his best friend. Finding something wrong, he paused, studied the face before him for a few seconds, before gasping in shock. "Is that a SMILE I see on your face?"

"It is Duo," Trowa answered for him. "Your suspicions about last night were correct. After you called, they apparently progressed to strip twister." The details were spared, as Trowa paused to wring out his unibang.

"Let me help you with that." Aislin offered, conjuring up a towel in her hands, and approaching her unaware mate.

"Go Heero! I never knew you had it in you buddy!" Duo exclaimed happily.

"Oh you have no idea what he's capable of Duo, believe me," Atalanta butted in, taking the opportunity to hide from the rampaging Rika by hiding behind the safety of her mate.

"You do realise that Ryuu is going to kill you, Neko?" Heero asked.

"Damn straight I am, Wing!" Rika yelled from the other side of the clearing, where Atalanta had somehow managed to tie her braid to a tree branch

"Now there is an idea! Not bad, for a woman," Wufei snorted in amusement.

"I take it you also have problems with your braided baka?" Lina asked, taking the opportunity to converse with Wufei.

"As many as you appear to have with yours. Any suggestions, I'm open to ideas of how to deal with Duo," Wufei replied.

"I have plenty of ideas that will work perfectly," Lina replied with a smirk.

"Why did Rika call you Wing, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"It's his nick name," Aurora replied, as she offered the blond Arab a towel. "We've all known Heero for ages. All of us have nicknames. Mine's Pansy Gal. Rika came up with it and it kinda stuck. She's known as Ryuu. Atalanta's full title is Chibi Neko, Aislin is Siren, Lina is Nataku, and Heero is obviously Wing."

"They call you Nataku?" Wufei looked at Lina in shock, paling slightly.

"Yes. And I accepted you as my husband from the very beginning. I am honoured that you chose to fight in my name," Lina whispered, as she pulled her hair into two very familiar pigtails. The magic clouding her true appearance faded, restoring her to her true, 18 year old form.

"Meiran?" Wufei staggered slightly in disbelief, "How? I held you as you died!"

"My soul was reborn as Lina. Once a person is dead, their soul can be sent to the past or future to be reborn. Because my destiny with you was not fulfilled, I was sent to the past so I could be with you again." Lina replied softly in her and Wufei's native dialect. Wufei collapsed to his knees, the shock too much for him

What's happening with them?" Syaoran asked, pointing to where Wufei had pulled Lina into his arms as he knelt on the ground, crying into her shoulder.

"Did you four know that Wufei was married before he took up his role as a Gundam pilot?" Atalanta asked the other boys.

"Yeah. He told us about her when we were on Peacemillion," Duo nodded, as Rika stood beside him, blushing slightly.

"Lina is the reborn Meiran, she regained all her memories when she turned 14. Rika, Lina, Aislin and Aurora are all actually the same age as the rest of us; it's just easier if they disguise themselves as 15 year olds," Atalanta filled in. "We're all quite capable of magic. Anywho, Wufei appears to have found out who Lina is." The other three sennen ladies dropped their guises, changing back to their real ages. Rika smiled happily as she got her boobs back. She hated being so flat-chested as a 15 year old. The shift in Rika's form caught the full, undivided attention of one Duo Maxwell.

"Woah," was all he could say.

"So he remembers her as Meiran, but not as Queen Lina?" Syaoran asked in Lunarian.

"Yes, but it is better then nothing," Atalanta replied in the same language.

"So, are you feeling better, Heero? Does it still hurt like hell?" Trowa questioned, from where he stood next to Aislin. Atalanta could see her silently rejoicing over how physically close he was.

"I don't hurt any more," Heero confirmed.

"You need to take it easy, this is only a temporary solution. If you do anything too strenuous, your scar will start hurting again. My advice is to go home and get some bed rest," Atalanta instructed her husband.

"Yes Doctor," Heero replied with a sarcastic grin. Duo's undivided attention was rapidly split again. Was 'Mr Perfect Soldier' actually making a joke? _Atalanta really has opened up the baka_, he thought.

"Hey, don't tease. I am a fully qualified doctor, thankyou very much. With all the trouble we used to get up to, Artemis was forced to teach Mill and myself the trade," Atalanta shot back, 'Mill' being her older brother, Milliardo. She wondered if he too had been brought back from the lands of the dead.

"I thought as much. After all, how many times did you have to heal Akeifa when he was adjusting to his wings?" Aurora giggled slightly in Latin.

"We better get you boys back to your principal, before he thinks you were kidnapped by hormone-crazed, male-deprived female students," Rika commented, absently rubbing the scar going down the inside of her right arm, armpit to wrist. The scar had a twin on her left arm; in the battle that marked the fall of the Silver Alliance, she had been knocked unconscious. A 'considerate' member of the Negaversi force had found her, and made his mark, leaving her to bleed to death without regaining consciousness.

Their return to the main school area was not without mishap; Heero twisting his ankle by tripping over a laughing Duo. Atalanta and Lina helped Heero to sit at one of the tables.

"It's good to have you back with us, Wing," Lina commented in Lunarian. "You've been sorely missed, and Syaoran needs his father around."

"It is good to be back with my family. They're teaching me how to smile, to laugh, to _feel_ again!" he replied

Lina crossed over to Wufei, leaning against his shoulder. She was an emotional wreck, having only been half-reunited with him. "I'm glad you're back Nataku, even if I don't show it," Wufei murmured in response to her appearance.

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to you, my justice-obsessed husband. Tell me, are you still the scholar, or the warrior these days?" she asked.

"A scholar, but it is hard to give up the warrior side. You should have seen Maxwell's face when he caught me wearing glasses the other day. He didn't think I was capable of such a thing," Wufei snorted in amusement.

Time passed with speed; soon it was time for the boys to leave. Lina had given Wufei her current address and a blushing Rika had been cajoled into accepting Duo's mobile number.

"Take care of yourself, Heero. If you have any problems, you know where to find me," Atalanta instructed.

"Thankyou." Heero nodded, before turning to where Quatre was waiting to help him back to the pilot's house. Trowa and Wufei had already dragged Duo away.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked. He didn't need any powers to tell him of the bond between Heero and Atalanta, but there was no way he could have any idea of how deep it ran.

"Hai. She's able to understand and accept the difficulty I have with emotions, and she accepts my violent past as well," Heero revealed. Perking up he added, "She has a lot of spare rooms, and has invited me to move in. I'd like to, but I'll stay if everyone wants me to."

"Personally, I think you should go, and the others will agree. You've suffered more than your share of pain, and it's about time you received a chance at happiness. Do you want to move tonight? It's not as if you have far to go, or much to take," Quatre offered.

"Hn, thank you Quatre. I will got tonight, Atlanta and Syaoran get lonely in that mansion by themselves."

"No problem, Heero. Come on, then, we've got lots of work to do if you're moving out!" Quatre smiled, glad that his friend had found what he more than deserved.

When Atalanta got home that afternoon, she put her things away, kicked off her shoes, and curled up on her bed. She broke out in tears, as the memories of what that day was significant for caught up with her. The bed still carried Heero's scent; she buried her face in the area where it was strongest. Suddenly, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her, heaving her into an equally familiar male lap, a warm nose nuzzling her neck.

"Why do you cry?" Heero's gentle baritone questioned, as he wiped away her tears.

"Today's significance caught up with me," she whimpered, snuggling up against her mate.

"Well, I'm moving in, so we will face those memories together," Heero promised, his human disguise melting away. "Surprise."

"Thank Selene for small miracles," Atalanta muttered, before pulling Heero's face down to hers in a much-needed kiss.

When Syaoran arrived home, he found his parents in the kitchen, pouring over photo albums that depicted his childhood. Considering the sheer embarrassment that awaited; he started to make his escape, but was stopped by the sound of his father's voice.

"Welcome back, son," Heero greeted the fourteen year old child.

"How come you're here dad? I thought your friends would be looking after you?" Syaoran questioned.

"My youkai healing already took care of the ankle, and I have Quatre's permission to move in," he replied with a mild touch of sarcasm. "Expect to see me around constantly from now on."

"Really?" Syaoran's disguise dropped, his tail wagging happily.

"Really," Atalanta reassured. Syaoran, too happy for words, leapt into his father's arms, sobbing happily in Heero's shoulder.

"I think that means 'welcome home Heero'," Atalanta smiled at her husband, rubbing Syaoran's back in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm finally home." Heero murmured, resting his head on top of Syaoran's.

At dinner that night, Heero treated them all to a traditional Elysion meal. "Ooh! I haven't had this in centuries!" Atalanta exclaimed happily.

"Which is exactly the reason I made it," Heero smirked.

"It looks good," Syaoran commented.

"This dish has been passed down in Heero's family for generations. You'll be taught it eventually. Every child of the Elysion royal family must learn to cook a traditional dish. Heero was taught this meal, while Duo possesses the recipe for the best pancakes in the multiverse. You won't find better pancakes anywhere."

After a delicious dinner, none of them feeling up to the challenge of dessert, they all got their homework out of the way. They may be royalty and gods, but they were at high school, too!

"Mum, you were there. What was it that started off WW1?" Syaoran questioned.

"The assassination of Ferdinand. If you look in the bookshelf over there and pull out the relevant year, you'll find my account of that day." Atalanta instructed from where she lay on the floor, Ancient History work spread in front of her. To her luck, they were doing Ancient Egypt in class, and with first-hand experience, it was something she was _very_ good at.

"Stupid mechanics class. This stuff is basic after piloting a Gundam. It's pitiful," Heero grumbled. Atalanta giggled at her mate's frustration.

Once all the homework (AN: coughtorturecough) was out of the way, Atalanta loaded the dishwasher and Heero went up to tuck Syaoran into bed. When Atalanta entered her bedroom, the biggest one in her rather large mansion, she found a shirtless Heero standing in front of the full-length mirror, tracing the path of his scar with a finger and a look of disgust. Atalanta could see an old pain reflected in his eyes. She swore she could see the flash of clashing swords in them, bringing faint screams of pain to her mind.

"This is the reason I don't know my son, the reason my mate was alone for five thousand years," Heero snarled bitterly, turning away from the mirror in anger.

"You're not the only one with a scar," Atalanta commented as she changed into the loose, silk drawstring pants and tank top she wore to bed, revealing a scar running horizontal across her abdomen, in the same place a c-section would be, "Venus did this to me with the sword of Artemis. I only survived because of my screwed up luck." (Saberwyn's note: Does that screwed up luck have a name? J)

"I remember. You winced as you moved my head into you lap, the night I died," Heero replied, gently touching the scar with a saddened look on his face. Atalanta tried to quickly change the mood.

"Tell me of your time as a Gundam pilot, Heero. You must have _some _amusing memories." Receiving a strange look from him, she added, "I mean you had Duo as part of the team!" Atalanta requested as she flopped down onto the bed, fanning out her three tails. Heero, wearing a loose pair of dark blue, silk, draw-string pants, carefully stretched out next to her, his own tail twitching absently.

"Well, when I first met him, this time, he shot me twice, and then rescued me from an OZ hospital. Being who I was back then, I tried to kill myself by not releasing the parachute he gave me, as we leapt out the window together. I naturally survived the tumble down the cliff face with only a dislocated leg, which I later set back in place myself, thoroughly grossing Duo out," Heero replied with a smirk of amusement, as he recalled the moment he realised that he had something he could not define back then: a friend.

"That would have grossed me out too, and I married you," Atalanta admitted.

"Did you know that Milliardo and Lucrezia have been reincarnated? They're getting married in a few months," Heero revealed as he absently groomed her tails, a habit he'd developed in the past.

"Mill's alive? What's the guess they get their memories back on the wedding night?" Atalanta asked with a giggle.

"Most likely. When do you get your year 12 jersey?" Heero questioned.

"Tomorrow actually. The school has decided to give them out on the last day of term, as incentive for my year to actually bother to come to school." Atalanta replied. Tomorrow was the last day of the second term of school, and the beginning of the study period of the Trial HSC.

"Same here. We decided to get the names of the Gundams printed on the back," Heero said.

"I've got 'Winged Destiny' written on mine. Remember, the mysterious Gundam that no one knew who piloted, back in the days of the Alliance," Atalanta revealed.

"It and 'Hell's Messenger'. They used to drive Wufei insane, trying to figure out who piloted them. You remember what he was like with puzzles and mysteries." Heero smirked at the memory.

The conversation continued into the late hours of the night.

The next day, when Atalanta walked into the school computer room she and the sennen ladies dominated, she was proudly sporting her new jersey, the name 'Winged Destiny' prominent across her back.

"Awesome, you got it!" Rika, mysterious pilot of 'Hell's Messenger' exclaimed.

"Yep. Everyone is asking me what the name means, though. I just smile secretively at them. Drives them blooming mad," Atalanta replied with a grin, a distinctly British accent appearing in her voice. Somehow, she had picked up the accent over the years and had been teased relentlessly about it by various people, currently the members of the science staff.

"Hello! Sennen hanyou specialty!" Aurora crowed from the corner, where she was practically inhaling a large container of Tang.

"What do you guys want to do during the holidays?" Aislin asked.

"Don't look at us," Atalanta cried. "Heero wants to take over Syaoran's training from Saberwyn, and we've both got studying for the Trials to do. They're harder then the HSC itself, so all year twelves are having major panic attacks," Atalanta sighed as she sat down and logged on.

"Hey, Neko. Duo's online, and Heero's just signed on, if you're curious..." Rika spoke up from where she was busy chatting and flirting with Duo. _This is fun, but if only he remembered who we really were_, she thought with a sigh.

"Excellent," Atalanta grinned, quickly logging on to MSN messenger. Opening up a conversation box with Heero, she sent him a quick message, just to get his attention:

**_Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:_**_ Heya Wing, got your jersey yet?_

**_Flashing detonator switches are not your friend:_**_ Yeah. I'm guessing you're on the computer next to Rika because I can hear Duo laughing at what ever joke she just sent him._

**_Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:_**_ Yeahsweatdrop, she's next to me. She just sent him some clips from Red Dwarf. Classic pre-colony british comedy._

**_Flashing detonator switches are not your friend:_**_ I'm more of an anime person myself._

**_Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:_**_ Just wait until you see my collection. Biggest in the world and proud of it. I've been around for all of themgrins_

**_Flashing detonator switches are not your friend:_**_ Ch'kuso, bell rang. See you at home. I've got my car today so I'll bring Syaoran with me._

**_Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:_**_ Thanks. I need to go to the supermarket anyway. With two guys to feed, I've run out of food pretty quickly._

**_Flashing detonator switches are not your friend:_**_ glare are you accusing me of eating like Shin, Neko?_

**_Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:_**_ I make no accusations..._

**_Flashing detonator switches are not your friend:_**_ Good. smirks triumphantly_

**_Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:_**_ ...I'm stating the facts. snickers_

**_Flashing detonator switches are not your friend:_**_ OI!_

**_Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:_**_ See ya this afternoon Wing._

_'**Catnip and Tang should never be consumed together:**' is offline._

"I'm off to my locker before class. I have English next, useless subject. Now if only we were taught Latin, like back in our days. It may be a dead language at the moment, but it is the basis of everything," Atalanta moaned.

"Have fun Neko. Duo just found out that I'm Greek, he seems to be _very_ happy about it," Rika giggled.

"Greeks do breed like rabbits after all," Atalanta said, before leaving.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you have all enjoyed this perverted little chapter. I hope that I am putting in some good comedy along with all the drama I seem to inevitably include in my chapters. It just seems to stream out. Many thanks to my good friend and beta reader Saberwyn as always. He helps me make my chapters belly-laugh-worthy. Remember all, I accept any and all reviews, even the most random ones. Cheers!


	9. Heero and Atalanta fight! Perfect soldie...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Nine :** Heero and Atalanta fight! Perfect soldier makes way for King Heero of Elysion

**Authors Notes...** The events of this chapter were originally planned to occur later, but due to something I want happening in chapter ten, they have been promoted. We get to see just how much Heero's training with Dr J has affected him and the way he lives his life. "Blah" – normal talking. 'Blah' – talking to oneself. Blah - mate talking

Heero was lying on the couch at Quatre's mansion. Atalanta and Syaoran were at Syaoran's Parent/Teacher afternoon, and he had nowhere else to go. As Syaoran's legal guardian, even though she was portrayed as his sister, she was required to do things like that.

Currently, he was arguing with himself. An event that he, for some reason, found himself doing a lot recently. The voice that wouldn't go away spoke to him again. It was getting worse.

**'You have no name. You are a soldier, the Perfect Soldier'**

'No. My name is Heero Yuy. I am no longer a soldier! I am a person!' he screamed at the voice, left over from his training.

**'You are not meant to be a person. You are not meant to be human. You are the Perfect Soldier. You will always be the Perfect Soldier. You are alone.'**

'I am not alone. I have friends. I have a wife! I have a son!'

**'You are alone. You can have no companions. They will only hinder your ability. Friendship is worthless. Joy is worthless. Love is worthless. You are the Perfect Soldier.'**

'Shut up! You're wrong. I love Atalanta. I love Syaoran. I have friends! Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei! Rika, Aislin, Aurora, Lina! Zechs and Noin! Sally Po! Even that mortal, Saberwyn. I can count him as a friend. I can trust them!'

**'Friendship is a myth. Loyalties will change quickly. Those you come to trust will betray. Do not trust. It is better to be alone, to be the Perfect Soldier'**

That particular line of indoctrination caught his attention. 'Those I trust will betray? Duo betrayed me...leaving me to be captured by the Alliance. Doctor J, he never told me the truth about my training. I trusted him, didn't I? Maybe they were right.'

**'Those you come to trust will betray. Do not trust.'**

'Didn't I trust Endymion with Elysion's defence, albeit reluctantly? He turned out to be a traitor.'

**'Those you come to trust will betray. Do not trust.'**

'Atalanta? I trusted her, to stay loyal to me. Did she?'

**'Those you come to trust will betray. Do not trust.'**

'Saberwyn was supposed to protect my wife. I trusted him to do that, even though he was only a mere mortal. But did he do more? Did he do anything to her?'

**'Those you come to trust will betray. Do not trust'**

Realisation hit him like a thunderbolt. 'I trusted Atalanta to be loyal to me. If she betrayed me...she lied to me. She loved another man...'

"Saberwyn." Heero growled deeply as he stood up, his entire body rigid.

"Hee-man, what's wrong?..." Duo asked. Heero's entire persona was really scaring him. Standing before him was not his best bud, but the ultimate soldier and assassin, the killer that Dr J had trained. The perfect soldier that had first come to Earth, the Heero none of them really wanted to mess with.

"I'm going to kill that _fucking_ mortal," Heero snarled, running out of the room.

"Something has gone very wrong," Quatre shuddered at what he was feeling from Heero.

Ten minutes later, Quatre yelped, a sharp pain stabbing into his 'space heart'. At the same time, loud shouts were heard from next door. Loud, angry screams. One voice was clearly Heero's, the other belonging to Atalanta.

"What is going on over there?" Wufei grumbled in annoyance, the racket again disturbing his meditations.

"I'm gonna go see," Duo said, already halfway out the door.

"Wait for us. Something tells me that what ever is happening over there, it's important," Trowa said, in one of his rare moments of speaking in more then a few words.

When they got over there, they could hear Atalanta and Heero yelling at each other in languages that they didn't understand. Heero was standing just in the front door, Atalanta in the front yard. Syaoran was off to the side, tears in his eyes, trying to hide himself from whatever was going on between his parents. Trowa came over, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"You okay?" Trowa asked.

"Why are they fighting?" Syaoran whimpered. "Why are they fighting like this?"

"Do you have any idea what started it? Last we saw Heero, he was extremely mad, and talking about killing someone," Quatre questioned.

"You know how Atalanta is close friends with Saberwyn?" Syaoran sniffled, bringing a stop to his tears. Everybody flinched as a particularly violent outburst erupted from Heero, despite only one of them could understand it.

"What about Sabe? They're just friends, aren't they?" Duo queried.

"Yeah, well when we got home, Heero was waiting for us. You could feel the anger rolling off him. He's accusing Atalanta of cheating on him with Saberwyn," Syaoran revealed.

All of a sudden, Lina came jogging down the street. Seeing the conflict on the front lawn, she broke into a sprint, covering the final hundred metres in record time. "What is going on here?" she demanded from the huddle of boys trying desperately to stay out of the line of fire.

"Apparently Heero thinks Atalanta's been cheating on him, with some guy called Saberwyn," Quatre filled in.

"Bull shit," Lina replied, snorting. Then she looked up, hearing a very derogatory burst of Lunarian from Heero, and a plea to "stop it" from Atalanta. She pulled a phone out of her pocket, quickly punching in a number, then speaking into the mobile. "Trouble... Wing... Here, now. Spread the word."

"He's taking it a bit hard, aren't they just dating?" Duo asked, thoroughly confused.

"Shut up, otoko. You have _no_ idea how much Heero's love means to Atalanta," she spat at the braided idiot. "She only wants him, and doesn't want to lose him again. She doesn't want to be alone again."

Recognition dawned on Duo, triggered by the word _alone_. He remembered how Heero was back at the start of Op Meteor, wanting only to work alone, trying to drive away anyone who wanted to give a damn about him. Back when he was the Perfect Soldier. He swore. "Perfect Soldier," he announced to the other pilots.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"They all looked at each other, unsure of how to put it to the kid. "It's his training," Quatre eventually ventured forth, having trouble making himself heard over the racket. "Somehow his conditioning is trying to drive him away from her. Whatever the truth, his mind has given him a reason to hate Atalanta, thus stopping her from being an 'obstacle'."

Almost in confirmation of his theory, Atalanta's screaming changed to English, as she started to back away from the house.

"YOU BASTARD! I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I LOVE YOU, ONLY YOU!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, before spinning around and running off into the bush. Syaoran shook his head glumly as he felt her teleport away.

"She's run away. She's not coming back," he said to nobody in particular. The other three girls ran up, having teleported into the bush near the house, a different area to the one Atalanta had fled into.

"I don't think I want to know what just happened," Rika said from where she and the other girls were standing, taking one look at the expression on the boys' faces.

"Don't ask me," Duo ventured, "but from my view of the events, Heero has just dumped Atalanta in one of the worst ways possible."

"Heero, you have got some explaining to do!" Aislin yelled at the pilot standing in the doorway. In reply, he grunted, stepping inside and slamming the door.

Eventually, the girls, Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Syaoran cautiously ventured into the house. Duo went in search of Heero, Rika and Aurora tried to calm Syaoran down, and the rest 'council-of-war'red, trying to work out what they could do with the situation.

"I hope Saberwyn doesn't find out about all this," Duo commented, returning after the search effort failed.

"Find out about what?" a voice snarled from the doorway. "Where's Lady Atalanta?"

After emerging from the teleport, Atalanta found herself in the park near the Venturer hall. She walked across the park, sitting on the bench where she and Saberwyn had met again in this generation. Her head fell into her hands, and she started to cry.

Her sensitive hearing could hear a song, probably being played on some house radio. It was pre-colony, for some reason that kind of music had come into fashion again. She vaguely recalled the name of the band, No Doubt, and she found herself singing along.

It was eerie, how well an ancient song matched her feelings so well. She didn't think too much about it as she sang along, tears pouring down her face.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la   
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'   
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

"I felt her leave, and she didn't seem in a good mood," Saberwyn continued. "Where did she go, and what's wrong with her?"

"Heero's just gone and accused her of infidelity," Duo supplied. "It was the final straw. She's running away."

"What!" the mortal barked in surprise. "Who'd he name?!"

Everybody fell silent, not knowing how to tell him what had happened. Finally, Rika ventured forth, offering a single word. "You."

Saberwyn stood his ground for several seconds, frozen by shock. "LORD WING, REPORT!!!!!" he then roared, his voice expanding throughout the vastness of the mansion. The ladies knew that this didn't happen every day, no knight of any order dared give orders to his god. What surprised everyone though, was when the missing Heero strode in to the room, calm as anything.

"What do you want?" he asked, stone cold, but clearly none to happy to see Saberwyn.

"To know where in that combat-happy, pea-sized, over-conditioned brain, you managed to come up with the conclusion that your wife, the one who has stayed faithful and alone since present company _all died_, had been cheating on you!" Saberwyn spat, equally unhappy with the recent turn of events.

"She seemed to hold you in very high regard. She cares deeply about you," Heero replied. It hurt him to say this, his mind telling him he had been betrayed both by his wife and the upstart of a mortal that stood before him.

"Because I've been defending her for over _five thousand years_! I've been by her side since the end of the Great War." It was truth; Saberwyn had almost constantly been present to protect his lady, Atalanta, throughout eighty-three reincarnations. "She literally went to hell and back after you were all killed, and I was the only one there to support her. We became close friends because of that, but nothing more!"

Saberwyn paused, trying to calm himself before continuing. "Anyway, if caring about someone is indication of an affair, Blondie over there has a lot of explaining to do. He gives a damn about everyone!" he finished, pointing at Quatre to clearly indicate his claim.

"What does that have to do with it," was Heero's reply, still deadpan.

Saberwyn's jaw dropped. "You're not Wing," he accused. "The Lord Wing I remember was a kind, compassionate, _emotional_ man, one who would do anything to ensure Atalanta's safety and happiness." The ladies were shocked, they had recognised that something was wrong with him, but this was the first time somebody had spelled it out for all to hear. They were willing to give Heero's recovery time, but Saberwyn was evidently not in the mood to be as tolerant.

"Now it makes sense," he continued. "You're not the old you. You want to be the old you, but something from your past is stopping you. Anything in the way of you becoming the old you is a threat to you."

"Whoa, Sabe," Duo butted in, "Take it down a notch for the morons present. _You_ aren't making any sense."

"Shut it, Maxwell," Saberwyn snarled. "He knows what I mean."

Heero's expression had changed, an almost unnoticible shift, but it was clear he was paying serious attention to the mortal, and understood something Duo couldn't.

"Alright, impostor. I have an ultimatum for you. Either mister kindness-and-love better make an appearance and apologise to his wife, when I bring her back, before permanently replacing mister uptight, Perfect Shithead, Buster-Rifle-up-his-arse," Saberwyn spoke, his tone rising and darkening with every word, "or I will be forced to follow my orders. Do you remember those orders, _'my lord?'_" he finished with bitter sarcasm.

Heero could only nod.

"Protect Atalanta while I'm away fighting? Keep her safe, keep her happy, keep her from being hurt in any way? Use all force to stop anyone who seeks to harm her? Sound familiar?" Saberwyn asked. "Good, because you've come dangerously close to becoming the target of your own orders. It isn't a pleasant situation, but I've done it before, and I'll do it again."

On that note, he turned to face Quatre. "I know you don't have the foggiest about what I'm about to ask, but I can't sense Atalanta. Do you have any idea where she might have run to?"

"Shouldn't we..."Aurora started, but Saberwyn cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Any of you coming with me runs the risk of doing even more damage. It would be best for all of us if I went alone. I know how to handle this."

Quatre nodded. "I personally wouldn't risk it, especially since Saberwyn has done this before. He would know best. I don't know where she is, but does 'the first place' mean anything?"

"Enough," Saberwyn answered. "While I'm gone, work on him, though I'm pretty sure he'll pull through on his own. Somebody keep an eye on the kid. I'll meet you in the middle," he added cryptically, before turning and running out of the room. Trowa, leaning out the door, witnessed Saberwyn rip a sword from a display in the hall, before racing out the door.

Heero moved as well, leaving the room as if in a trance. Duo followed him, but was eventually cut off when Heero shut and locked the door of Atalanta's training hall in his face. Insulted, he turned to report this to the rest of the group.

Rays of sunlight speared through the windows of Atalanta's mansion, illuminating the scene in the training hall. Heero was in the process of destroying the third punching bag of his all-night haul. His mind said he was fine, he was the Perfect Soldier, but in his heart he knew that something was seriously wrong with him. Hence the need to destroy inanimate objects.

A crash from the far end of the hall caught his attention. Turning, he saw that Lina had kicked the doors down, and was approaching him with the clear intention of inflicting bodily harm.

"You are a fool, Wing. What in all the hells got into your head, to make you think that Neko was cheating on you?" she growled, swinging the katana - she had nicked off Wufei - with barley restrained anger.

"She is too close to that mortal, Saberwyn," Heero replied simply.

"Idiot! Saberwyn has been following your orders to protect her. They are FRIENDS! Nothing more! She has been faithful to you for _five thousand years _Heero. Didn't you hear him? Get what he said through your thick skull!" Lina snapped.

"I cannot trust anyone. I am to be alone," he replied automatically, grabbing a long handled axe from the nearest rack of weaponry. Just in case.

'Case' happened, as Lina launched herself towards him, ready to take vengeance for the pain this fool had caused to her cousin. "Why don't you understand? She loves you!" she cried, swinging down on him.

Heero blocked effortlessly with the axe-pole. "The mortal is my enemy. I trusted him and Atalanta. Everyone I trust will betray."

"Bull shit!" Lina replied, sending a flurry of blows towards him. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, blocked every single one of them, before replying in kind. His intention was different. 'Lina is not the enemy. She did not betray me. The mortal was the one who betrayed me, and the mortal must pay. There is no other way.'

"I am a soldier," Heero tried to explain, still in the automatic mindset. "I am alone. I must defeat my enemy." He leaped over a swing intended to shorten him at the kneecaps, leaping away from Lina. As soon as he landed, he changed direction, charging at Lina with the axehead held before him. She ducked under his weapon, connecting her shoulder with his chest, and used his momentum to flip him over her back, sending him sprawling.

"The war you fought is over, Heero Yuy. Didn't you tell Wufei that, that he no longer needed to fight?" Lina asked Heero as he picked himself up from the ground, swiping a trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"I was wrong," he said, preparing to attack her again. "Enemies still exist. I must continue to fight my enemies." He charged her again, this time she blocked the blow. They looked into each other's faces, inches apart, separated by the hafts of their weapons.

"The only enemy left to face is yourself!" Lina yelled, trying to counter Heero's greater strength, pushing her to the ground. "The Perfect Soldier is no longer needed. Wing is needed now." Seeing movement at the end of the hall granted her inspiration. "Fight the Perfect Soldier, Heero. Fight for your wife's love. Fight for the son who watches you battle now!"

Heero turned his head to look over his shoulder, scared by the thought that Syaoran would see him like this. His fear was confirmed; his teenage son was standing in the wreckage of the door, tears in his eyes as he watched his father slowly try to destroy his family, his mother's friends. He turned without knowing why, to offer apology for what he had done to his child, leaving his attack of Lina.

Who, no longer straining to protect herself, now sprang up and dealt a painful blow to the distracted pilot with the butt of her weapon, tripping him in almost the same instant. Heero keeled over, spinning around in mid-air before crashing to the ground, where he suddenly came under attack from a completely different enemy. The contact between Heero's head and the ground seemed to knock loose a previously hidden series of memories. Realisation of how Syaoran came to be filled him, as he remembered the year everyone had spent trapped on Gaea, drawn there by an unknown will. Atalanta's last words to him before they were sent back echoed through his mind. "I'm pregnant".

Ai shiteru, Atalanta he thought, as the hideously one-sided battle between Wing and the Perfect Soldier played itself out in his head. Understanding filled him as the personality of Lord Wing, King of Elysion, and infamous prankster, finally flowed through his mind and body, overriding the conditioning he had been forced to accept under Doctor J, and booting the perfect soldier out the proverbial door. His eyes softened as he felt relief at being his true self once more.

Lina stood over him still, staring intently. In reply, he closed his eyes, uttering "Zero system disengaged," before planting a wide grin on his face. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me Nataku. I deserved that one," He smirked at his cousin-in-law.

"Wing? Is that really you?" Lina asked, hope returning to her eyes.

"Really Nataku, am I that easy to forget?" Heero flipped onto his feet, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Father?" Syaoran wondered aloud from the end of the hall. Seeing the devil-may-care grin sent in his direction, he started running to Heero, tackling him with a hug almost hard enough to send Heero back to the floor.

"I'm back, son," he consoled the child, ruffling the teenager's hair.

Suddenly a crackle was heard. It seemed that Duo had figured out how to use the intercom. "Hey cool, she's got cameras all over the house, even in the bathrooms," the braided wonder commented happily.

"Baka," Heero sighed affectionately, sending a one-fingered salute in the direction of the nearest camera. His brother would never change.

"Yo Heero, Lina, ya might want to stop whatever it is you're doing, cause a motorbike just pulled up the driveway. I think Saberwyn is back," Duo reported.

"Uh...I'd better get up there and fix the mess I made. I hope she can forgive me," Heero grimaced at the thought of how pissed off Atalanta probably was. She wasn't even responding to him via their mate-bond.

Meanwhile, the other pilots and girls were sitting in the living room, having been re-joined by Duo, who had been dragged from the surveillance room by Rika before he caused too much damage. They looked up as Heero and Lina entered. The girls gasped upon seeing the look in Heero's eyes.

"Wing is back!" Aurora exclaimed happily, "The true Wing is back! Nii-san!"

"About time I came back, don't you think, imouto?" Heero replied playfully.

"Glad to have you back PROPERLY Wing. However, somebody has a lot of work to do," Rika stated.

"Don't I know it?" Heero muttered, leaving Syaoran with his aunts and unknowing uncles before walking out to find his wife.

Atalanta looked up as she sensed Heero heading towards them. As he stepped through the door, his form shifted, causing her to gasp. For the first time in five millennia, King Heero of Elysion stood before her. She knew that he was truly his old self again, or else he would not have been able to change to his royal form. She got off Saberwyn's bike and walked towards Heero, slowly. As she moved, she also took her royal form, her tails hidden under her skirts and the crown of the Queen of Elysion sitting proudly on her head.

"Atalanta...I've been a fool," Heero whispered sadly in Lunarian.

"Anyone could tell you that," Atalanta snorted, "Nevertheless, I will forgive you for this. I have been informed that the Perfect Soldier took over you, but it appears you have defeated it, most likely thanks to Lina."

"I don't deserve you Neko," Heero sighed, looking at her with sorrow-filled eyes. He stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms, embracing her apologetically, feeling the warmth of the person he loved, the one he almost lost because he forgot how to trust his friends and family.

Atalanta permitted him to hold her for a short time, before pulling back. As he looked at her, wondering what was going on, she raised her hand, and slapped him hard. "That was for being such a bastard," she stated, watching sorrow and regret form in his eyes, before adding "And this..." she trailed off, pulling him into a kiss.

Inside, everyone clearly heard the sound of Atalanta slapping Heero, even though none of them were disrespectful enough to actively try and watch the pair.

"Ow! I wish I knew what was going on out there," Duo muttered.

"You don't want to know." Saberwyn replied, having snuck into the room.

"What's the situation?" Aurora asked in Lunarian, concealing the truth of the scene from Duo, Trowa and Wufei.

"Lord Wing and Lady Atalanta appear to have made up. International scale chaos has been avoided, and I've just put myself out of a year's worth of work," the mortal replied.

"How can we thank you, Saberwyn?" Rika asked.

"You can't. He can. Give this disk to Heero. Everything he needs to know is on there. As soon as possible, please," Saberwyn answered with the grin of someone who is about to profit immensely, handing a datadisk to Rika. "It was an honour seeing you all again," he said, before turning his back and walking away.

"Weird," Lina commented.

**Author's Notes:** Man, the argument in this chapter was something that I had been dreading to write. I'm so glad that I got it over and done with. If anyone is curious as to why those with their memories back never speak in Latin around the pilots who don't remember, it's because I figure that Quatre and Wufei at least would have been taught Latin in their schooling.

This chapter has been heavily messed with by Saberwyn: Official Editor of the Silver Alliance


	10. Random camping experience Part OneA shar...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Ten :** Random camping experience Part One...A shared Nightmare.

**Authors Notes...** Hey guys. This is my random space filler for the holidays between term two and term three. Just to clear things up, the students have been wearing their winter uniforms during term two and will also be doing so during term three.

Soon the term drew to a close, and some very bored students were trying to figure out what to spend their holidays doing. Duo sighed, for what seemed the thousandth time, from his flopped position on the couch in the living room of Quatre's mansion.

"Maxwell, could you be any more annoying?" Wufei complained from where he was reading, glasses perched on his nose as usual

"Knowing Duo, he probably could, Wufei," Heero pointed out as he walked into the room. When around the pilots, he still acted like his perfect-soldier self.

"You have a point Yuy. What are you doing over here, I would have thought you would be next door with the girl and her brother?" Wufei questioned.

"We realised that Duo must be driving you lot insane by now, so we're inviting him over for a while. It was Atalanta's idea, not mine," Heero revealed.

"Thank Allah," Quatre muttered, only Heero's youkai healing picking the words up. He smirked slightly.

"Come on Duo, I have no idea what Neko has planned, but it probably involves unhealthy amounts of tang and the other four girls." Heero said, dragging Duo next door by the braid.

"Itai! Hee-chan, why do you have to be so mean to me?" Duo exclaimed, rubbing his sore head as he walked into the living room of the Demon Domain – as the mansion had been affectionately named by Atalanta – with Heero following him. "I would have come anyway if you'd just asked!"

"It's his right as your big brother," Syaoran stated in Lunarian. The girls cracked up.

"It's fun. With nothing for me to blow up these days, how else am I supposed to amuse myself?" Heero monotoned.

"Wait...don't answer that one Duo, Syaoran is too young to hear your perverted thoughts," Atalanta butted in.

Duo just grinned, while the other four ladies giggled, Rika blushing slightly.

"Ne, Rika, what's it like to have such a perverted man for a husband?" Aislin asked in Jovian from where she was reading the manga FAKE. All the girls had an obsession with it and thought Ryou and Dee where bishies.

"The benefits are unbelievable. Hentais are always the most creative. Besides, a good yank of his braid always stops him from going too far." Rika replied in the same language from where she was putting band-aids on, Her demon-cat, Tobiano, had elected her his new scratching post.

"Sounds like fun. He always has been a pervert, and didn't he rub off on Wing, once we got him to open up in the past?" Aurora piped up in Solarian. She was reading a manga called 'Eerie Queerie'.

"Heero was so much fun when we got him to open up. He was a prankster equal to Atalanta. I'm glad we got that side of him back," Lina agreed, looking up from her 'Utena' manga.

"I'm glad too, Nataku," Atalanta smiled slightly.

"Do I even want to know what they are talking about?" Duo asked Heero, indicating in the direction of the living room, where the girls were chatting loudly in another language. He, Syaoran and Heero had performed a strategic withdrawal to the kitchen, where Heero was knocking together a few snacks for the boys.

"They're talking about you actually, Heero too. Those girls are big gossipers," Syaoran revealed. "You should have seen how much they grilled Lina the other day, when she came over after spending the entire day with Wufei."

"But what language is it?" Duo asked in sincere curiosity. "I've picked up more than a few tounges, both from the streets as a kid, and from training with the Doc. But I've never heard anything like that before."

"I'd be surprised if you had. Those dialects pre-date almost any written history we possess. They are from five thousand years ago." Heero stated, almost reverently.

"What? Only the Silver Alliance existed back then, and most reckon that's a myth," Duo stated, confusion written on his face.

"You know of the silver alliance?" Syaoran yelped, surprised and equally confused.

"Only bits and pieces. It's always fascinated me, especially the Saturnian family. I mean, those people were supposed to have ruled hell. How much closer to Shinigami can you get?" Duo grinned proudly.

"What do you know, the baka has a brain after all," Lina drawled from the doorway of the kitchen.

"You've been around Wu-man too long," Duo stated.

"Don't insult my mate!" Rika seethed in Saturnian, before leaping at Lina and knocking her to the ground. Duo couldn't help but stare as the two began to trade blows.

"That exclamation, Duo, was in Saturnian. All of us know the languages from back then, and each of us has our own favourite. We believe that the story of the Silver Alliance is more than myth," Atalanta explained, gracefully leaping over Rika and Lina as they rolled past.

"Really? What languages are there?" Duo was beyond curious now and was displaying his rarely seen intellectual side

"There's Lunarian, which I know, along with Latin and Ancient Egyptian. Saturnian is Rika's forte. Aurora specializes in Latin, Solarian and Venusian..."

"Venusian? I thought she only ruled the sun?" Heero questioned in Latin.

"Nah, we scored control of Venus near the end, when Minako was taken over by the Negaverse. It was just after the Saturnian palace was leveled, so not many people paid much attention," Aurora replied in kind.

"Will you stop interrupting me, you baka!" Atalanta snapped in English, whacking Heero on the back of the head with her open hand. Duo found this exchange amusing, snorting with laughter.

"Man you are whipped, Heero. She's got you house-trained!" He cracked up, missing the 'I'm going to kill you later' look sent in his specific direction. Heero may have gotten rid of the Perfect Soldier, but he had decided to keep the repertoire of glares. You never knew when a glare would come in handy.

"Soon you won't be one to talk Duo, I'll make sure of it!" Rika yelled in Saturnian, momentarily breaking from her scuffle with Lina. Everybody who understood burst into laughter. Duo just stood there, looking bemused. While the others calmed down, he took the opportunity to break up the cat-fighting pair, pulling Rika into the safety of his arms. He figured protecting her from 'Wu-man's wu-man' was as good a reason as any to get his hands on her beautiful self.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Aislin's forte is Jovian and Mercurian; and Lina knows Martian and Alpha Centaurian best," Atalanta finished her list.

"Whoa, that's a lot of languages," Duo was shocked. "Where did you find the time to learn all that?"

"There's still Plutonian, Neptunian and Uranian to take into account," Heero commented. "Isn't Eleanor the only one who speaks Plutonian these days? I have no idea what happened to Haruka, Michuru and Setsuna," Heero commented.

"Too depressing to think of really," Aurora said, before an idea came to her, "I know what we can do to pass time these holidays!"

"What, Pansy Gal?" Lina asked, examining the 'wounds of honour' she'd acquired, making sure none were too serious.

"CAMPING TRIP!" Aurora exclaimed happily.

"Remind me again exactly WHY we are doing this?" Wufei complained as he helped Quatre load supplies into the trunk of the final Jeep. More than enough experience in camping had been gained during Operation Meteor; just this time they wouldn't be hiding so much. Wufei had grown to dislike camping because of the war, and he wasn't about to change his mind on the matter, even though Meiran had assured him it would be 'fun'.

"It's either this, or be stuck at home trying to study while Duo passes the time by running around like a headless chicken," Quatre stated.

"I think this camping trip is sounding better by the minute," Trowa muttered quietly as he walked past.

Once the two cars were packed and everyone had climbed in, they set off for the Blue Mountains. Atalanta, having been around for as long as she had, knew all the best camping spots.

It took them almost two hours to reach the place Atalanta had chosen for them to stay at. When they got out of the vehicles and had a look around, everybody saw that the trip was well worth it. The camping ground was an open area, large enough for the group to camp in comfortably. There was already an area cleared for a fire, and fresh water and proper toilets were located in a building nestled just within the trees marking a semicircular perimeter to the site. The other half of the circle, facing the rising sun, sloped down gently, leading towards a lake, which was backed by small cliffs, fed by several rivers and waterfalls. Atalanta had mentioned that there was even a pod of mountain dolphins residing in the lake. It all just added to the beauty of the place.

All in all, the site was magnificent and nobody was ashamed to inform Atalanta of this.

"It wasn't too hard to arrange, seeing as I own the land anyway," Atalanta smirked as she started emptying the back of the 'freighter', a modded, six wheeled utility most of the camping gear had been brought up on.

"You own this site?" Quatre was shocked.

"You'd be surprised just how many things I own, Quatre. I could probably give you a run for your money," Atalanta giggled.

It took them about half an hour to full set things up to their liking. Once they had, the boys were assigned their mission: find wood for the fire. In the meantime, the girls went down to test the temperature of the water. When the pilots and Syaoran got back, they found the five happy ladies splashing on the shore of the lake.

"You ladies having fun?" Duo called out to them.

"Of course we are!" Rika yelled back. "The water is great, and it will be perfect tomorrow morning with the sun rising on it."

Eventually, the fire was constructed and lit. Just in time too, the sun was beginning to set. Syaoran, who was currently going through the stage of teenage male development that was known as pyromania, took great delight in being allowed to light the camp fire.

"Was I that much of a pyro when I was his age?" Heero asked Aurora in Latin, watching his son in mild shock. Syaoran seemed to have no fear of the fire, and about as much respect for its dangers.

"You were worse, Wing. After all, you were destined to be the god of war. Fire and brimstone belong in your department," Aurora giggled as she replicated Heero's famous trick, the ability to pull a gun from thin air, except with a bag of marshmallows.

"Remember when he discovered the 'Halls of Fire' during our trip to the Martian kingdom?" Rika enquired, poking Atalanta in the side as the older girl pulled out a grill and several packets of sausages.

"Who could forget? He ended up lighting Milliardo's cape on fire and blamed it on Princess Rei," Atalanta sniggered as she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Don't remind me," Heero groaned, throwing his arms up in surrender.

"What's wrong, Heero?" Quatre questioned.

"Embarrassing memories from my childhood, I was a pyro," Heero replied in the monotone that was really starting to irritate Atalanta. She was glad that the monotone was only an act now, but it still annoyed her.

"YOU were a pyro?" Duo snorted in laughter.

"You would be surprised by what Heero was like when we were all growing up as kids," Atalanta smiled sadly, realising how long a road it was until her family was reunited.

After an enjoyable dinner, everyone crawled into their assigned tents and into their sleeping bags. There were six tents in all. The occupants went as follows: Tent 1- Atalanta. Tent 2- Rika and Aislin. Tent 3- Aurora and Lina. Tent 4- Heero and Duo. Tent 5- Quatre and Trowa. Tent 6- Wufei and Syaoran.

"Hey Heero, aren't you supposed to be sharing a tent with Atalanta?" Duo teased.

"Shut up, baka," Heero growled, hitting Duo on the back of the head.

"OW!" Duo cried out, his voice carrying to the other tents.

"Will you be quiet, Maxwell?!" Wufei roared from the tent he was sharing with Syaoran. After discovering that the kid had spent quite a bit of time in China with the Li clan, the pair had quickly become fast friends.

Around about midnight that night, Rika and Duo were both pulled into the same nightmare. But it was more then a nightmare, it was a vision of their past together – though Duo had no idea of this.

Dream Sequence (Duo's POV)

_I stood with my friends in the massive and surprisingly beautiful gardens that surrounded the Saturnian palace. We were congratulating Wufei and Lina on their up-coming wedding. I am happy for my friends. I turned to the palace, smiling as I saw my wife, Rika, walk out with our almost one-year-old daughter Hotaru in her arms._

_"Hello my little shi-tenshi... I grinned, scooping Hotaru out of her mother's arms._

_Unable to talk, Hotaru gurgled happily and snuggled into my arms._

_"She's a cutey alright. You're a very lucky man, Shin," Aislin smiled, walking over with Trowa to inspect the first heir of the sennen hanyou legacy. They had only returned from their honeymoon that day._

_At that moment, Heero and Atalanta, both looking rather frazzled, teleported onto the scene._

_"Thank Ra we finally got away from court!" Atalanta exclaimed._

_"Bad day?" Rika asked sympathetically. Atalanta and Heero ruled Elysion, and thus earth._

_"You have no idea. That Elysion council is a bunch of simpering fools. It's hard to resist the temptation to unleash the wrath of the sennen hanyou on them. Now, how's my favourite niece?" Heero asked, stealing Hotaru from my arms. Surprisingly, for a man who was supposed to be the god of war, Heero had a big soft spot for kids and couldn't wait to become a father. Till then, he doted on his niece._

_"Wing, she's your only niece," I laughed at my twin brother's comment about the 'wrath of the sennen hanyou'._

_"And she needs to go down for her nap. I'll be right back," Rika said as she freed our daughter from the evil clutches of Uncle Heero and entered the palace. Maybe I'm a little over-dramatic sometimes... nah! The God of Death needs a few eccentricities._

_Ten minutes later, she came back out, happy with the knowledge that our beautiful daughter was asleep in her nursery, in the west wing of the palace._

_"Now, what's this I hear about Shenlong finally popping the question?" Atalanta asked, turning to the Queen of Alpha Centauri._

_"About bloody time I say," Heero grinned, "Perhaps a celebratory prank is in order? Shall I contact Sesshoumaru and Kouga?"_

_"A prank sounds like a good idea indeed. But who shall we prank, dearest brother of mine?" I asked._

_"The Lunar council has been giving mother and father some trouble lately. They do not believe that Serenity is fit to be the next queen, and that she should accept the arranged marriage offered by Prince Endymion of America," Milliardo reported from where he stood with his wife, Lucrezia, my sister-in-law._

_"What? Why do those idiots they think that? Serenity's the perfect heir. She will be a fair and kind ruler, we all made sure of that when Queen Selenity named her," I ranted. If there's one thing I've learned from Mister God of Justice himself, a good rant every now and again is supposed to be healthy for the soul._

_"They seem to think that wanting a Terran demon for my mate and become a demon myself, makes me too rash and irresponsible to be Queen. That is also why they're trying to force me to marry Endymion. I can't stand that prig," Serenity herself finally spoke her piece, a look of disgust on her face._

_"The real question is how to pra..." my wife started to say, but was cut off by Heero._

_"HIT THE DECK!" he roared. Out of reflex, I fell to the ground, pulling Rika down, sheltering her with my body. Just in time, the second after we hit dirt, an enormous explosion went off, which would have put us down anyway. We picked ourselves up off the ground, and I was about to comment that nobody appeared to be hurt, when I saw the look of shock and horror on Aislin's face._

_"Oh my god...THE PALACE!" Aislin screamed. I turned to look... the entire palace had been destroyed!_

_"HOTARU!" I roared, as we all raced for what remained of the castle._

_"She's got to be here somewhere!" Trowa exclaimed as we all began digging through the rubble, all that was left of the west wing. Moving a large slab of marble aside, I suddenly came across her tiny, broken body._

_I gently picked her up, cradling the empty shell like I had held her only half an hour ago._

_"NO!!!" I roared to the sky, ignoring the rain that had started to fall._(AN: Do you think it's possible for it to rain on Saturn? ; )

End Dream Sequence (Third Person POV)

"NO!!!"

The entire group was woken by Duo and Rika's combined screams. Everyone raced out of their tents. Atalanta got a few stares due to the fact that she was wearing a pair of Heero's black boxers and one of his tank tops.

"Um, Lan, did you raid Heero's dresser?" Aislin asked.

"Yes," Atalanta replied in a very familiar monotone, before sniffing the air to find Rika's sent. The dragon-lady had fled after she had woken from her version of the nightmare. Heero, who was unable to show the concern he felt for his brother due to his act, was supporting a very shaken Duo.

"Where's...Rika?" Duo asked, his voice hoarse after screaming.

"She's down by the lake, chucking stones and crying. Her nightmare affected her badly," Atalanta replied calmly, her senses telling her everything she needed to know.

"How can you tell? It's too far away to see in this light," Trowa questioned, unconvinced.

"It isn't the first time this has happened, and we know what she's like," Aislin replied. "Anyway, you can hear the sound of something hitting the water clear enough."

"Excuse me; I need to go and calm her down before she has a hysteria attack, or worse, goes and does something stupid," Atalanta said, before spinning around and taking off, following her friend's scent.

Heero helped Duo sit on a log by the fire which Aislin had rebuilt.

"What was your nightmare about, Duo?" Quatre asked as he sat down. He didn't need any kind of power to see how bad Duo was hurting; it was written all over his body.

"It was at a castle...a place like nowhere on earth. You guys were all there, so were Zechs, Lucrezia, and a few people I didn't recognize, called Serenity, Otogi, Malik and Akeifa. Why do I know their names? Any way, the end result of the dream is that the palace is destroyed and a ten month old baby girl who was my daughter in it is killed." Duo asked, not knowing the reaction what he was saying would provoke in the girls present.

"Ra, no! Not that night!" Aurora yelped, as she realised what Duo and Rika had just been forced to relive.

"You know what I saw?" Duo asked, but Aurora would not reply. Beside him Heero, literally preventing Duo from collapsing, shuddered, enough for Duo to notice. "Heero?"

"Don't ask. You really don't want to know the answer," Heero growled, the sound rather animalistic.

"Father?" Syaoran questioned in Lunarian, "Why is everyone so upset, over a time where everyone was together?"

"Because he dreams of the past, cub. He dreams of the night the Saturnian palace was destroyed. The night that Ryu and Shin's daughter, Hotaru, was killed. She was only ten months old, the only child to be born to any of us in the alliance days," Heero replied in kind.

Syaoran nodded in understanding, before a whimper escaped him. He decided that he would be of more use by the lake, and he ran to join his mother in comforting Rika.

"Continue with your dream, Maxwell," Wufei demanded.

"Ya know how I said we were all there; well we were dressed like royalty, crowns and all. We didn't seem human, and we had these strange symbols on our foreheads. Most of us had tails and the lot of us had wings. I swear Trowa even had fangs. We were chatting about the fact that Wu-man had proposed to Lina. Atalanta and Heero were late and were complaining about some Elysion council..." He trailed off, witnessing the most impossible sight in the universe: Heero, bursting out in laughter.

"Uh...Hee-man, you okay over there?" Duo asked, rather concerned. This was a side of Heero Yuy none of the other pilots had seen before. Of course, the girls had all seen him act like that many times; this was the version of him they were used to.

"Excuse me for a moment," Aurora said, picking up her pillow and launching herself at Heero. She fly-tackled him off the log, landing so she sat astride his chest, and began to hit him repeatedly with the pillow.

"Will you get of me, imouto? It's hardly fair that you get to attack me when I have no way to retaliate," Heero complained in English, forgetting that he was around people who didn't know his true past.

"Fine, here. This should stop you complaining," Aurora sighed, pulling another pillow out of nowhere. She handed it to Heero as rose to her feet, stepping off him.

"Revenge is mine, little sister," Heero smirked, back flipping onto his feet and brandishing his pillow like it was a more lethal weapon, before chasing after the wisely running Aurora and lashing out at her with said pillow.

"Um...what just happened?" Quatre had a freaked-out look on his face.

"And how the hell did Aurora get that second pillow? It's like Heero and his gun coming from no where. He called her his imouto, so does it only run in his family or something? I want to learn how they do that!" Duo exclaimed.

"Our mission has been completed. We got Heero to lose the perfect soldier, and this was the result. He's been acting like this since after the argument with Atalanta," Lina informed him with a smirk, doing nothing to reduce his worrying.

Trowa was listening to this exchange, himself thoroughly confused. Even though he had never seen Heero act like this before, the whole scene felt familiar, almost right to him. What's more, the description of the events in Duo's dream felt familiar as well. He realised he needed to sort out his thoughts, so he stood up.

"Where are you going, Barton?" Wufei asked.

"A walk," Trowa replied simply, before moving off. His absence, although ignored by most, was noticed by one person. Aislin picked herself up, and moved into the bush, trailing after Trowa.

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's chapter ten done. Something seems to be up with Trowa, but what could it be? Tune in next time to find out what's bugging everybody's favourite silent clown. Remember people, I accept any and all reviews!

This chapter has been mess with by Saberwyn: Official Editor of the Silver Alliance.


	11. Random camping experience part twoanothe...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Eleven** Random Camping trip part two...another one returns

**Authors Notes...** Wow...eleven chapters. Never thought I'd get this far in any story I've written. This is fun! I only wish that more people would review my story, I want to know what people think of it. Thus, I'm going to put a copy of it in the Gundam Wing category of Maybe I'll get some reviews there. Anyway, enjoy everyone!

Down at the lakeshore, Atalanta had found Rika tossing stones. Typical depressed behavior. The only difference was that Rika was doing so in the divine sense of things. She was levitating boulders, catapaulting them into the middle of the lake.

"Is she okay?" Syaoran appeared beside Atalanta. Both of them watched Rika from their vantage point, the branches of a convenient tree.

"Obviously not, but that is why I followed her. You wait here okay; I need to talk to her, as a sister," Atalanta instructed her teenage son.

"Okay," Syaoran nodded, settling himself into a more comfortable position on the branch. Atalanta leapt of the branch, landing silently, catlike, next to Rika.

"Rika..." Atalanta sighed as she saw the tears streaming down her friend's face.

"Why did she have to die Neko?" Rika asked, turning to Atalanta. "That's the one thing that I've never understood. She was only ten months old; she had barely even begun to live." She launched herself into the older woman's arms, breaking down in tears.

"There are many things that fate has done that I don't understand. Like why I lived when everyone else died Azzdog's note: See the bloody mortal for answers. One thing I do know, after all these years, is that everything happens for a reason, and that if one loses someone important to them in an unfair situation, they will eventually get them back. You'll get Hotaru back one day Rika, this much I can promise you," Atalanta said to comfort the crying girl.

As soon as Rika composed herself, no mean feat, Atalanta called Syaoran over, to help them back up to the campground. The sight that greeted them was of Heero and Aurora, in the midst of a viscious pillow fight.

"Um, what started that?" Syaoran questioned in shock.

"Aurora fly-tackled Heero, and they started attacking each other with pillows," Duo tried to explian, still not understanding himself.

"They should have waited for me. That looks like fun!" Syaoran complained. Rika and Atalanta looked at each other with the grin worn by two people who share an in-joke.

"The divine ceremony," Rika said.

"Oh kami! How did I forget THAT night?" Atalanta giggled, setting the rest of the girls off.

"We got SO drunk that night, it's not surprising that Leo and Lupus had a pillow fight in the middle of the throne room," Lina snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Quatre questioned.

"You really don't want to know. It is not an appropriate story for Syaoran to hear," Atalanta snorted, remembering her drunken older brother swimming in the atrium fountain. Then her recall was directed towards the patch of catnip she had found in the garden. She collapsed in fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Heero had stopped the fight and was now standing over her.

"The patch of catnip," was all Atalanta could gasp out. Heero smirked in amusement, before offering her a hand to help stand up. Atalanta accepted it, slingshoting herself into comforting embrace.

"Hey, where are Trowa and Aislin?" Duo questioned, looking around.

"They both went for a walk. Don't you ever pay attention to anything Maxwell?" Wufei replied.

"I'll go look for them," Syaoran offered as he walked off.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Duo suggested with an evil grin, now that the one minor he was really worried about had vanished.

"No way in hell Duo!" Heero and Atalanta growled in unison. They had developed a healthy dislike for playing THAT particular game with him, back in the silver alliance.

Meanwhile, a thoroughly confused Trowa was walking through the bush, trying to sort out his memories. In particular, he was struggling to figure out what Aislin was to him. Why did she feel so familiar?

"ARGH!" Trowa collapsed to his knees, gripping his head in pain, as memories that had been locked away for five thousand years flooded his mind. Growing up on Jupiter...meeting all his friends...wishing on the Shinkon no Tama to become youkai, for Atalanta's sake...forming the sennen hanyou...becoming the infamous pranksters...being told that he was betrothed to Aislin...being split from his 'pride' (AN:1 see below) and sent away for lessons...returning and meeting up with everyone once again...marrying Aislin...the death of Hotaru...the attack on the alliance and everyones' deaths. Memory after memory poured into his head as he curled up in a protective ball on the ground.

When it had all finished, he stood gracefully, his eyes flashing with his returned power. His form shifted to his humanoid youkai one, and almost instantly he caught the scent a negaverse minion, nearby.

"Come out, I know you're hiding," he growled, lengthening his claws. His eyes turned red as his blood and instincts screamed for him to fight.

A particularly ugly monster, looking like a gigantic, mutated chicken, walked out of the bush surrounding him. "Your life is mine," it squawked, with the arrogance typical of Negaverse minions.

"You minions are so cliché," Trowa grumbled as he moved into a fighting stance, "Nevertheless, this should be a good way to get used to the mortal plane again." He launched himself at the minion, using his enhanced speed to instantly gain the advantage. Flicking his arm out to the side, his katana – forged from pure Jovian steel, and bearing a jade handle – appeared in his hand. As his body reacted to what his mind what telling it, he decapitated and destroyed the creature with three elegant strokes.

"That was too easy," he sighed in disappointment as the monster disappeared, returning the sword to its sheath, which had appeared on his waist when he had summoned the blade.

"Leo?" a very familiar voice cried out, as a shocked Aislin stepped into the clearing. "Is that really you?"

"Aislin, my Siren. I've missed you," Trowa had tears in his eyes as he pulled Aislin into his arms, holding her close, letting the warmth of her body fill him.

"Oh Ra, I can't believe you're really back!" Aislin sobbed into his shoulder.

"Well I am, and I don't plan to ever leave you again, if I can help it," Trowa promised, as he inhaled her comforting scent, letting his memories of her meld with this scene. He wanted to say how much he loved her, how much he had longed for her with his dying breath, but the words would not come out. He settled for holding her, comforting and being comforted by her.

"You'd better not, or I'll put Lina's temper to shame," Aislin threatened, sticking her head up to look in his eyes.

Back at the camp, Rika and Duo were fleeing from a pissed off Heero and Atalanta. They had taken irritating the couple up as a hobby, and now Atalanta and Heero were out for their blood. Currently, Duo and Rika were hiding up a tree.

"Do you think they'll find us up here?" Rika asked Duo.

"If we stay very still, they might mistake us for a pair of drop bears," Duo replied in all seriousness.

Rika laughed, most normal people knew that drop bears did not exist. 'Then again, when was Duo ever normal?' she thought. "Won't you get bored?" she teased instead.

In reply, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her on top of him, both supported by the branch he was leaning on. "Nah, you're here," Duo answered, drawing her into a deep kiss.

This spontaneous act of passion saved them both, keeping the two of them silent as Atalanta and Heero ran past.

Trowa flopped down onto the grass, just looking up at the night sky. Aislin had explained everything to him, about how Atalanta had never died and who Syaoran really was. He let his mind wander, his attention quickly absorbed by the Southern Cross. Out here, away from the city lights, he could clearly see the six points of light that made up the constellation. 'Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta, the four points of the Crux Australis. Epsilon, sitting about halfway between Alpha and Delta. And L4-2X439, the colony that rests at the centre,' he recited from memory.

He felt a sudden weight on top of him, settling gently. Shifting so he could see, he found Aislin's head resting on his chest, as she too gazed up at the stars. He reached down with one hand, combing his fingers through her hair.

"You do realise how the others will react if they find us out here? Like this?" he asked her, quietly.

"They'd go ballistic," she half-whispered back. Trowa started chuckling, finding the understatement amusing. He was stopped short by a large, loud rustling in the undergrowth.

Pushing Aislin off his chest, out of harms way, he flipped himself off the ground, turning in midair to face the disturbance. As soon as his feet reached the ground, the former pilot quick-drew a sizeable Maglite from his belt, pointing the torch in the direction he'd heard the noise. One hand on the hilt of his sword, in case it was another yomma, he thumbed the torch on...

Revealing Atalanta's kid, Syaoran.

"What is going on?" the boy questioned, looking at Aislin and Trowa with a curious look on his face.

"So you're the heir to the Elysion throne? Hm...Neko has done a good job raising you," Trowa commented.

"Syaoran, I want you to meet your uncle Leo. He got his memories back about an hour ago. We've decided to keep it a secret, but seeing as you literally stumbled upon us, we'll let you know the truth." Aislin introduced. "Reckon you can keep that secret,"

"Promise," he swore, hand on heart. "You're Lord Trowa of Jupiter and Mercury, God of Silence, Sennen Hanyou Leo?" he then questioned, running through the myriad of titles Trowa posessed.

"That's right, cub. You mother has obviously taught you much," Trowa nodded.

"She practically raised me on stories of you guys. This is great! First I get my aunts back, then my dad, and now one of my uncles!" Syaoran bounced around happily, like the pup he was.

"Cubs always have so much energy. I want to bottle it and sell it on the black market, I'll make a fortune," Aislin giggled.

"You're strange Aunt Siren," Syaoran commented.

"I wouldn't have her any other way. Come, we'd best head back to camp," Trowa said, shifting bact to his full-human form.

"Oh yeah, I came looking for you two cause we noticed you were gone. Dad and Aurora were having this pillow fight, it was so funny. And mum was going on about catnip or something like that," Syaoran filled in, following his aunt and uncle back to the campsite.

Back at the camp, Duo and Rika had been discovered.

They now sat by the fire, tied hand and foot with strong rope, which had been kindly provided by Wufei, and gagged with their own braids. Heero and Atalanta had sadistic, yet satisfied grins on their faces and were snuggled against each other on the other side of the fire. Wufei and Lina were sitting in the firelight opposite, both reading from the same book. It was J.R.R. Tolkein's 'The Silmarillion'. Quatre and Aurora were chatting about music over by the tents.

"Um, what happened to Duo and Rika?" Aislin asked as she walked, sitting down on the log between them.

"They got annoying. We took revenge," Heero replied simply.

"I don't think I want to know," Trowa commented, taking the opportunity to walk past and go straight to his tent.

"Couldn't you have at least waited for me so I could have helped?" Syaoran huffed in annoyance as he plonked down next to Aislin, almost knocking Duo flat on his face.

"Sorry Syaoran, but we were ticked off. You know I have no patience when I'm ticked off," Atalanta replied with an evil grin.

The next six days were spent swimming; canoeing; kayaking; bush walking; relaxing; and generally just having fun. Trowa and Aislin took every opportunity to go off alone together, so they could have some of their own fun without the others realising that Trowa was back. Atalanta and Heero did the same, only they spent their time mostly in the water. For a half cat demon, Atalanta loved swimming.

"I've always said you were a strange one Atalanta," Rika said in amusement, as they pack up the campsite, getting ready to head home.

"Always have been, always will be. Makes life more interesting. Ra knows I needed ways to make life interesting," Atalanta replied.

"You know of the Egyptian gods?" Quatre was delighted. Being Arabic, he had a mild fascination of the Egyptian gods.

"I'm half Egyptian. My father raised me on the gods. I love how things were during the Egyptian Empire. It was fun back then," Atalanta sighed wistfully.

"I've always held a strong fascination for the religion of the Ancient Egyptians," Quatre admitted.

"Well, duh, Lupus IS the son of the greatest Pharaoh, after all," Lina drawled in Marsian, bringing sniggers from some, confused looks from others.

"He doesn't remember, you idiot," Heero snapped back.

"I know that, and don't call me an idiot or I'll kick your ass again, Wing," Lina hissed.

"Both of you stop it, we're confusing the poor naïve ones," Atalanta scolded, silencing the matter for a few minutes.

"The trip home is going to be hell." Syaoran groaned quietly.

"Why?" Duo asked, curious.

"When Heero and Lina start bantering like that, it takes them ages to stop. Even with Atalanta threatening Heero," Syaoran explained.

"Shit."

**Author's Notes:** 1- Trowa is a lion youkai and thus sees his friends and family as his pride. He and Aislin also refer to children as 'cubs', for that is a lion's way of thinking. Don't forget to review everyone, and chapter twelve will be up as soon as I can type it up!


	12. Back to school and scheming begins Muck ...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Twelve :** Back to school and scheming begins. (Muck up day part one)

**Authors Notes...** _'Blah'_ thinking, "'Blah" talking, Blah communicating via mate bond, $Blah$ youkai language. Wow, seems like I write a lot of two-parts, don't I? Heh heh, ah well, I can't help it. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Heero is once again attacked with pillows, Rika and Atalanta discuss Spandex shorts, the infamous green tank top returns, and we see just how much of a morning person the perfect soldier really is. Hehehehe...I'm so twisted.

"Back at school, what a drag!" Duo complained as the pilots met up in their usual spot. The holidays were over and it was now the beginning of the third term. Syaoran nodded enthusiastically in agreement with his uncle.

"Really Duo, you complain too much. These last ten weeks are going to be vital for the HSC (1)," Quatre sighed in exasperation. "Besides, it's our last term of high school EVER!"

"Face it Winner. Maxwell has no patience what so ever," Wufei snorted.

"Yeah, well, I just think it's pointless for us to be here. It's not as if we don't already know all this stuff, thanks to the doctors training and all that," Duo exclaimed.

_'That and we all learnt this and way more in our past.'_ Trowa added, but just to himself.

"Shut up Duo. You know we don't talk about that in public. Letting people find out the truth about us could mean our deaths...or even worse it could lead Relena and her harpies here." Heero shuddered, before sending one of his few still effective glares at his brother. Duo had learned how to handle most of his repertoire.

"Shutting up now," Duo eeped. He paled at the thought of Relena, Hilde and Dorothy descending upon them, and ruining their way of life. Along with his chances with Rika.

The ringing bell forestalled any response, also causing Duo to recall that his first class was at the opposite end of the school

"Shit, I'm gonna be so late!" he yelped, grabbing his things and running off.

"Same old shin," Trowa chuckled as he walked off at a more leisurely pace.

Heero and Syaoran started as their sensitive hearing picked this up.

$ Do you think he remembers, father? $ Syaoran questioned in the native language of all youkai. It was at a sound frequency too low for humans to hear. Syaoran knew for sure, but he wondered if his father did.

$ I don't know. I'm almost positive that if Leo's memories had returned, he would have informed those of us who remember, and would be immensely interested in you. $ Heero replied, not knowing that Syaoran was hiding the truth from him.

$ Why would he be interested in me? $ Syaoran was curious, since his father's prediction was in fact coming true.

$ You are the heir to the Elysion throne. As the firstborn male in my family, your position is a very dangerous one. Even in this era. If you were to die and your mother and I were killed, we would not have anyone to inherit the throne. It would be open for anyone to claim. Both thrones would be. As one of your surrogate uncles, Leo would be interested in you because he is sworn to protect you. If I had been around for your childhood, this would be one of the first lessons I would have taught you. $ Heero explained. $ Nevertheless, we will attempt to make up for lost time. $

$ Ah. Gotta go dad, my class is this way. $ Syaoran said, before walking off down one of the many footpaths that connected the school buildings.

Meanwhile, at the girls' school, Atalanta was sitting with a group of her year 12 friends in maths. They were waiting for their teacher to arrive and were discussing the one event they were all looking forward to this term. Muck-up day (2).

"I say that we have an all-out fun day!" Emma, one of the girls, stated.

"I agree. But what should that involve?" Alanna nodded.

"A water fight!" "A shaving-cream fight!" "A jumping castle!" "A concert!" were some of the suggestions thrown forward.

"If we want to have a concert, I know of a band that can perform," Atalanta suggested, startling everyone. She tended to be very quite and kept to herself in class.

"What are they called?" Sarah questioned.

"The Sennen Ladies," Atalanta smiled. "You won't have heard of them. They mostly play covers of pre-colony music."

"Do you have something of theirs that we could listen to?" Alyssa questioned.

"Yes I do, actually," Atalanta grinned as she rummaged around in her bag. The 'Sennen Ladies' consisted of herself, Rika, Aislin, Aurora and Lina. They'd be playing together for a while now, and were good if they said so themselves. (Aaron, pre-Saberwyn, seemed to think so too).

With a triumphant exclamation, she pulled the disk out of the _very_ bottom of her bag.

Putting it in the player, and pressing play, the sounds of the band performing filled the classroom.

"My god, we have GOT to get them to play. Who are they?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Back at the boys' school, the five pilots were spending their recess break sprawled out on the grass. Syaoran was talking quietly with Heero.

"Hey, did you guys here that the pink elephants want to do a join muck-up day with us?" Duo piped up from where he lay.

"You seniors are so lucky. Muck-up day looks like so much fun," Syaoran pouted.

"You'll get your chance Syaoran, don't worry about that," Quatre reassured.

"So what do they have planned?" Trowa questioned.

"Jumping castle, barbeque, water and shaving cream fight, a concert put on by a band called the 'Sennen Ladies'. All this for year twelves only," Duo revealed, grinning.

"THE SENNEN LADIES!" Syaoran exclaimed, before swearing in every language he knew.

"Impressive. I was unaware that you had learnt so many languages already. Though it is not unexpected," Heero smirked.

"How many languages did he just swear in?" Duo asked.

"Twenty in total. He's still got several more to learn. Atalanta and I both know thirty languages," Heero revealed.

"What the? THIRTY languages?" Duo yelped.

"It is an old tradition, that still exists among some people, that a child would begin learning other languages from the moment they were able to talk," Syaoran explained. "Of course, no one really takes it to the extreme like Heero and my families did."

"I wouldn't say it was taken to extreme, but anyway. What caused you to swear like that anyway?" Heero questioned.

"The band Duo spoke of. Its members are Atalanta, Rika, Aislin, Aurora and Lina," Syaoran revealed.

"I didn't know they were a band," Heero frowned slightly.

"It's not like she's gonna tell you EVERYTHING. Atalanta always tells me that a female has got to have some secrets," Syaoran said.

"Muck-up day will prove to be interesting," Trowa commented.

"Ah, such a beautiful morning!" Atalanta said happily as she got out of bed. Today was muck-up day. A day eagerly anticipated for the past six years of high school. Heero merely grunted and rolled over. Atalanta was quickly re-learning that he was NOT a morning person.

"Go awaaay," he moaned, pulling the bedsheets tight around him and rolling over.

"You know, I really should tell the guys just what you're like in the morning. I believe Shin would find it highly amusing," Atalanta teased. Her only reply was a pillow in the face from Heero. "Okay, you've caused me to have to resort to drastic measure. Time to DIE!" Atalanta yelled as she pounced Heero and began repeatedly hitting him with the pillow he'd so foolishly discarded.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up. You sadistic feline," Heero grumbled as he pushed her off him.

"Hey, I grew up with three brothers. I had to become sadistic to survive," Atalanta stated.

"Urgh...I hate mornings," Heero grumbled.

"Go have a shower to wake yourself up. And wear something you don't care about getting dirty. It's mufti for us today." Atalanta called after Heero as he staggered into the shower.

"Get me out some jeans and my green tank top please. I feel it's time to bring back the tank top," Heero requested, over the sound of running water.

"Okay," Atalanta yelled back, before digging around in their wardrobe for requested items and for an outfit for herself. Deciding to take another outfit to change into for the concert, she pulled out blue hipster shorts, sneakers, ankle socks, and a white sleeveless top that tied in a knot just under her chest. She headed to the second bathroom with her clothes, leaving Heero's waiting on the bed.

When she was showered and dressed, she headed down to the kitchen, to find Syaoran already there. She sat at the breakfast table as she finished putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

"You look nice mum." Syaoran commented.

"Thanks. I plan on joining in the water fight today so I thought I better take precautions." Atalanta grinned. Her grin turned to a look of surprise as the other four pilots walked in without warning. "How did you guys get in here?" she questioned, looking over their outfits. Duo was wearing sneakers, faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Trowa was wearing faded jeans and a dark blue short sleeve shirt with the top three buttons undone. Quatre was wearing sneakers, faded jeans, and a light blue t-shirt. Wufei was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a dark blue tank top.

"I gave them a spare key," Heero explained as he walked into the kitchen, towelling his hair dry.

"Nice to see you're feeling more hospitable after your shower," Atalanta drawled. Heero threw his towel at her, but missed. "Seems I was wrong."

"I thought I burnt that tank-top!" Duo commented, recognizing the infamous top that now fit Heero a lot better then it had during the wars.

"You just burnt his sneakers. He saved the tank top and spandex shorts," Syaoran said as Heero rummaged around in the cupboards, making himself breakfast. He was never conversational until after his first cup of coffee.

"You know, I could write an ode to spandex and other clinging clothes," Rika commented absently as she and the other girls walked into the kitchen.

"You would Rika. Remember, the spandex is mine," Atalanta growled possessively.

"Of course it is. I'm just saying that I'm agreeing with you on your opinion of the benefits of spandex," Rika reassured. Heero, having located the precious coffee, grunted to himself and set about making a pot of the stuff.

"Is there a reason why Heero has reverted to his native, monosyllabic language?" Duo questioned.

"Yep. He's not a morning person. You won't get a word out of him until he's finished his coffee. I had to hit him repeatedly with my pillow to wake him up this morning," Atalanta bragged. The sound of a jar of instant coffee being placed very solidly on the counter stopped any reply Duo may have made.

"Neko, you are going to die now!" Heero growled, before chasing Atalanta around the room. Atalanta fled from her husband, laughing happily.

Rika, Aislin, Aurora and Lina were wearing their uniforms.

"Did you guys bring a change of clothes with you for the concert?" Atalanta asked as she ran back into the room, glancing over her shoulder several times.

"Yep, and our instruments are already at the school, so that's all organized," Aurora nodded happily.

Atalanta stopped moving, which turned out to be a big mistake. Heero re-entered the room, threw her over his shoulder, walked out the back door, and unceremoniously dumped her in the pool.

"HEERO!!" she roared in anger. Everyone who had been watching burst out laughing. Heero smirked, turning his back on the pool. Another big mistake; Atalanta firmly grabbed him by the ankles, and he was flung into the pool, landing beside his pissed off mate.

**Author's Notes:** Heh, seems like the water fight has already began and they haven't even gotten to school yet.

(1) HSC Higher School Certificate. The end of final year exams, commonly believed to have been designed as a final, intense bout of torture before being booted into the real world.

(2) An Australian school tradition whereby on the day before graduation (and getting kicked out to do that thing you're supposed to do before exams), the year 12 population basically go berserk. This has been severely kerbed by public liability laws, and the desire to sue anybody possible for your own stupidity. The focus these days is on performing 'pranks' and generally having fun without breaking the nazi-like laws imposed by the school principals


	13. Chaos begins muck up day part two

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Thirteen :** The chaos begins (muck-up day part II)

**Authors Notes...** The events in this chapter are lightly based on what happened on my own muck-up day. It was chaotic, but fun!

Also, I have done a big spring cleaning of my story and fixed up a lot of errors.

When the group arrived at Cheltenham that morning, they could not help but laugh. It seemed that Atalanta's year-mates had taken it upon themselves to force the teachers to pay a fee to park in the school car-park. The money raised would be going towards charity.

"You onnas are creative, I will give you that." Wufei remarked.

"Thank you Wufei. That is a big compliment coming from you." Atalanta bowed.

"Hey Lan, who are the guys? And did you start the water fight already?" Sarah asked as she walked over.

"These are some of the Epping boys. Sarah, meet Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and my boyfriend Heero. As for my dampness, well Heero decided to chuck me in the pool this morning. I got my revenge." Atalanta grinned.

"I can see that. Here, you need armbands to go on the jumping castle." Sarah handed out the fluro-orange bands.

"Cool!" Duo grinned.

"Neko, we'll meet you at lunch time." Rika said, before walking off with Aislin, Aurora and Lina.

"Bring on the insanity!" Duo cheered happily.

By first period, the year 12's had all gathered on the oval. They were watching the large jumping castle get inflated.

"This is going to be well-worth the $5.00 we had to fork-over." Atalanta said from her position wrapped in Heero's arms.

"You look quite comfortable there Atalanta." Vanessa commented.

"Oh I'm quite comfortable, thank you. He's so strong. One of the more useful things about guys, don't you think 'Ness?" Atalanta grinned.

"Definitely, but I don't think you're male agrees." Vanessa laughed, noticing Heero's playful glare.

"Don't worry; Heero's used to me by now, aren't you?" Atalanta said, kissing Heero on the nose playfully.

"Well-trained men are a rare bonus is life. Good luck with him Atalanta." Vanessa said, before walking off.

"Just what did she mean by that?" Quatre questioned.

"Girls-only joke I'm afraid. Sorry." Atalanta smiled.

At that moment, a girl named Rachael ran over and threw a bucket of water over Atalanta, hitting Heero too.

The water-war had begun.

"Rachael, I'll get you for that!" Atalanta raced after her year-mate.

Around Recess time, cans of shaving cream were brought out. Duo, especially, put them to great use.

Wanting a break, Atalanta and Heero went for a bare-foot wander around the school. Well, actually, Atalanta rode piggy-back style while Heero did the actual walking.

"All this un-restrained chaos brings back many memories of our pranking days. And of when we were all separated for seven years." Heero commented.

"That was the one tradition I found hardest to fulfill. Sending the seven year old Syaoran to the Li clan was a horrible day. Communicating with him by only letters and vid-phone calls till his 14th birthday, when he finally came home to me, was even worse then I had anticipated." Atalanta sighed.

"We went through the same thing, and we are stronger people because of it. I was sent to Alpha Centuri, and you were sent to the Western Lands of Japan. It was definitely hard trying to secretly learn the youkai ways on top of everything else." Heero recalled.

"All this reminiscing is making me sad. Let's go on the jumping castle," Atalanta suggested, "Mush!"

Upon arriving back on the oval, they saw something that would haunt them for the rest of their days.

Duo was walking around in the senior summer uniform, complete with pink hair clips.

"Hey, that's my uniform!" Atalanta yelled, chasing after Duo, "You braided baka, SHI-NE!"

"She's definitely been spending too much time around us; she's picked up Wufei's Duo-chasing habits." Quatre snickered.

"Um...why is your friend wearing our uniform?" a ninth-grader called Debbie walked over

"Because he's insane and has a death-wish." Lina drawled as she walked over with Aurora, Aislin and Rika.

"Duo's drunk again, isn't he?" Rika sighed.

"No. But at least he doesn't have the cans of shaving cream any more." Trowa smiled slightly as water dripped off his uni-bang.

"Nii-baka." Aurora grumbled.

"Something along those lines, except to me he's ototo no baka." Heero agreed, watching Duo with an affectionate gleam in his eyes.

At that moment, Duo ran over to the group and was promptly glomped by Rika

"Hi Duo!" she greeted happily.

"Hey Rika. What do you think, does this outfit make my butt look big?" Duo asked as he posed for her.

"No comment." Atalanta jogged over.

"Heh heh, now you're a soggy moggy." Aislin snickered, which made Heero snort in amusement.

"You're all so mean to me." Duo pouted.

"Duo, for the love of Anubis, PLEASE go change out of that outfit." Aurora begged.

"Fine." Duo huffed, flicking his braid over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

"Com on, I wanna go on the jumping castle!" Atalanta dragged Quatre and Trowa over to said inanimate object.

Heero blinked

"Random." Was all he could say.

"You're onna is very weird some times, Yuy." Wufei stated.

"Yes, but she's **mine** and that's all I really care about." Heero stated.

"You're going soft." Wufei snorted as Lina leant against him.

"So are you, Chang." Heero chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with that." Lina muttered defensively.

"Nothing at all." Heero agreed.

"What did I miss?" Duo returned.

"Nothing vital. Come on, let's go watch Atalanta, Quatre and Trowa on the jumping castle!" Rika dragged Duo off.

"We may as well join them, this could actually be amusing." Heero stated.

Soon it was lunch time.

"I have to go get changed now. I'll see you in the hall." Atalanta kissed Heero, before running off with the other sennen ladies.

In the sports change rooms, the five girls got changed.

Atalanta put her blonde hair into hundreds of thin braids, weaving bells, beads and chains in them. They were half pulled back with a silver clip. She put on stiletto boots; flared hipster jeans; a loose, low neckline, pale-blue cotton shirt with flowing sleeves; and a black leather corset over the top. She put on silver cat earring; a silver and sapphire choker with a bell on it when around her neck; and several jangly silver bracelets went around each wrist. The only makeup she put on was some kohl around her eyes and some lip gloss.

Rika put on stiletto boots, a flowing black skirt, and a black corset top. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. A black choker with a silver cross went around her neck. Her makeup was gothic style, as was her jewelry.

Aislin put on stiletto boots; hipster jeans; and a one-sleeved dark blue top. Her hair was left loose. She had a dark blue choker around her neck. She wore only lip-gloss, make-up wise; and a few bracelets on her wrists.

Aurora wore stiletto sandals; a white skirt; and a pale yellow midriff top. Her hair was loose. She had lip-gloss and some eye-shadow on. Gold hoops adorned her ear.

Lina wore normal boots; jeans; and a sleeveless, black, mandarin-style shirt. Her hair was up in traditional Chinese buns, one on each side of her head. She wore no makeup, and her only jewelry was silver studs in her ears.

Rika, Aislin, Aurora and Lina had all reverted to their true ages.

"Let's go shock the boys." Atalanta suggested as she shoved her other clothes into her sub-space pocket.

"I wonder what Quatre will think of this outfit?" Aurora pondered.

"You love him, don't you?" Lina questioned.

"Yes, even though he's completely different. I love this version as well as the version we're used to." Aurora admitted.

"Well that's good to hear. It is only true love if you can love all versions of the same person." Atalanta explained as they arrived back at the oval.

"Wow, you look great!" Duo exclaimed as he saw Rika.

"Hm...I like you in leather." Heero pulled Atalanta into his arms possessively as he saw all the looks the girls were getting from his year mates.

"You should have seen me in my belly-dancing costume last year." Atalanta giggled, kissing her mate.

"Come on, we've got a concert to put on." Aislin stated.

Everyone headed to the hall

The moment they began playing, the sennen ladies were an instant success. Atalanta on keyboard. Rika on bass guitar. Aislin on violin, piccolo and saxophone. Aurora on the electric guitar. Lina on drums. Their songs ranged from 'One breath away' by Sophie Monk, to 'Graduation (Friends Forever)' by Vitamin C, to 'Hello' by Evanescence. Atalanta and Rika sung, Atalanta singing the soprano parts and Rika the alto parts. By the end, the hall was filled with cheers for the, none louder then the pilots.

That afternoon, it was an exhausted, but happy group of year twelve students who headed home.

Atalanta was once again riding Heero piggy-back style.

"Let's go home. Mush, Heero, mush!" Atalanta ordered.

"I'm not a bloody huskie." Heero grumbled.

"No, you're my cranky ookami," Atalanta giggled, "See you girls tomorrow. You're coming to the farewell ceremony, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Rika nodded.

"Sorry we can come, but we've got a day of last-minute arrangements ahead of us." Quatre apologised.

"That's alright, I understand." Atalanta smiled, before she and Heero climbed into her car.

Upon arriving home, they found a hyper Syaoran waiting for them

"You've had class parties today, haven't you?" Heero questioned.

"Yep. I'm as high as an electrified humming bird. Nectar. Nectar!" Syaoran exclaimed as he bounced around.

"Ah, the wonders of sugar highs. Dessert is off-limits for you tonight Syaoran." Atalanta decreed.

"Aw!" Syaoran deflated slightly, before bouncing off again.

"This reminds me of something that happened on Peacemillion. We got Duo high on helium and he started bouncing around on the ceiling. I think Quatre's got a video of it somewhere in his collection of random events." Heero snickered.

"Oh Ra, that's just SUCH a Duo thing to do!" Atalanta snorted, rolling on the floor in laughter.

Suddenly the vid-phone rang, playing 'Haunted' by Evanscence. It was Rika.

"Hey Ryu, what can we do for you?" Atalanta greeted.

"Do you have Duo's mobile number? I've lost my copy!" Rika was panicking.

"Ah, crisis. Fret not, young dragon. Duo's number have I." Heero said.

"No more Star Wars for you, Yoda." Atalanta grumbled, hitting Heero on the arm.

**Author's Notes:** Before I forget, I would love to thank the two lovely people who have reviewed my story recently. Big thanks to **Ayr-Ren**, and **Dark Devotions**. You're support has been most welcome. I hope my story holds to your expectations.


	14. Time for torture Guest appearence by Sen...

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Fourteen :** Time for torture. Guest appearance by the sennen hanyou.

**Authors Notes...** In this chapter, the sennen hanyou personalities of the pilots are going to make a brief appearance.

Here are the translations of the Japanese words used in my chapter.

Chichioya – father

Kami-sama – god

Koi – love

Hahaoya – mother

Tadaima – basically means 'I'm here!' I'm not sure on the spelling, so could some one correct me on that?

Daijobu desu ka – are you alright?

Aa. Daijobu – Yes. I'm alright.

Demo – but

Shukusen – bladed fans.

Hime - princess

Soon it was the first day of the HSC exams. After three weeks of arduous studying, it was now time for all that hard work to be put to use. It was time for the torture of High School Certificate to begin.

Atalanta and Heero were nervous wrecks that morning as they put their uniforms on and made sure that they had all the necessary equipment. Today, all the year twelve students of New South Wales would be sitting the first of two English Exams.

Syaoran was being as supportive as possible by making breakfast for his parents.

"Kami-sama, I haven't been this nervous since the day I married your mother, Syaoran." Heero admitted as he and his son sat in the kitchen.

"He was so nervous, that Leo and Shenlong had to forcefully stop him from running off." Atalanta giggled as she entered the kitchen, "I don't even know why I'm nervous. I've done my HSC before, and I did both my A-levels and O-levels in England a couple of decades back."

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure you're going to do fine. You've been studying like crazy." Syaoran reassured.

"You're a great cub, Syaoran. Don't let anyone every tell you any different." Heero ruffled his son's hair as the former pilot made sure that he had everything in his bag.

"AIE!!!! Where's my lucky necklace!" Atalanta wailed hysterically.

"Shh...what's wrong koi?" Heero pulled his mate into his arms.

"I can't find chichioya's coronation necklace. I've worn it to every exam and test I've ever been through." Atalanta sniffled.

"Here, hahaoya. It needed cleaning." Syaoran handed over the Egyptian gold necklace.

"That was very thoughtful of you Syaoran, thankyou." Atalanta smiled.

When Heero arrived at school, her found the other pilots waiting for him.

"Good to see you again Hee-chan." Duo greeted.

"Hello, minna." Heero greeted, affection - for those who did not remember and yet still meant so much to him - clear in his eyes.

"How are you Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Let's just say that when this is all over, I'm gathering up all disposable school-related material and ritualistically sacrificing it to the pagan gods by burning it." Heero stated.

"Sounds like fun. May we participate?" Trowa asked. He was pleased to see Wings' mischievous side. After getting his memories back, he realised just how much he missed his prank-filled past, and just how bad Heero and Atalanta's fight had been.

"I'm planning on doing so on my birthday. I found out when it is." Heero smirked.

"When?" Quatre was curious.

"The 22nd of November. Duo's is the same day. Trowa's is the 16th of October. You were born on the 24th of December, Quatre. That is the same day as Atalanta. Wufei was born on the 1st of April, a.k.a. April Fools' day." Heero revealed.

"You're sources, whatever they are, are good Yuy." Wufei commented.

"Atalanta and I have friends in high places. VERY high places." Heero revealed.

'Yeah, like gods, and the ruling bodies of all societies in this solar system' Trowa thought to himself.

Meanwhile, at CGHS, Atalanta was waiting with the rest of her year. She was relaxing by using a meditation technique she had been taught when studying to control her youki back in the past. This was also helped by the comforting presence of her mate-bond with Heero. He'd renewed his claim on her during Stuvac.

It was then that they were called in to take their seats for the exam.

When Atalanta got home at lunch-time, she got changed then took at form she had not used since Syaoran was conceived. That of a white Siberian tiger. Locating an inviting patch of sunlight in the living room, she stretched out and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, Heero arrived home. With him, were the other pilots. He'd invited them over seeing as they hadn't really seen the mansion properly.

"Welcome to Demon Domain." Heero said as he led them inside.

"Interesting name." Wufei commented.

"It feels appropriate for some reason." Quatre murmured, rubbing his chest in the manner that suggested that his 'space heart' 1 was telling him something.

"You have no idea." Heero muttered, "Anyway, there is logic behind the name, but it is Rika logic."

"What's wrong with Rika logic?" Duo demanded, defending the girl he was falling for.

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just an acquired skill to understand it." Heero shook his head in amusement.

"Heero, is it normal for there to be a tiger asleep in your living room?" Quatre asked as they entered said room.

"Fairly normal, if anything can be considered normal here." Heero said as he walked over to the sunning Atalanta.

Crouching down, he scratched her behind the ears to wake her. When she saw him, she nuzzled him, before yawning and stretching. This showed off her impressive fangs and claws.

"She's gorgeous." Trowa smiled, recognizing Atalanta.

"Why don't you got and change back. I want you to have lunch with us." Heero whispered to Atalanta.

Licking Heero's cheek, she went upstairs. Changing back to her human form, she smoothed out her white cotton dress, and headed down to the kitchen. On the way, she picked up Odin. He was the Siberian Husky puppy they'd bought for Syaoran.

"Hey Lan, how'd you find the exam?" Duo asked as she sat next to Heero.

"It was okay, for an exam." Atalanta shrugged, playing with Odin.

She giggled as Heero pulled her onto his lap.

"Who's the adorable puppy?" Quatre asked.

"This is Odin. We bought him for Syaoran." Heero said, resting his chin on Atalanta's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lucky kid." Trowa smiled.

"Which English do you do onna?" Wufei questioned.

"Standard. I couldn't be bothered doing advanced." Atalanta replied.

"How'd you find the paper?" Wufei questioned.

"Not too bad. The trials were harder." Atalanta answered honestly.

A conversation started.

Two hours later, Syaoran arrived home.

"Tadaima!" he announced happily, walking into the kitchen.

"How was your day Syaoran?" Atalanta asked from where she was – for some unknown reason – getting her hair braided by Duo.

"Meh, same old, same old. Can't really complain." Syaoran shrugged.

"Wish I could say the same. I HATE exams." Heero grumbled.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Syaoran asked.

"Aa. Daijobu." Heero nodded.

"Syaoran, what homework do you have?" Atalanta questioned, going into 'mother mode'.

"Research assignment on the Roman Vestal Virgins." Syaoran absently munched on an apple.

"That I can help you with. Once you've finished your apple, I want you to go practice the kata we've been teaching you recently." Atalanta ordered.

"Demo, I wanted to play Halo 2!" Syaoran complained.

"You can do that later. What we're teaching you is important. It's family tradition and protocol." Heero said.

"Hai." Syaoran nodded in defeat and headed up to his room.

"So you know how to fight onna?" Wufei was curious.

"Yes. Care for a spar?" Atalanta offered.

"I want to see your skills." Wufei nodded.

"Let me go get changed into something more appropriate. Heero, could you lead him down to the dojo He can pick any weapon bar my shukusen." Atalanta stood.

"Hai," Heero nodded as he also stood, "Come on, the dojo is this way."

"This house has EVERYTHING!" Duo exclaimed as the pilots followed Heero through the halls.

"There's a games room too, Syaoran uses it the most. There's also the sun room, the manga/anime room, the home theatre room, and the menagerie room." Heero chuckled as they entered the dojo. An entire wall was taken up by an array of different weapons.

"Hey cool, there's a scythe!" Duo exclaimed happily.

"It is the legendary scythe of Shinigami. It is said that Shinigami used that scythe to take the souls of the dead to the after-life." Atalanta walked in. She was wearing an outfit Heero hadn't seen her in since their travels in Japan during the Silver Millennium. It consisted of a black kimono that had silver crescent moons embroidered all over it. The obi was silver with black crescent moons. The sleeves were long and flowed gracefully as she moved. The kimono was tight and would have restricted her movement if not for the long splits going up each side to just below her hips. Under the kimono, she wore tight black leggings much like the uniform of a taija. On her feet she wore the traditional tatabi socks and wooden sandals. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant butterfly design, with no hope of getting loose. Two long, deadly pins were held there, disguised as normal hair pins. All in all she looked like a formidable warrior hime.

"Kami-sama, there is an outfit I haven't seen in a long time. Has she forgotten what it does to me?" Heero growled, his eyes raking over her body.

"Wow, you look so regal!" Syaoran exclaimed as he walked in wearing his Li clan outfit.

"Thank you Syaoran." Atalanta said softly.

At that moment, light burst out on the foreheads of Duo, Quatre and Wufei as they transformed into their Sennen Hanyou selves. Trowa did so also.

"Shin? Leo? Lupus? Shenlong?" Atalanta questioned shakily and she reached out to them with a trembling hand.

"We have temporarily taken over the bodies of our reincarnations. I've missed you so much, my twin." Lupus smiled, A.N. I'll call them by their sennen hanyou names here cause they haven't really come back yet as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms for a much-needed hug.

"Ototo, is that really you?" Heero had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his little brother. While Duo had always irritated him, both in this lifetime and the previous one, he had missed his twin greatly.

"Hey Wing." Shin smiled, before latching onto Heero. Both brother sobbed happily as they hugged.

"We do not have long. We have only taken over temporarily for we desired to see you both again and meet your son. It is not yet time for us to return truly." Shenlong said with a sad smile as he tilted Syaoran's' chin up to regard him properly.

"We miss you all so much. It's so hard not having you with us truly." Atalanta sniffled as she pulled back from Lupus so she could hug Trowa.

"We will still be here, Lan, watching over you from the back ground. Know that our reincarnations already have a great fondness for you and Syaoran. You have done well with him and I am proud of him." Trowa said, gently rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Even my reincarnation has started to develop respect for you, onna," Shenlong's use of the word was affectionate, unlike Wufei, "Defeat him in this spar like you did me so long ago and the respect will solidify."

"Please, don't tell Rika about this. I do not wish to hurt her any more then I am doing so with my absence in her life. And please, search for my Hotaru. The reason why Rika and my reincarnation shared that nightmare about her death is because we can sense her presence in the realm of the living. She is out there somewhere, reborn like we were." Shin requested.

"We will start searching at once, little brother. I miss you all my friends. Come back to us soon." Heero, Atalanta and Syaoran stepped back as the glows disappeared and the souls receded.

"What just happened?" Duo asked, looking around in confusion.

"One day, we may tell you." Atalanta whispered sadly as the last of her tears trickled down her face before she wiped them away.

"Choose your weapons Wufei, Atalanta." Heero ordered.

Wufei chose a deadly-looking katana, while Atalanta picked her beloved Shukusen. The spar began.

As Atalanta and Wufei spared on one side of the dojo, Syaoran was going through his kata on the other side. He was being watched over and corrected by Heero.

"Heero sure acts like Syaoran's father sometimes." Duo commented.

Trowa snorted softly at the truth of Duo's words. He had been acting when the other souls surfaced.

"I think it's nice. Heero needs a family and Syaoran needs a father." Quatre stated.

"Atalanta and Syaoran have bother been good for Heero. He's changed for the better and is a lot healthier then he ever was before meeting up with them." Trowa said.

"That's very true. All the time he spent with his laptop was not good for him." Duo agreed.

Atalanta won the spar by knocking Wufei's katana out of his hand and pinning him to ground with one of her shukusen pressed against his neck.

"Yield." She ordered.

"I yield." Wufei said, and Atalanta let him up, "An honorable fight. You have my respect."

"Thank you Wufei. Coming from you that means a lot." Atalanta bowed respectfully.

"Tell me, why does Syaoran wear the outfit of the Li clan on it? They are my family via my mother." Wufei questioned.

"He stayed with them for a time while I organized things here. He is most proficient in their style of fighting and now is being taught the style of my family." Atalanta explained.

"It is getting late, we'd best go now." Quatre commented.

"I'll see you out. It was nice seeing you all again." Atalanta took them upstairs.

"Likewise. Good luck with the rest of your exams." Duo grinned.

"Good luck to you four also." Atalanta said, before they headed down her driveway and to their own house next door. Trowa was the only one to turn around and see a single tear trail down her face as she dropped her human disguise and head back inside, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Notes:** 1 Quatre's empathy is often referred to as his 'space heart'.


	15. I'm WHAT?

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Fifteen :** I'm WHAT?

**Authors Notes...** Hello again everyone. Seems I'm on a roll at the moment, chapter wise. Because my good friend and talented beta-reader, Saberwyn, is having a bit of a mental block at the moment, I'm posting my chapters un-eddited. Also, this chapter is just RANDOM. Even for me! I blame it on the fact that I typed it after a long day at work and was being helped by my rather odd little brother.

A week later, on a Thursday, Heero stood in the bathroom adjusting his tie as he prepared to head to his exams. All of a sudden, Atalanta rushed past him and promptly threw up in the toilet.

"Koi, are you alright?" Heero asked as he pulled Atalanta's hair out of her face gently.

"What does it look like baka?" Atalanta snapped, before throwing up again. A sick Atalanta was a grumpy Atalanta.

"I cannot stay, as you well know. Quatre doesn't have any exams, would you like me to get him to come and look after you?" Heero offered.

"Please. I hate being alone when I'm ill." Atalanta nodded.

"Okay, I'll go call him now and wait for to arrive before I leave. I can teleport to school and not be late." Heero said, before walking to the kitchen. Pressing the 'Gundam HQ' button, he waited for Quatre to pick up.

"What's wrong Heero? Shouldn't you have left for school by now?" Quatre asked as the video link kicked in.

"Atalanta is sick. To the point that she is currently paying homage to the porcelain god. Could you possibly come and keep her company until I get back from my exam?" Heero requested.

"Of course, I'll be right over!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Thank you. You have access to our kitchen if you get hungry." Heero said, before hanging up.

A minute later, Heero met Quatre down at the front door.

"Is she alright?" Quatre asked.

"She was showering and climbing back into bed when I came down to meet you. I've called for the family doctor to come and give her a look over, he thankfully does house calls, so he should be here in about twenty minutes. I think there's a map of the mansion in one of the kitchen draws. Atalanta may have moved it though." Heero instructed.

"Okay. Now go Heero, you can't be late!" Quatre shooed.

Heero left and teleported off once he was sure no one was watching.

Quatre, meanwhile, headed upstairs to Heero and Atalanta's bedroom. His journey proved to him just how big the mansion really was. He soon found himself lost.

"Need some help finding your way around, Quatre?" came the amused voice of Atalanta as she walked up to him.

"I'm supposed to be helping you, not the other way around." Quatre sighed.

"You're forgiven. To those who do no know their way, this place is a virtual maze. Especially with all the secret passages and rooms. It's the main reason I bought this place. That and there's a lovely big hanger underneath." Atalanta grinned.

"And why would you need a hanger?" Quatre raised an eyebrow in a manner very much like his past self.

"Would you like to see?" Atalanta offered with a mischievous grin.

"Why not? I have nothing to loose." Quatre shrugged.

"Cool!" Atalanta grinned.

Walking over to the wall next to Quatre, she randomly hit it and a mini piano keyboard popped out 1.

"Huh?" Quatre sweat dropped.

"It's a musical password. You'll soon learn to expect the unexpected in Demon Domain." Atalanta grinned, before playing the beginning of the song, 'in the hall of the mountain king', on the mini keyboard. The wall slid away to reveal a golf cart.

"Okay, things are starting to get random." Quatre said as they climbed into the golf cart.

"Welcome to Cosmos Transportation. Please keep your arms, legs, tails and wings inside the vehicle at all time. Do not attempt to disembark until the vehicle has come to a complete stop. Cosmos Transportation is not to blame for any psychological damage you may suffer during the trip. Have a nice day." Atalanta said, complete with cheesy air-hostess smile.

Turning the keys in the ignition, Atalanta drove them down a winding and descending tunnel. It was when she put on the Spider Bait song 'Black Betty', that Quatre realized that the golf cart had a cd player complete with sub-woofers in the back. At that moment, the walls became decorated in portraits and landscapes. Depicted in these paintings were what seemed like entirely different worlds and times. Quatre cried out in shock when he saw one of himself, Atalanta, Milliardo and another blonde that he didn't recognize. The strangest thing was that they were all kids in the painting.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"You saw nothing!" Atalanta began to drive faster.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the underground hanger.

"Thank you for traveling with Cosmos transportation. Please remove all your rubbish upon exiting the vehicle. Enjoy the rest of your day." Atalanta turned off the engine.

"Atalanta, sometimes you really worry me." Quatre said.

"I know. It's in my job description. It's fun too." Atalanta grinned as she opened the door and led him inside. "Welcome to the one secret I'm still keeping from Heero."

"By Allah! Sandrock!" Quatre exclaimed, running over to his Gundam. Upon seeing all the others, he fell onto his ass in shock. (A.N. Insert anime fall here.) "You've rebuilt the Gundams, Epyon, and even the Tallgeese!"

"Indeed I have. I couldn't let them be lost to history like that. They're too much a part of you pilots, and too much a part of me." Atalanta helped Quatre stand as they gazed at the legendary mecha.

"What are those two Gundams? I don't recognize them." Quatre pointed to two extra mecha that were somewhat hidden at the back. One was a white, gold and silver version of the Wing Gundam. The other was a black, silver and violet version of Deathscythe.

"Ah yes, those too. The silver and gold one is my Gundam, Winged Destiny. The other is Rika's Gundam, Hells Messenger. We never actually had to fight. Rather we were the back up plan incase you five failed Operation Meteor, or whatever it was you were doing by the end. Winged Destiny is the original Gundam to have the Zero system, so naturally it's version is a lot more potent then the version you pilots are used to. Look, I've also got my collection of cars and motorcycles down here. Plus a tank, for a reason that escapes me." Atalanta revealed.

"You are just full of suprises." Quatre smiled.

"Thanks. Come on, we'd best go back up to the main section. My doctor, Dr Shippou, will be here soon." Atalanta led Quatre over to the lift.

"Why didn't we take the lift down here?" Quatre asked.

"I thought you would prefer the scenic route." Atalanta giggled.

Quatre and Atalanta were chatting in the library when the doorbell rang. Quatre answered it to find a tall, athletic looking man with red hair and green eyes, standing on the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Dr Shippou. Is Atalanta in?" the man asked.

"Yes. She's in the library. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Heero asked me to come and watch over Atalanta." Quatre greeted.

"Wow, Heero must really trust you." Shippou was surprised. It was very rare for a youkai to trust their mate with a non-family member. The kitsune didn't know who Quatre truly was.

"I've taken up the role of brother for Atalanta." Quatre smiled.

"Well, lead the way Quatre. Let's see if I can't figure out what's wrong with Atalanta. I've known the family long enough. I was the one who delivered Syaoran." Shippou revealed as they walked through the halls.

"Truly? You certainly don't look old enough." Quatre admitted.

"You'd be surprised." Shippou grinned as they entered the library.

"Atalanta, I'm going to go have something to eat while Dr Shippou here examines you." Quatre said, before walking out again.

"Hello Shippou. It's been awhile." Atalanta smiled.

"Indeed. You haven't needed my services since Syaoran got the chicken pox as a kit." Shippou smiled.

"That's the problem with being part human. You're still susceptible to their illnesses. Syaoran's just going on 15. Time has passed quickly." Atalanta said reminiscently.

"Well it seems that you'll get to experience it all over again Atalanta." Shippou, after inhaling Atalanta's scent, had easily realized what had caused her to be ill.

"Are you saying that I'm pregnant?" Atalanta yelped.

"Yes I am. It's twins this time. Obviously you've gotten Lord Wing back and have made up for lost time." Shippou grinned lecherously.

"I thought something felt familiar." Atalanta smiled dreamily.

"You obviously know everything that I could tell you, so all I can do at the moment is schedule you for your first check up. You're about a month along, so I want you to see me in a months time, okay?" Shippou instructed.

"Okay. Send me the bill like usual, Shippou." Atalanta nodded.

"Yep. I'll tell Quatre it's safe to come back in." Shippou grabbed his bag and left.

"So, do you know what's wrong?" Quatre asked as he walked back in.

"Nothing's wrong, but I do know the reason why I was sick." Atalanta grinned, contemplating whether to confide in Quatre or not.

"What reason could make you so happy?" Quatre was puzzled.

"I'm pregnant with twins. Heero's children." Atalanta revealed.

"What?" Quatre yelped.

"You can't tell him Quatre. I want to surprise him. You know how much he wants and needs a family. Besides, he's already promised to marry me as soon as we're both eighteen." Atalanta said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hurt him for knocking you up?" Quatre asked, going into 'over-protective brother' mode.

"No. I'm happy. I honestly don't mind. Heero and I are older then our ages." Atalanta reassured.

"Okay, but I don't like the fact that Heero got you pregnant." Quatre grumbled.

"Believe me Quatre, it was a mutual effort on both parts. I wasn't exactly a reluctant participant." Atalanta giggled.

"Lan, there are some things that I just DON'T want to know." Quatre complained.

"Hey, it will never be said that I'm not perverted." Atalanta grinned at her baby brother.

When Heero got back home that afternoon, he found Quatre alone in the kitchen.

"How's Atalanta?" he asked his friend.

"She's fine. Asleep up stairs." Quatre said, looking at Heero strangely, "I have to get home. Say goodbye to her for me." Quatre said, before leaving.

Heero headed upstairs and curled up with his mate, wanting to sleep off the stress of his exam.

Neither of them woke until Syaoran got home and announced his presence. Loudly.

"Urgh...has he always been this loud?" Heero groaned as he forced his eyes open.

"Be glad you weren't around when he was going through the 'terrible twos'. He had a tendency to not let me get ANY sleep." Atalanta said as she made sure the spell disguising her scent was in place.

"So how are you feeling?" Heero asked.

"I've got a bit of the flu. It's my human side plus the stress of the HSC. Shippou says that I should get over it once the exams are over." Atalanta smiled.

"You had me worried this morning." Heero admitted.

"It's nothing life-threatening. Do not fret so." Atalanta smiled reassuringly.

The next day, the pilots were relaxing after a maths exam, when Syaoran limped over to their spot. His head was bowed, his long bangs hiding his face.

"Syaoran, what happened to you kid?" Duo exclaimed in shock.

"Some of the tenth-graders think I'm a freak 'cause I live with my big sister and not my parents." Syaoran raised his head to show his bruised face. He had a nasty black-eye forming and a split lip, " couldn't fight back because Atalanta hates it when I fight and I don't like upsetting her."

Heero snarled in anger, red bleeding into his eyes, as he saw the condition his son was in. His lips curled and his fangs lengthened.

"Who was it? I will not let them get away with this." He growled.

"I can't tell you, I will not let you lower yourself to their level. You have more honor and pride then they do." Syaoran said as he raised his chin stubbornly.

Filled with over-protectiveness, Heero pulled Syaoran into his arms for a much-needed hug.

"My foolish cub, I am supposed to protecting you, not the other way 'round." Heero whispered.

"They were calling hahaoya all these really bad names and I was so angry, but I couldn't fight back 'cause it's wrong to use my youkai abilities against humans." Syaoran sobbed in his father's shoulder.

"Why is he so upset?" Wufei asked.

"Apparently they called Atalanta some very unpleasant things." Heero explained as he tried to soothe his son.

"Looks like you'll be a good father some day, Heero." Trowa smiled. This remark made Quatre choak on his drink.

"One would hope so. I do want children." Heero said softly.

"Mini Heeros, to who you will pass on you monosyllabic language; your knowledge of 200 different ways to kill a person with just your thumb and forefinger; and your repertoire of glares." Duo snickered.

"Syaoran, remember what I taught you over the weekend? Duo is your test dummy." Heero said.

"Emphasis on dummy." Wufei muttered.

The next thing Duo knew, he'd been fly-tackled by Syaoran who promptly bound him with rope provided once again by Wufei, and gagged with his own braid.

"Where'd you get that rope?" Quatre asked. It seemed to appear conveniently whenever Duo, Rika or both needed tying up.

"I am always prepared," Wufei answered proudly. "Justice always comes to those who deserve it."

**Author's Notes:** 1 I take much inspiration from Gene Wilder version of 'Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Willy Wonka is a cool guy! Can't wait to see how Johnny Depp portrays him!

Remember everyone, I love reviews and the more I get the faster I'll write this!


	16. Freedom comes to those who study

**_The S.A.T. presents..._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Sixteen:** Freedom comes to those who study.

**Authors Notes...** Hey everyone, I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've had several issues with it. Firstly, I had major writers block (which was randomly cured today when I heard the song 'In the Jungle' and started thinking of Trowa). Secondly, Saberwyn has decided that he is not worthy of being a human being and has hurt too many of the sennen hanyou so he is no longer with us. On a happier note, I have a new computer in my room with internet connection so once I get back up to speed, chapters should start coming out faster. In this chapter we have new character appearing. Everyone say hi to Archamais!

Time passed. The exams become very stressful, as most final exams are. Add to that the fact that Atalanta tired quickly due to the constant spell that hid all signs of her pregnancy, and you have one easily pissed off Neko. Needless to say, Syaoran was on his best behavior while at home.

Currently, Atalanta was studying the Mole ratio for her Chemistry exam. She screamed out in frustration.

"That's it! I can't take anymore studying. Heero, Syaoran, get changed. We're going out for some fun!" she picked up her things and stalked out of the library, throwing the books down. With a snarl, she flicked a finger. Her clothes changed to a white, sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of tight-fit jeans, along with a pair of sneakers.

"Mum, we're ready!" Syaoran called from the front door, jingling his mother's car keys.

"Alright, alright." Atalanta said as she grabbed her bag and made sure her mobile was turned on.

Heero staggered in.

"Damnit, Odin thought it would be a good idea to trip me," he hissed, dragging a foot behind the rest of his body. Heero then noticed a small slip of paper poking out from under the door, "Hey, what's that?"

"Letter bomb." Syaoran snickered.

Atalanta knelt down to pick it up when a small pang of pain coursed through her abdomen. She hissed softly, hoping Heero hadn't seen her face contort in pain. Picking up the paper she said "It's from Rika."

The letter read:

'Lan,

Guys, I'm so bored and I'm sure you're all sick of studying. PLEASE come visit me!

See ya!

Ri'

Atalanta grinned. "Koibito, I've got to stop off at Rika's place later. Bring your laptop, kay?" she gave her mate bit doe eyes.

"Cuteness...can't resist..." the suicidal pilot winced at the magnetic pull of the neko-hanyou's steely blue orbs, "Okay, give me a minute."

Many hours later, the two males were literally invisible behind their forts of shopping bags. Selene only knew how they walked in the right direction behind the neko, who carried no burden - the luck hanyou.

"Geeze, mum, if shopping was an Olympic sport, you'd have three gold medals and commercial endorsement contract." Syaoran groaned from behind the innumerable number of bags.

"Ah, less yapping, more shopping!" Atalanta said happily, stopping in her favourite bookshop and checking out the manga selection.

Yet what seemed another millennia later, the three stopped at a house that was barely visible behind a curtain of trees.

"Where are we?" Heero asked. He and Syaoran had shoved the infinite amount of bags into their sub-space pockets.

This is the house of the notorious shi no megami." Atalanta stated, wincing from another pain her abdomen. She was definitely carrying Heero's daughters. Just over a month along and already they were making their presence known.

This time, Heero and Syaoran did notice the wince.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran questioned.

"I'm fine, little one. Now, let's see if we can't find your aunt." Atalanta smiled as she went down the steps to the front door. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a bobby pin, "Now, let's see if I can still pick locks like I used to."

Within a minute, the door was open.

"When did you learn to do that?" Heero asked.

"Pre-colony. One of the lives I lead was as a cat-burglar. It was amusing, while it lasted, and the skills I learnt were handy." Atalanta smirked as they entered. There was no sign of the teen they were looking for, "Rika Mareanthea Maxwell, I know you're home! Do not try my patience!"

Suddenly several thumps, crashes and clangs were heard, followed by swearing that could make a sailor blush, and Rika appeared out of a doorway as she rubbed her head with a grimace of pain. She perked up when she saw her unexpected guests.

"Yay, people to keep me company!" she exclaimed happily.

"You had some Sims stuff for me?" Atalanta questioned.

"Yes indeed. You'll like the stuff too, boys." Rika grinned, leading the family over to her computer.

"What did you cook up this time, Aunt Rika?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, first I created a Relena Sim, then killed her and made a grave marker for her. Now I've created Sims for the whole large and extended family." Rika showed them.

"It is still hard to comprehend just how large the family was back then. There were so many of us. Planning weddings were hell." Heero commented absently as he gazed over the Sims.

"Who are they all?" Syaoran's eyes were wide at the amount of people.

"There's my parents, Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Selenity. That's Milliardo, Lucrezia, Rinoa, Squall, Otogi, Malik, Rachelle, Akeifa, Ami, Lita, Rei, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sugumi-sama, Naraku, Mai and Seth. That's all the family that was at our wedding all those years." Atalanta smiled softly.

"I wonder what ever happened to Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? They weren't there at the final battle that much I know." Heero frowned slightly in thought.

"Heero, you upload all this on to your laptop, while Lan and I go chat." Rika grinned, before dragging Atalanta out into the backyard.

"You wanted to talk, Ryu?" Atalanta turned to her dragon demoness friend.

"Damn, Neko, you didn't wait long for Heero to knock you up again." Rika stated, looking at Atalanta in amusement.

"Why am I not surprised that you can see through my spells. Damn dragon abilities." Atalanta grumbled.

"You can't hide behind a spell for ever. Does anyone other then Shippou know?" Rika asked.

"Quatre does. He may not have his memories back, but he sees himself as my surrogate brother. It has been nice to be able to confide in him like we once did." Atalanta smiled. Her eyes became distant as she was taken by old memories.

"So, twin girls huh? Damn it, I'm Greek in this life and you're still beating me!" Rika complained, "Do Heero and Syaoran know yet?"

"No. They'll both find out on Heero's birthday. They think I've got the flu due to stress caused by exams. Oh my god, I just realized I'm pulling a Siren." Atalanta grinned.

"Ooh. Kitty, kitty, kitty, you bad bad monkey!" Rika laughed, falling back on a trampoline belonging to her youngest sibling, Rachelle.

"Don't start...oh, hell!" Atalanta looked down at her stomach, "Will you two settle down? I'm trying to live here! Geeze, if it wasn't for my mother's teachings..."

Rika smirked, "Leave the breeding to those who do it well...like the Greeks!"

"You're just waiting for Duo to get his memories back, you little devil." Atalanta snipped, punching the dragon demon in the arm playfully.

"What do you think they're talking about out there?" Syaoran questioned his father.

"One thing I've learnt growing up with the sennen ladies, is to never try to understand females and their gossip." Heero stated, looking up at his son from the computers.

Soon it was the last day of the HSC. Atalanta had finshed her last exam and was waiting to get out.

The moment the year 12 girls got out of the hall, the all let out a loud cheer of triumph.

"Freedom at last!" Atalanta exclaimed happily.

She looked over at the crowed of people waiting for the cheering girls.

Quatre hadn't had an exam that day, so he had decided to come and wait for her. She glomped him happily.

"I take it that you're glad to be out of the exams?" Quatre smiled.

"You'd better believe it. The twins have been driving me insane with how much they move around already." Atalanta smiled ruefully.

"Come on, lets get you home so you can rest and I can confuse Heero by glaring at him again." Quatre wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the school.

"You're such a sadist sometimes, Quatre. I know that you like freaking him out like that." Atalanta glared playfully.

"I have to entertain myself some how. Besides, it is very rare that something can put Heero off balance like that." Quatre grinned.

"I can't be bothered arguing with you. I'm too tired." Atalanta yawned, before curling up on the car seat.

Heero arrived home to find Quatre waiting for him in the kitchen with Syaoran. They seemed to be playing poker, using pretzels as betting chips.

"Hey Heero. Atalanta's asleep upstairs if you're curious." Quatre stated.

"I take it that you picked her up then?" Heero asked as he grabbed an apple out of the fridge.

"I did. She was exhausted. Fell asleep on the way here and only woke up enough to stagger upstairs." Quatre nodded.

"I'm worried about her. It's not like her to get so exhausted, even if she is sick. It's as if I know the reason, but I can't recall it." Heero frowned. The situation with Atalanta seemed frustratingly familiar, but he couldn't think of where from.

"You worry too much koi. I'm alright, just stressed." Atalanta smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a medieval gown that was royal blue with silver trimming. Quatre remembered that they had become popular and a store called 'Tree of Life' sold them.

"I am inclined to worry about your well being, Neko. Would you have me do otherwise?" Heero pulled her into an affectionate kiss.

"Course not. I just get exasperated at over-protective men some times. Osiris only knows how many of those I've had to put up with over the years. My father, three brothers, my brother in law, and all my male friends." Atalanta wrinkled her nose in irritation as she remembered the over-protective men that had appeared in her life at one time or another.

"I take it that there are a lot of males in your family?" Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Let me see, in total there are..." Atalanta trailed off, her eyes going out of focus and she counted, "There were fifteen in my immediate family and friends."

The following day, a party was held at the pilots' mansion to celebrate the end of the exams.

"Thank god that's all over!" Duo exclaimed happily.

"I have NEVER liked exams." Atalanta growled in annoyance, "I've had to sit too many of them in my lifetime."

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Saberwyn has disappeared?" Aurora questioned.

At that moment, Archamais walked into the room. Everyone turned to stare at the Saturnian royal guard.

"What? I had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he's ceased to exist!" She stated, before walking out again and muttering, "He deserved it anyway."

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kindly remember to review! Ja ne!


	17. Relena makes a very stupid mistake

**_The S.A.T. presents..._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Seventeen:** Relena makes a very stupid mistake.

**Authors Notes...** Hey everyone. It's time to Party! Heero's turning 18 in this chapter and finding out about a certain secret that Atalanta's been keeping from him. Laugh as Relena gets knocked unconscious and covered in whisky. Watch as Duo gets hit by a spoon. And remember to review! Also, I now have a live journal.You can get there by following the link in my bio. Feel free to make any suggestions for my story or chat to me if you wanna get to know me.

Trowa sat in a convenient tree in the garden of Demon Domain, he was the only one there at the moment. He and the other pilots found themselves at the Cosmos residence more often then not. He wouldn't complain though. Not only was complaining something he didn't do in his current life, but this arrangement also allowed for him to spend time with Aislin without giving away the fact he had his memories back. He felt that it would not be much longer until it was time to show that he was Leo again. Spending time with Syaoran and getting to know the Elysion heir made him crave children of his own with Aislin. That, unfortunately, would have to wait. A voice calling him made him open his eyes.

"Hey uncle Leo." It seemed Syaoran had leapt up to perch next to Trowa in the tree.

"What are you doing up here cub?" Trowa stretched in a feline manner, before facing Syaoran properly.

"Can you come help us get ready for otou's birthday party? He's going to be home from computer-shopping with Quatre soon." Syaoran requested.

Earlier that morning, after confronting Atalanta about her morning sickness – which was getting worse and making him worry – Heero had been dragged out shopping for computer software with Quatre. The other pilots were helping Atalanta and Syaoran throw Heero a surprise birthday party. Today, Heero would be turning 18 and finally regaining the last of his former power and status. Trowa also had the strangest inkling that another of their friends would be returning today, though he did not know who.

"I'll be right there. You head back inside and tell your mother that I'm coming." Trowa smiled at the enthusiastic 15 year old.

Meanwhile, Heero sat in the passenger seat of Quatres' car as they left the local mall. He was staring out the window, deep in thought.

"What troubles you, Heero?" the blonde asked, his eyes not leaving the road as his empathy picked up Heero's turmoil.

"Atalanta is worrying me. Her illness is getting worse. She is sick more frequently these days, and yet she still won't tell me anything!" Heero stated.

"Have some patience. I have a feeling that she'll explain things to you today." Quatre reassured as they pulled into the driveway of Demon Domain.

"You know something, don't you?" Heero narrowed his eyes and glared at Quatre. His blood-beast was extremely mad that it's mate had told another male something that it didn't know.

"Don't glare at me like that Heero. Atalanta confided in me about a few things, but she plans to tell you them all today. She just wanted some outside advice, that's all!" Quatre exclaimed, backing away from the ticked-off Heero.

"Hn." Heero grunted, before pulling out his keys and heading to the front door.

The moment the taiyoukai opened the door, he was glomped by Syaoran.

"Happy Birthday!" Syaoran exclaimed happily.

"You knew?" Heero was shocked.

"Duh, 'course I did! Would you expect any less from one who has been raised on tales of the Sennen Hanyou?" Syaoran smirked, looking eerily like his father while doing that.

"Certainly not. You are a child of the Sennen Hanyou. It is tradition for you to be sneaky, manipulative, and to know everything that is going on around you." Heero stated proudly.

"Come on, Atalanta and the others are in the backyard!" Syaoran dragged Heero through the house. The former perfect soldier did not realize that Quatre had already snuck around the side of the house to join the others out back.

Out in the backyard, half an hour earlier, the family and friends had started to gather. Gathered were Atalanta; Rika; Aislin; Aurora; Lina; Duo; Trowa; Quatre; Wufei; Shippou and his mate Jenna; Archamais; Syoaran's girlfriend Sakura Kinamoto; Sakura's magical guardian, Yue; Milliardo Peacecraft; Lucrezia Noin; and – unfortunately – Relena Peacecraft.

Atalanta was rushing around to make sure everything was perfect, that all the food and presents were in the right places. Suddenly she heard Syaoran approaching with Heero and indicated for everyone to be quiet.

"Places everyone, he's coming!" she said. She'd finally left off all spells hiding her pregnancy.

"What have you been up to all day?" Heero asked his son as they approached the back door.

"Played a bit of X-box, helped mum with a few things, chatted with Trowa, average stuff really." Syaoran shrugged, letting Heero step through the doors first.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the backyard called out. Heero's reply was intelligent and well thought out.

"Wha?" he gaped in shock.

"Happy birthday aniki." Aurora smiled, hugging the stupefied Heero.

"And here I thought that nothing could make Heero react like that." Duo smirked from where he stood next to Quatre.

"Indeed. It was well-worth the effort." Quatre nodded.

"You didn't seriously think that we wouldn't celebrate your birthday, koi? It's a sennen hanyou tradtion, after all." Atalanta hugged Heero, giving him a birthday kiss.

"Sometimes I forget. It's been a lifetime, after all." Heero hugged her, picking up a change in her scent that he couldn't quite place at the moment.

"Okay everyone, the birthday boy is here so crank up that music and let's party!" Rika yelled from where she stood by the drinks table.

"Shinimegami, if you've spiked our drinks with your shini special, I'll feed you to Sebastian!" Atalanta growled, stalking over to her sister in law.

"Yep, this is definitely a sennen hanyou party now. Rika's gotten hold of the alcohol and Atalanta is berating her. Feels like when we were growing up." Heero smiled down at his sister.

"Am I right in guessing that there's a story behind this?" Milliardo raised an eyebrow as he walked over.

"Greetings Milliardo. This here is my baby sister Aurora. You'll have to excuse my personality change, I had some sense painfully knocked into me several months ago when I was dangerously close to loosing all this." Heero smirked.

"It was quite literally knocked into his head. He and Lan had this major row, and while she stormed off, Lina found him down in the dojo and kicked his ass. The fall caused his personality to changed in a most welcome way!" Aurora giggled.

"Imouto no baka, shine!" Heero growled, pulling a pillow out of no where and chasing after his sister, hitting her repeatedly with said item.

"Okay, he's definitely changed more then I thought possible." Lucrezia stood next to her lover.

"You have NO idea." Duo smirked, "Atalanta over there is his girlfriend and he's thinking about proposing from what he's told me. They're as close as anything, and Heero treats Atalanta's kid brother like family. It's so heart-warming seeing them together, makes me want family."

"What? That wench stole my Heero?" Relena screeched. Storming up to Atalanta, who was distracted, Relena punched her in the stomach. Atalanta went down with a scream. This caused the entire yard to go completely silent. Shippou rushed over and began checking on Atalanta, making sure she and kits growing inside her were okay. Still, no one else moved or said a word. All youkai present had to hide their eyes as they began to rapidly bleed red. A low, feral, menacing growl made all heads turn to Heero.

Heero was beyond angry. He'd been talking to Yue, when the wind had blown Atalanta's scent towards him and he'd finally recognized the change in it. She was carrying his children! Then he heard Relena's words and saw his mate get punched by the bitch. He saw red, quite literally. His youkai blood boiled in his veins as instinct took over.

**_'She hurt mate...she must PAY...we will spill her blood in revenge.'_** Heero's blood- beast seethed. Feeling his human disguise melt away and his powers take over; Heero turned to look at Relena.

Everyone stared as they saw the golden glow surrounding Heero as he stared at Relena, the promise of death in his eyes.

"Everyone back away, the taiyouaki is awakening! Heero's letting out his blood beast!" Aislin called out, snapping everyone out of their daze.

"Everyone, get behind us. If Heero hands over control of his body and powers to his blood beast, none of you'll be safe!" Aurora snapped out orders as the four sennen-ladies threw off their ningen disguises and used their deity abilities to put up a shield as all the guests were herded behind it.

"What's going on? Why aren't you letting Relena behind this shield?" Miliardo asked.

"Because your bitch of a sister must stand up to the consequences of her behaviour. Heero is a wolf demon – the demon lord that rules over earth to be precise – and is VERY protective of his mate. His mate is Atalanta and she happens to be pregnant with twins, which Relena might have injured. If she has, she will not live. If Atalanta and the kits are alright, she has a small chance of survival. It was a crime, punishable by death during our reign, to hurt an innocent child." Rika stated.

"She has harmed Atalanta, who has suffered enough as it is. She will pay for that offence." Lina added, throwing a spoon at Duo to get him to stop struggling against barrier. Now normally a spoon couldn't do a lot of damage, but this was a spoon thrown with youkai strength. THUNK it went against his forehead and his eyes went swirly as he collapsed in a heap. "That was satisfying." Lina hissed, "At least he wont hinder us anymore."

Unknown to the others, Duo was taking a trip down memory lane...or rather his head was being flooded by memories and that nightmare months ago at the camping trip finally made sense. So did the current situation.

Duo awoke un-noticed, his human appearance melting away, only to be replaced with his royal youkai form. He stretched his tail and wings happily, glad to have them back. A big yawn and a feline-like stretch showed off his fangs, claws, and whip-cord muscles. Standing up, the black reaper robes over his armor swished around him silently. An advantage of being a panther youkai was that he was as silent as any other cat was. Seeing Atalanta on the ground with Shippou fussing over her made the fur on his tail fluff-up in anger. He then saw his twin. Heero had almost fully given in to his blood-beast, and was starting to change into his full form. Something had to be done to stop this or else all the party guests would be in danger. Spreading his wings behind him in an intimidating manner, he stepped through the other guests to come into the view of the pilots and sennen ladies.

"Shinigami-sama!" Jenna gasped, kneeling respectively.

"Duo?" Quatre was shocked.

"Hai, it's me Quatre, and for the first time in five-millennia I am complete once more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must try and calm my brother before he looses himself to the youkai blood boiling in his veins." Duo nodded, his amethyst eyes hard as steel as he glared at Relena.

"I'm glad you're back Shin, I've missed you." Rika murmured, looking up at Duo in delight.

"Once this mess is cleaned up, you and I have got some serious catching up to do. We can't let Wing and Neko beat us!" Duo grinned, then he leant down to whisper in her ear, "Veni vidi veni."

"We have an advantage this time round," Rika giggled, blushing, "I was reborn Greek."

Before Duo could say anything in reply, the sound Duo had been fearing was heard.

"Arrrrwwwwoooooohhhhhh!" Heero howled to the sky, now in his massive full form.

"Fuck! He's lost it now." Duo swore, before instantly changing his clothes to his old sparing outfit from the past. Then, as he sprinted over to Heero, he transformed into his full panther form.

"Duo is the only one that can stop Heero until we get Atalanta up and about. Unfortunately, Heero has had his youkai abilities back for longer then Duo and as such has the advantage in this fight." Jenna said with a sigh.

"What are they?" Milliardo was undeniably confused.

"They are youkai, and they are gods. Just as myself and the other sennen ladies are. What's more, Duo and Heero are fraternal twin brothers, and once Duo has a chance to re-adjust to his powers, they will be equally matched." Rika replied.

"Did you say gods?" Quatre gaped.

"We'll do explanations later. Right now, we have to concentrate on calming Heero down." Aislin stated.

"What is wrong with Heero?" Atalanta groaned as she stood up.

"He's submitted to his blood beast after seeing you get hit by Relena." Aurora reported, not holding anything back as her tail swished about in anger.

"That means he recognized the change in my scent. Ooh, I'm gonna get it from him when he regains control." Atalanta giggled, dropping her human disguise as fanning her three tails behind her.

"You're beautiful, Lan." Quatre compliemented.

"Thank you, Quatre. Now, if you boys would excuse me, I have to go calm down my mate. Archamais, would you be so kind as to deal with Relena in an appropriate manner and bring back plenty of black mail material." Atalanta requested, letting her outfit change into a black silk kimono.

"Okay, I'll need a couple of bottles of whisky though, shouldn't be too hard." Archamais grinned and dragged Relena through a portal.

Heero and Duo were battling it out when Atalanta approached them.

"Heero, please come back to your senses. Come back to me. I am alright, no harm was done to either myself or our kits, and Relena is being dealt with. Come back and greet your brother properly. He has awoken at last." She begged, ears and tails drooping in sadness.

Ata...lanta? came Heero's voice through their bond.

It's me, koi. Come back to us. Atalanta smiled, watching as the red seeped out of Heero's eyes and he calmed down.

Duo took this opportunity to regain his humanoid form and stand at Atalanta's side. With a great shudder, Heero shrank back into his humanoid form and collapsed to his knees.

Seeing this, Rika, Aislin, Aurora and Lina let down the shield they had formed.

"He's back." Aurora sighed in relief, smiling as she saw Duo help their brother stand, one arm slung around his shoulders, "And it's about time. It's just not the same having only one of my brother's back."

"So they really are brothers?" Wufei asked.

"Yep. Duo is younger by about three minutes, a fact that Heero uses against him constantly." Aurora giggled.

"Then why are the three of you not the same species of youkai?" Quatre asked.

"That is because we weren't always youkai or deities. It's just something that happened to us during our previous life. Duo, Aurora and I were human, originally. Well, as human as residents of Elysion are." Heero chuckled as he walked over, being supported by Duo and Atalanta.

"Something tells me this is a long story." Milliardo said, taking a seat in an available chair. Everyone else did so too.

"Oh you have NO idea." Atalanta smiled, looking for Syaoran in the gardens, "Syaoran, get over here. I'm telling my history again!"

"Coming, okaa!" Syaoran threw off his ningen disguise and loped over to his parents.

"What did he just call you?" Quatre choaked.

"What, did you think that we're really siblings? And you weren't suspicious of how much he looks like Heero?" Atalanta giggled.

"It's so not fair, Neko. You and Wing are beating me and Shin! Damnit, I was a Saturnian in the past, and I'm Greek in this life. We should be winning." Rika complained in Saturnian, walking over. She then proceeded to leap at Duo and knock him to the ground while snogging him senseless.

"Who knew a mere spoon could cause such a reaction." Lina snickered.

"We had the tactical advantage, Rika dear. While you were transformed into your child self during that random session on Gaia, I was a fully-functioning woman who hadn't seen her husband in a while. What did you expect?" Atalanta giggled, also speaking in Saturnian. Heero snorted at this, and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Parents are SO embarrassing!" he grumbled in lunarian

"It's our right, Syaoran. And when you one day become a father, you will embarrass your children like we have done you." Heero stated.

"Now, we can only tell you the rather condensed version of our story. The full version requires vast quantities of sugar and alcohol to explain." Aurora stated.

"I could always whip up some shini specials." Rika offered with a grin.

"**NO** Rika, I am not unleasing your alcoholic monsters on these guys." Atalanta yelled.

"Fine, spoil all our fun." Duo huffed and pouted.

"You haven't changed at all, Shin. I still have no idea why I missed you." Lina snorted.

"Remind me to keep any and all spoons away from you, Nataku. You're deadly with those things." Duo shuddered slightly.

"That's Lina for you, dangerous with anything." Heero smirked, thinking back to how she wielded that axe when knocking the sense back into him.

"I've the feeling that there is something big they're not telling us. And that with out knowing what it is, we're going to remain confused." Quatre commented to Lucrezia.

"I agree, Quatre. None of this is making sense to me." Lucrezia nodded.

"We never make sense. Being confusing is what we're good at. Just go with the flow, makes life more interesting." Piped up a dragon/wolf hybrid named Akara. She was fellow Chelephant, and had become good friends with the girls, getting initiated into the Sennen Hanyou.

"I will try. It would be a nice change from the ordered life of a Sanq Kingdom Prince." Milliardo nodded.

Music was turned on and the party got back into full swing.

As the sun set that evening, guests headed home until only Duo and Rika remained with the Yuy family.

"So what will you two do now?" Duo asked.

"We're going to Japan until the twins are born. This will give us a chance to let the youkai there know we are back. Over there, we can be our true selves and I wont get scorned for being pregnant so young. Here, I'm still seen as a highschool student." Atalanta explained.

"Apart from that, we've sensed some more family in Japan, and we want to look into that. We'll be leaving in the morning." Heero added.

"What about me?" Syaoran asked, a confused look on your face.

"We were hoping that Rika and Duo would stay here and look after you for us. You can't take time off school at the moment." Atalanta stated.

"No worries. We'll look after the squirt for you. Beside, I look forward to getting to know my nephew better." Duo reassured.

"And I'll make sure that Duo doesn't burn down the house or go any where he's not supposed to." Rika added.

"Thanks guys. We'll be leaving early, so here are the keys." Heero handed Rika a ring that held several keys.

Hugging Heero and Atalanta goodbye, Duo and Rika went to their separate homes to pack up their stuff.

**Author's Notes:** Well, what's going to happen to Heero and Atalanta while they're away? Will Duo set anything on fire? Are Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo or Lucrezia going to remember any time soon? And just how dangerous are the Shini specials? All will be revealed in the coming chapters!


	18. Things just get wierd

**_The S.A.T. presents..._**

**Gundam Girls, the story behind the people. Part three of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter Eighteen :** Things just get weird.

**Authors Notes...** Yay, I'm finally adding some Sailor Moon, Yami no Matsuei and Naruto to the story. This chapter is gonna be a really long one because it's basically a time-filler, spanning the nine months that Heero and Atalanta are away. **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI!** I've been planning all along for this story to have yaoi in it, so I'm sorry if it offends some of my readers. I wont be changing it, for the story has been fully planned for several years now, and most of it is already hand-written.

Heero woke early the next morning, being brought out of sleep by Atalanta rushing for the bathroom. Morning sickness strikes again!

Getting up, he packed their things with an absent wave of his hand. Disregarding the fact that he was only wearing black cotton pajama pants, he fell forward to the ground and started doing pushups, thinking about how he, Duo, Rika and Atalanta had had to erase a whole heap of memories so the party guests would forget the big revelation from yesterday.

Once he'd finished his morning exercises, he headed to Syaoran's room, wanting to see his son before they headed off. He found the 15 year old fast asleep, curled up around Odin, his tail lashing about as he whimpered from a nightmare.

Sitting on the bed, Heero's parental instincts went into overdrive as he gently gathered his son into his arms. Syaoran woke with a scream of fright.

"Shh, you are safe my cub. The monsters of your subconscious cannot get you here." He growled in a low, soothing tone.

"Otou-sama." Syaoran latched onto Heero, burying his face in the older man's shoulder and sobbing, "I was dreaming that you and okaa-sama forgot all about me once the twins were born."

"That will never happen, little one. You are my firstborn son and heir to my throne. Never will you be forgotten or abandoned." Heero promised, "Now, lay down and go back to sleep."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Syaoran begged.

"I'm not moving," Heero reassured, "When you wake next, Duo and Rika will be here. My brother will look after you. You can trust him like you trust me."

"I'll miss you and 'kaa-san." Syaoran admitted as he lay back down.

"We'll miss you. We'll keep in regular contact, or try to." Heero tucked Syaoran in.

Once his son was asleep once more, Heero returned to his bedroom for his own shower. Atalanta was already dressed, and was organizing tickets and paperwork.

"You'd better hurry, koi. The taxi will be here in half an hour." She stated, packing her carry-on bag.

"I won't take long." Heero nodded.

Thirty minutes later, the two of them climbed into a taxi and headed for the airport.

When they finally arrived in Japan, the headed straight for their hotel and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Duo and Rika had moved into Demon Domain and were being given the 'grand tour' by Syaoran.

"So what are you going to do today, uncle Shin?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I've got to take up my Shinigami duties once more, so I'll be heading for Meifu today." Duo explained as he took his scythe down from the wall of the dojo.

"Meifu?" Syaoran was confused.

"The offices of the dead. They keep an eye on the souls that are passing on and make sure that none hang around here in living world to cause chaos. Once I've gotten back into the swing of things there, I'll take you with me for a day." Duo promised.

"Cool. So what do you do there?" Syaoran asked.

"Shin is the head honcho there. So he'll need to go over the records of what he's missed. There's more paperwork involved with the dead then you may think." Rika giggled.

"Don't remind me." Duo grumbled, his outfit changing to his shinigami robes. He twirled his scythe, getting used to it's weight once more, "I'd best head off. I'll back for dinner tonight. If the others come looking for me, tell them I'm at work."

"Have fun." Rika kissed him and he left through a portal. She turned to Syaoran, "Well, nephew-mine, why don't we go do some work on Hells Messenger? You need to learn how to handle a Gundam."

"Really? This is so cool!" Syaoran exclaimed joyously, bouncing down the hall to the elevator.

Duo had arrived in Meifu and was having tea with Hakushaku-sama.

"It is good to have you back with us, Duo-sama." The count stated.

"I am glad to back. And I have a nephew now, with two nieces on the way. Life is good at the moment." Duo smiled, sipping his lemon tea.

"Family is a wonderful thing." The count agreed, "Now, I've sent for Tatsumi to show you around the office and introduce you to all the new staff. There have been several changes since you left."

It was then that Tatsumi arrived.

"You sent for me, Hakushaku-sama?" the shadow wielder bowed.

"Indeed. Tatsumi, this is King Duo of Saturn, Lord Shinigami himself. After 5018 years, he's finally returned to power." The count introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you, Duo-sama. Welcome back." Tatsumi bowed.

"Thank you. Earth has changed greatly since my brother's reign. It will be interesting to see how the spirit world has changed." Duo grinned.

"Tatsumi, I want you to show Duo-sama around and introduce him to the staff." The count requested.

"Of course. If you would follow me, Duo-sama?" Tatsumi bowed again.

"Lead the way." Duo stood, picking up his scythe from where it had been resting against the wall.

Tsuzuki was chatting with Watari as he got a check-up. The blonde scientist was making sure there were no lasting side-affects from his ordeal with Muraki. Hisoka was leaning against the wall, watching the proceedings.

Suddenly Tatsumi entered the lab. Behind him was a regal-looking man in gothic black robes, holding an ornate looking scythe in one hand. His brown hair was in a long braid that went down to his knees, and his eyes were the same shade of amethyst that Tsuzuki's were.

"Watari, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, may I introduce the Lord Shinigami, King Duo of Saturn." Tatsumi introduced.

"Just call me Duo. Tittles are annoying. Besides, they don't mean much these days. The silver alliance is dead and my brother's kingdom sleeps. For a sennen hanyou such as myself, life is basically living as a mortal and concentrating on raising a family these days." Duo sighed.

"You have the same eyes as Tsuzuki." Hisoka murmured, not realizing that Duo could hear him due to Youkai hearing.

"Hm, Tsuzuki does have eyes like mine. Let me look at you closely." Duo strode over and grasped Tsuzuki firmly by the chin, peering into his eyes carefully. As he did, he read Tsuzuki's soul. It was a skill he possessed as the 'lord of death', "You're unique eyes do not make you less human, Tsuzuki. Before I ascended and became a deity, my eyes meant that I possessed some telepathic and telekinetic abilities. For you, it means you have the ability to read peoples' hearts. It's a bit like empathy."

"What do you know about empathy?" Hisoka asked, shyly.

"Quite a bit, actually. Why?" Duo looked at the green-eyed blonde.

"I'm an empathy, but my control is limited at best and I have real problems. I was wondering if you could help me?" Hisoka looked up at Duo, his eyes begging.

"You're in luck, my young minion." Duo grinned, his form shimmering as he changed back into a casual outfit of black jeans and a blood red silk shirt with only the middle two buttons done up and the sleeves rolled up. His ever-present gold cross was around his neck.

"How so?" Hisoka asked.

"My buddy Quatre, who does not yet have his memories back, is a very strong empath, despite the fact that he's a mortal. He has impeccable control. He had to have, being a Gundam Pilot during the war would have been painful for him if he didn't have the control he does. I'm pretty sure that he'll be happy to help you." Duo explained.

"When you say Quatre, you don't mean Quatre-sama, ruler of Hyperion and god of the sun?" Watari asked.

"That's him. He doesn't remember yet. Not many of us do. But memories are returning, slowly but surely." Duo smiled sadly.

Heero and Atalanta had checked out of their hotel and were about to begin their road-trip through Japan.

All of a sudden a strange thing appeared before them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Atalanta asked.

"What do you think it is?" Heero replied.

"An orange whirly thing in space!" Atalanta exclaimed.

"It's a portal. Hold on, we're being sucked in!" Heero exclaimed.

"Are you insane? Orange with this outfit?" Atalanta yelped as they were pulled through. (AN: Forgive me, I'm hooked on Red Dwarf and couldn't help myself :P)

Meanwhile, in Konoha, the now 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto was training with Hatake Kakashi. Ever since Uchiha Sasukes' desertion to Sound, the two of them hadn't been the same. Haruno Sakura had become a complete and utter bitch, abandoning the kunochi way to work at the Yamanaka flower shop. Naruto had completely dedicated himself to his shinobi duties, quickly becoming a Chuunin and Jounin. He found himself becoming close friends with Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Subaku no Gaara – who had moved to Konohakagure – while he drifted away from Konohamaru and his friends. He became much closer to Kakashi and Umino Iruka – who had married – as he saw them as his family. He was also close to Jiraiya, who was his surrogate grandfather; but he was very cold to Tsunade, going so far as to give her back the necklace. He wouldn't tell anyone why, but it was because he found out that she was his aunt and that she had refused to adopt him, preferring to drink and gamble while he was left to be abused by the villagers.

He'd also found out, after being promoted to the ANBU forces, that he was the son of the Yondaime, the legendary fourth Hokage, Arashi; and that his mother was actually Kyubi. It seemed that she'd been driven insane by a jutsu Orochimaru used, and that was why she attacked the village. He was due to transform into a kitsune in a few days. Kakashi, who had re-joined the ANBU forces, was the only one who knew these particular secrets of Naruto's but they were planning to tell the others at a get-together that night.

The two ANBU were sparring when a portal (AN: ORANGE WHIRLY THING!) appeared in the middle of their training field, two people tumbling out of it. The man had chocolate brown hair and piercing Prussian blue eyes. The woman had long silver hair and crystal blue eyes.

"We're in Konohakagure? How in hyne's name did that happen?" the woman exclaimed in confusion as she looked around.

"It was probably fate and destiny. You know those two like to mess with us." The man snorted.

Kakashi gasped in disbelief as he recognized the two strangers.

"Heero-sama! Atalanta-sama!" he exclaimed, making them spin around to stare at him.

"General Kakashi! It is good to see you, old friend." The man stated.

"You know them, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember your lessons about Elysion and the silver alliance?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Elysion was the kingdom that ruled Earth, while the Silver Alliance ruled the universe. The monarchs of Elysion would visit the hidden villages to select shinobi and kunochi to join the Elysion Knights. Ninja from Konoha were always chosen for the elite guard. When the final battle with the Negaverse took place, all the Shinobi and Kunochi were sent back to their villages and the ninja countries were sealed off into a separate realm. The conclusion of the battle was that the alliance was destroyed, the Negaverse was sealed away, and Elysion was sent into suspended animation." Naruto stated.

"That's right. Now, what you don't know is that I was the head of the elite guard for the last monarchs of Elysion, and I was the General of their army. So, Naruto, I would like you to meet King Heero of Elysion and his wife Queen Atalanta. The last and greatest rulers of Elysion.

"It's an honor, your majesties." Naruto bowed respectfully.

"There's no need to be so polite. We haven't ruled for over 5000 years." Heero stated.

"We live like mortals now, experiencing the family life." Atalanta giggled.

"Parenthood is interesting, let me tell you that." Heero smirked.

"You have children?" Kakashi was shocked.

"A fifteen year old son named Syaoran, and twin girls due in about seven months." Atalanta stated proudly.

"We're youkai. Our advanced senses enable us to figure it out." Heero explained to Naruto as he and Atalanta dropped their human disguises.

"How come, if you're youkai and the villagers love you, they won't except me?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Come here child." Atalanta purred, her tails twitching. Naruto approached, rather nervous, "You're a special one. You carry both your parents sealed inside you and you will become a full-blooded kitsune at midnight. Is this why they don't accept you?"

"Hai. I pretty-much raised myself and the villagers often beat me." Naruto admitted.

"The village will learn its lesson soon enough. Have they forgotten that all youkai are under my protection?" Heero snarled, his eyes bleeding red.

"Come, lets go tell the Godaime you are here and organize accommodation for you." Kakashi suggested, trembling in anger at what he'd just heard.

"Must I come? I want nothing to do with the Hokage." Naruto sighed.

"What did Tsunade-sama do to you, Naruto? You used to be so close to her." Kakashi asked.

"Did you know that she's my aunt? And that when she was asked to adopt me, she refused, being more interested in drinking and gambling?" Naruto spat, his eyes filling with tears.

"WHAT?" Atalanta roared in anger. Silver fire burst out around her as she transformed into a large, saber-toothed cat, complete with red eyes and silver flames burning around her paws and tails. Next to her, Heero was a wolf slightly larger then herself, his eyes red also.

"You can see why they're so legendary." Kakashi said, hugging the upset – but shocked – Naruto.

"Why are they so angry?" Naruto whispered.

**_'We youkai are fiercely protective of young'_** Kyubi spoke up, **_'Also, because Atalanta-sama is pregnant, her maternal instincts are powerful'_**

Heero raised his head and howled. Naruto felt a shiver go through him, before he screamed in pain. The seal was disappearing and he was transforming. But it was too soon!

All around the village, several shinobi and kunochi heard the call. They heard it and it changed them. Kakashi became a silver ookami-youkai. Iruka became a dark brown ookami-youkai. Naruto became a nine-tailed kitsune. Kiba became a dark brown inu-youkai, Akamaru at his side. Neji became an impressive tora-youkai. Shikamaru became a regal raion(lion)-youkai. Anko became a hebi(snake)-youkai. Gaara became a tanuki. Lee became a hyperactive squirrel youkai. Haku appeared and became a water doragon youkai. Itachi was transported from Akatsuki HQ and became a jaguar-youkai. Somewhere deep in sound territory, Sasuke also became a nine-tailed kitsune. Jiraiya became a bear youkai. All those who changed – bar Sasuke – made their way to where Heero and Atalanta were waiting. Once they were all there, everyone took their human forms once more.

"Welcome, chosen ones." Atalanta said, seeing that they all now wore the uniform of the Elysion elite guard. It looked like the ANBU uniform, only it didn't have the white mask and the Elysion symbol was on their biceps instead of the normal ANBU one.

"Atalanta-sama. Heero-sama. It is wonderful to see you both again." Iruka bowed, as did Jiraiya, Anko and Itachi. They'd also been original Elysion knights.

"It is good to see you all, both old and new. Do you know what you are now?" Heero asked.

"We are knights of the royal Elysion Order. You're elite guard to be precise." Neji stated.

"Exactly. Atalanta nodded with a smile.

"Do you know why my seal is gone?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Look behind you, kit, and you will understand." Atalanta indicated behind the group. Standing there were Arashi and Kyubi.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama!" Naruto gasped, making everyone else spin around.

"Yondaime-sama!" Shikamaru exclaimed in awe.

"Arashi-sensei!" Kakashi was delighted to see his sensei/surrogate father alive again.

"Hello everyone." Arashi nodded, right before he found his arms full of a sobbing Naruto.

"My poor kit, you've suffered so much." Kyubi said sadly, bending down to kiss her son's forehead.

"I just wish I knew why the villagers decided to hate me so much." Naruto whimpered, snuggling against his father's trademark white jacket.

"Konohakagure have a lot to answer fore when it comes to your son, Arashi." Jiraiya stated.

"They'll feel very ashamed when I'm through with them. As will my older sister." Arashi growled. He'd become a kitsune also.

"You have a sister, Yondaime-sama? Why wasn't Naruto adopted then?" Itachi asked.

"I'd like to know that also." Arashi spat.

"Tsunade preferred to drink and gamble rather then look after a neglected child." Naruto muttered.

"Kami-sama. No wonder you're so cold to her." Kiba gaped in horror.

"Come on, lets go re-open the Elysion estate here so we can start training you guys." Heero headed towards the Hokage tower.

"Wait up, Heero!" Atalanta raced after her mate.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had come to Demon Domain looking for Duo and Heero.

"Heero and Atalanta have gone away, and Duo's at work, I'm afraid." Rika stated, having come up from the hanger.

"Actually, I'm home." Duo passed the pilots and entered the house, pulling off his robes and hanging them up. This left him in only tight, black leather pants and his favourite black boots. He'd already hidden his wings and scythe.

That's early." Rika was surprised.

"Not much I could really do today. I just got the grand-tour and was introduced to everyone. You can come inside, guys." Duo smiled at his friends.

"So where are you working?" Quatre asked, "And what's with Heero and Atalanta disappearing on us without saying goodbye?"

"I'm working at Meifu. You probably haven't heard of the place. They're rather secretive. I only got the job because Rika's father worked there." Duo explained.

"As for Heero and Atalanta disappearing, well they wanted to spend some 'alone time' together, so they decided to take a holiday." Rika giggled.

"Come on, lets talk over drinks." Duo offered as everyone headed into the kitchen and Rika started making tea and coffee.

Naruto was asleep in his father's arms. After meeting with Tsunade, the Elysion group settled into the estate and Naruto went to his room to sleep. He was emotionally exhausted and ended up curling up with his parents.

"I had no idea of just how much Naruto had suffered in this village." Kiba sighed.

"He hid behind a mask of smiles that he rarely ever dropped." Jiraiya explained.

"I tried to stop his suffering. The reason I killed my former best friend was because I discovered that he had been abusing Naruto. My rage over-took me. Orochimaru took this incident and disguised himself as me to slaughter my clan and blame me for it." Itachi spoke up from where he had Anko leaning against him. They were a rather unique couple.

"We have to make it up to him." Shikamaru stated.

Gaara watched silently, as did Haku. The two of them could associate themselves with Naruto very easily.

"You two haven't known the love of a parent for a long time, have you?" Atalanta walked over to them.

"How can you tell?" Haku started in surprise.

"I'm a mother. I've a fifteen year old son named Syaoran. Thus, I've learnt how to read teenage boys." Atalanta explained with a soft smile.

"You are with child now, are you not?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. Twin girls. Come, Gaara, you no longer need be afraid of sleeping. Shukaku is no more and your mind is safe. You body, on the other hand, is exhausted and need rest." Atalanta lead Gaara to a bedroom.

"I can sleep again?" Gaara was startled.

"Indeed, child. Rest and regain your strength. Dream pleasant things." Atalanta hugged Gaara in a motherly manner before tucking him into bed.

"You really are maternal today." Heero commented to Atalanta after she returned from doing the same for Haku.

"I get like that." Atalanta shrugged, blushing slightly.

"We need to repay the villagers for their treatment of Naruto. I like that kid, he's quirky like me." Anko stated.

"Do you remember the sennen hanyou, Anko?" Heero smirked, an idea forming.

"One does not forget the group of pranksters that were known as the most deadly tricksters in the universe." Anko grinned.

"I certainly wouldn't forget. You sennen hanyou were the inspiration for my pranks as a child." Iruka nodded.

"You were a prankster, Iruka-sensei?" Lee was shocked, "And are you talking about the legendary pranksters that got everyone, including each other?"

"I was just like Naruto, when I was younger." Iruka admitted.

"We're talking about the very same pranksters. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Sennen Hanyou Chibi Neko. Heero here is the Sennen Hanyou Wing. We're two of the founding members." Atalanta smirked.

"During the alliance years, we pulled many the revenge prank. They were our specialty. Perhaps one is in order here?" Heero suggested slyly.

"It certainly seems appropriate." Kakashi smirked, never one to say no to a prank.

"More then appropriate." Jiraiya growled, angry at how his surrogate grandson had been treated over the years, "But what should we do?"

"Anything's possible. We've got magic at our disposal, after all." Atalanta smirked sadistically.

"I've got a good idea. We're going to need as much shaving cream, sake, permanent markers, feathers and glue as possible." Iruka stated, before outlining his plan. This was for Naruto, and everyone would pay.

Duo was in Meifu, relaxing under the ever-blooming Sakura trees as he typed on his laptop. He'd brought Syaoran with him today, and the young prince was chasing the falling petals in his wolf form.

"So he's the heir-apparent to the Elysion throne?" Hisoka asked, walking over with Tsuzuki.

"That's him. Syaoran, get over here!" Duo called.

Syaoran ran over and took his humanoid form.

"You called, uncle?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling happily. It had been three months since Atalanta and Heero left, so Syaoran wasn't happy often.

"Syaoran, these two are Hisoka and Tsuzuki. They were in the Nagasaki sector of the Japanese division." Duo introduced.

"Likewise." Tsuzuki grinned.

After a little while, Syaoran persuaded Hisoka to fool around with him.

"Hm, it's good to see Hisoka acting his age." Duo commented.

"It's certainly a rare sight." Tsuzuki agreed.

Four months pregnant and showing, Atalanta was supervising the language lesson. She, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Anko and Itachi were teaching the new elite guard everything they needed to know. Currently, the topic was planetary languages. They were flourishing in the estate, and none of them had left since pulling off the revenge prank.

She and Heero had been amused to see everyone pairing off. Kakashi and Iruka were already married, so they mated youkai-style. Itachi and Anko renewed their mating bond. Gaara and Haku. Neji and Lee – who had a major makeover during his transformation. Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto, however, remained single. Everyone knew he was pining for Sasuke so they were all supportive and caring.

Much to Naruto's delight, Kyubi fell pregnant. Both blonde – Arashi and Naruto – were overjoyed at the prospect of a new family member. Arashi had already adopted Kakashi and Iruka as his sons. And Jiraiya had adopted Arashi as his son, so their family was complete.

Atalanta was going over Jovian basics when Itachi ran in. He'd been observing the village that day.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, taking in Itachi's wide-eyed look.

"Sasukes returned to Konoha. Tsunade has pardoned him because he's brought back proof that he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto." Itachi reported.

"Get back to your post, Itachi. We'll retrieve your brother. He's one of us now, I can sense it." Atalanta promised.

"Naruto, could you please go fetch Jiraiya." Heero requested, formulating a plan.

"How will we proceed, Heero-sama." Iruka asked.

"We will follow his movements through the village. When he approaches the training grounds, we will have Naruto and Kakashi sparring there, under Jiraiya's watch. I'm sure this will catch Sasuke's attention. Especially when he sees how much Naruto has changed and improved." Heero stated.

"He may not have realized it, but Sasuke has always been intrigued by Naruto. If he sees a stronger, more handsome Naruto then he remembers, he'll definitely be hooked." Shikamaru agreed, his strategist brain agreeing with Heero's plan.

"He'll definitely come if his fan-girls get to him first. We offer him sanctuary from them." Neji smirked, making everyone laugh.

Meanwhile, out on the streets of Konoha, Sasuke was looking for Naruto and Kakashi. Suddenly he heard the sound he dreaded above all others.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screeched Sakura and Ino as they both latched onto him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, resigning himself to his fate. "Where's the dobe and Kakashi-sense?"

"Those two? Who knows. We haven't seen them in months!" Sakura snorted, not caring one iota.

"They've disappeared from the village, along with Jiraiya-sama, Iruka-sensei, Anko-san, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Gaara." Ino added.

"Even if we hadn't disappeared, it's not like the two of you would have cared." Came the cold voice of Shikamaru as he walked past with Kiba. Both were in ANBU uniform, which displayed some delicious muscles.

"Shikamaru?" Ino stared in disbelief.

"What do you want, troublesome bitch? We're running late for our training session with Naruto and Kakashi." Kiba growled.

"You know where they are?" Sasuke perked up.

"Yes. Follow us." Shikamaru nodded, leading him to the training ground where Naruto and Kakashi were in the middle of an intensive spar.

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino watched in shock as the two shinobi used moves that just got more and more advanced.

Once the spar was over, Jiraiya walked over.

"You're improving in leaps and bounds, Naruto." The toad-sanin stated proudly.

"He's right. And it seems we have attracted an audience." Kakashi said, noticing Sasuke.

"Welcome back, Uchiha-san." Naruto said formerly, still hurt over the fact that Sasuke left in the first place.

"Can't you call me Sasuke, Naruto?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"No, because I don't know you anymore." Naruto replied, before heading back to the estate.

"I'm not that different, am I?" Sasuke released himself from the grips of Sakura and Ino, before dashing forward and grabbing hold of Naruto's wrist.

"Not really, but I don't think I ever knew you to begin with." Naruto turned slightly to look at Sasuke.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching this exchange with indulgent smiles on their faces.

At that moment, Heero appeared in front of the group.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kiba, Shikamaru, fall in!" he barked, making the elite guard members snap to attention and kneel before him, dropping their human disguises.

"What do you wish of us, sire?" Kakashi asked.

"How goes the training?" Heero asked, eyes serious as his tail swished behind him.

"Who are you?" Ino demanded.

"I am King Heero of Elysion, little mortal, and you would do well to show respect to your betters." Heero snarled at her, showing his fangs.

"Forgive them, sire. They are wenches and do not show respect to anyone." Shikamaru said.

"Are you truly the legendary final king of Elysion, sir?" Sasuke asked respectfully.

"That I am, young fox. Come, you will return with us back to the estate." Heero nodded, his eyes softening as he looked at Sasuke. With a 'POOF' of smoke, they disappeared, leaving only Sakura and Ino behind to stare dumbly.

When they appeared back in the Elysion compound, they were greeted by Atalanta.

"Welcome to the elite guard, Uchiha Sasuke. You won't be disappointed." She smiled, changing his outfit with a snap of her fingers.

"It's an honor to be chosen." Sasuke bowed, thankful for the etiquette lessons that had been hammered into him as a child.

"Why don't you and Sasuke go and catch up, Naruto. Introduce him to your family." Atalanta suggested.

"Thank you, Atalanta-sama. I will do just that." Naruto nodded and lead Sasuke off in the direction of his family's rooms.

"So you have found some family?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend.

"The day that I was transformed into a kitsune, the seal disappeared from my stomach and both Yondaime and Kyubi were released. It just so happens that they're my mother and father. Jiraiya has adopted dad as his son, so the Ero-sannin is my grandfather now. Iruka and Kakashi are married, and they were adopted by my dad, so they're my brothers." Naruto explained.

"It seems that you've finally gotten the family you desired." Sasuke smiled.

"You have family left too, you know. Itachi is here, and he is innocent of killing your clan. He's been waiting for your return." Naruto revealed.

"If he didn't slaughter the clan, then who did?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Orochimaru did, framing me in the process." Itachi walked over.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Come on Itachi, you can join us in our catching-up. You and Sasuke will certainly have a lot to tell each other." Naruto grinned.

Later that day, Haku was relaxing in the pool – water being his natural environment these days – when there was a big splash caused by Naruto leaping in. The kitsune was wearing black board shorts with orange stripes down the sides.

"Naruto, I was relaxing, you baka!" he huffed.

"Oh go make out with Gaara or something, Haku. You've been hogging the pool most of the afternoon." Naruto poked out his tongue at the water doragon as the rest of the group made their way into the pool area. Sasuke was the last to enter.

"Yo, Sasuke! Jump on in, the water's fine!" Kiba called from the pool. Sasuke dove into the cool liquid, swimming over to float next to Naruto.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-san." Haku smiled.

"Weren't you dead?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I was. Keyword being was. As in 'am not anymore'. Frankly, I prefer being alive." Haku laughed.

"I'm sure Gaara agrees with you." Shikamaru snorted.

"Oh, most definitely. But you don't want to get me started on that topic." Haku smirked and swam off again.

"So Gaara is here too?" Sasuke asked as he looked around. Was that Neji making out with a very different Lee?

"Yep. He's been freed from the burden of Shukaku, so he's no longer a psychopathic killer." Naruto nodded, indicating to where Gaara walked out talking with Heero. All of a sudden, the young king pushed Gaara into the water playfully.

"Yuy-no-baka!" Atalanta glared at her husband, before bursting into giggles at Gaara's drowned appearance.

"Having fun, Naruto?" Sasuke purred, feeling playful. Naruto blushed as both foxes stared at each other, finally realizing their attraction for each other.

"These past years have felt like centuries." Naruto admitted, moving closer and cupping Sasuke's face with a slightly trembling hand. Sasuke leant into the touch, his purr increasing. The two kitsune were lost in their own little world, not noticing the whole pool area had become silent as everyone watched in eager anticipation.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, before pulling the blonde fox into a kiss that was readily returned. All the passion and emotion that had built up over the years since their first, accidental, kiss, was poured into this one.

Pulling back, Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes, before biting him on the neck and marking him as his mate. Naruto did the same to Sasuke. They bond complete, they were mates for life and only the physical part of the process was left. But that would be taken care of later…

Suddenly they heard cheers. Looking around, they saw everyone smiling and clapping.

"Congratulation to you both. Sasuke, treat my son well, and welcome to the family." Kyubi smiled, hugging them both.

"Congratulations, little brother." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair playfully.

Duo was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. He was proud of the fact that he was able to run a domestic household just as well as any woman. Tonight, he'd invited Tsuzuki and Hisoka over for dinner, the other pilots as well. He wanted his friends to meet each other, and was planning to ask if Quatre would help Hisoka.

"Wow, Duo-san, you're house is huge!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka appeared.

"Demon Domain isn't mine. It belongs to my sister-in-law, Atalanta. She and my brother are traveling through Japan until their twins are born." Duo explained as he continued to cook.

"Syaoran's parents, right?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah, that's correct. The kid is probably in the hanger with my wife, Rika. He's constantly tinkering away down there, though I'm not allowed down there myself." Duo nodded.

"Atalanta's rules, not mine, love." Rika walked in with Syaoran.

"What time are the others due, uncle?" Syaoran asked.

"They're here, so why don't you go greet them for me." Duo suggested as the doorbell rang. Syaoran ran off.

"I take it these mortals don't know about you?" Hisoka asked.

'That's correct. There was a big slip-up at my brother's birthday party, but we did some major memory adjustments so they don't remember that." Duo confirmed.

"So in other words, nothing non-mortal is to be mentioned." Tsuzuki leant back, spine popping.

"Another encounter with Muraki?" Rika asked sympathetically.

"Hai. That teme won't stay dead." Hisoka growled.

"Hey Duo, Rika!" Quatre greeted as he entered with Trowa, Wufei and Syaoran.

"Glad you could come. Guys, these are two of my co-workers, Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Minna, these are my buddies Quatre, Trowa and Wufei." Duo introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Likewise." Trowa nodded, intrigued that the dinner guest were Meifu agents. So Duo had gone back to work.

"Hisoka, Quatre here is the empath I was telling you about." Duo introduced the two blondes to each other.

"You know about empathy?" Quatre was surprised.

"I am an empathy, but my control is very limited. Duo-san was telling me that you were good at controlling your empathy." Hisoka admitted with a slight blush.

"Would you like some help? I can remember what it was like when my control was limited." Quatre offered.

"You wouldn't mind?" Hisoka was surprised.

"Not at all. There's so few empaths out there, I think we should help each other." Quatre smiled.

"Any word from Heero or Atalanta?" Wufei asked Duo as Hisoka and Quatre started chatting about empathy.

"Nothing. They're probably enjoying their time away." Rika sighed, serving up dinner.

"I miss them." Syaoran pouted.

"We all do, kiddo." Duo ruffled Syaoran's hair.

Atalanta was in labor and was making sure everyone knew it.

"She's got impressive lungs." Iruka commented.

Atalanta was in the medical wing of the estate, Kyubi in there with her. It seemed that the vixen had been a mid-wife for youkai, before she came to Konoha. Everyone else was outside watching Heero pace.

"My lord, try to stay calm. Atalanta-sama is alright, and you're here with her this time. Don't make yourself exhausted before you get the chance to see your children." Gaara tried to reassure the nervous Heero.

"You're probably right, Gaara. It's just I never knew about Syaoran until he was 15, so this is all new for me." Heero sighed and sat down.

"Sire, you may be a deity, but you're as nervous as any mortal father." Neji chuckled.

"You think I'm bad, you should have seen my brother when Hotaru was born." Heero smiled weakly.

It was then that the cries of two newborns was heard. Everyone went silent, their attention focusing on the door that hid Atalanta from them.

When Kyubi came out, Heero leapt up.

"Congratulation, Heero-sama. You have two beautiful daughters and your mate is doing just fine. You can go in and see her now." Kyubi smiled.

Heero raced through the door, stopping only when he reached Atalanta's bedside.

"They're beautiful." He whispered, gazing at his nursing daughters.

"Meet Anya and Aurelia." Atalanta said tiredly.

"May I present them to the others?" Heero asked as he was handed the now sleeping Anya.

"Of course. I could do with the sleep." Atalanta handed over Aurelia, helping Heero position the two girls in his arms.

"Rest now, you've more then enough today." Heero kissed Atalanta and left the room.

"Come to show off, sire?" Arashi smiled.

"Naturally. I want everyone to meet Anya and Aurelia." Heero introduced.

"Does this mean that we will be making plans to return to earth, Heero-sama?" Lee asked.

"Correct. It is no longer a risk for Atalanta to help open the needed portals." Heero nodded.

"When do you wish for me to begin my duties as your son's guard?" Naruto asked.

"When we return to Demon Domain. Sasuke, I'm putting you in charge of the safety of my daughters." Heero stated.

"I'm honored, my lord." Sasuke bowed.

The following day, Heero sat at the side of the training field with Atalanta and the twins. They were watching the others train.

"Wing, why don't you call Shin and tell the family about the twins? I'm sure Syaoran's dying to hear about his sisters." Atalanta suggested.

"Hn, I will." Heero nodded and conjured up a vid-phone.

Duo was working in the library at Demon Domain when the vid-phone rang. Upon answering, he was greatly surprised to see Heero on the other end.

"Wing! How are you bro?" Duo exclaimed happily.

"Content. The twins were born yesterday." Heero smirked.

"Congratulations! Let me just get the others!" Duo grinned brightly.

A couple of minutes later, Rika and Syaoran ran in.

"Otou-san!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Hey cub. Have you been behaving for your aunt and uncle?" Heero asked.

"He's been fine. So, where are you Heero?" Rika asked.

"Fire Country. Konoha to be exact." Heero revealed.

"What? How in hynes name did you end up there?" Duo yelped in shock

"An orange whirly thing in space, as Atalanta put it. In other words, a randomly appearing portal. We've taken advantage of the situation and selected the new elite guard. We've been unable to open the necessary portals to return because it was a risk to Neko's pregnancy. However, the twins were born yesterday, so we'll be returning soon enough." Heero revealed.

"I'm a big brother?" Syaoran was overjoyed.

"Indeed. Your sisters are called Anya and Aurelia." Heero nodded.

"Yahoo!" Syaoran cheered loudly.

"We're still not coming home for another month. We'll be heading to the Jubban district of Japan. We've been sensing something interesting there, so we're going to take the opportunity to check it out." Heero explained.

Later that afternoon, Duo met up with Trowa, Quatre and Wufei at a local café. He was still grinning broadly.

"What's up with you, Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"Got a phone call from Heero today." Duo stated.

"Really? How are he and Atalanta?" Quatre asked.

"Atalanta's exhausted. She gave birth to twin girls yesterday. They've been named Anya and Aurelia." Duo grinned.

"This is welcome news." Trowa smiled.

"I can't wait to see the twins!" Quatre was practically bouncing in excitement.

"You're perfect parent material, Winner." Wufei remarked.

"I would like to have children on day." Quatre admitted.

"I think you'd make a great dad. Just looked at how much you mothered us during the war." Duo smirked teasingly.

"So when are they due home?" Trowa asked.

"A months time. They're looking into something in the Jubban district." Duo explained.

The group was in Jubban, Japan, taking up several hotel rooms.

"It's very different from Konoha." Kiba said, looking out the window. Everyone was gathered in Heero and Atalanta's rooms. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, playing with the twins. He was a big softie around them, as was Itachi.

"Why don't you all stay here while Heero and I see if we can work out what we sensed?" Atalanta suggested.

"Just be careful, your majesties." Anko said.

"Don't worry, we're not defenseless. Just look after our daughters for us." Heero requested.

"We will. You can be assured of that." Sasuke promised.

Teleporting to the roof of the hotel, Heero and Atalanta surveyed the town.

"Hm, there's not too much ground to cover. Just to be safe, though, you'd best take your senshi form." Heero said, transforming into his armor, sword at his hip.

"Good point." Atalanta nodded and changed into Sailor Life, senshi and Goddess of Life. She was a Blue and silver version of Cosmos, complete with large wings and staff. "I'll head off in the direction of the shrine over there, you head towards the park."

"Meet you back here once you're finished. Contact me if you find anything." Heero agreed.

Atalanta had just reached Hino shrine when she saw the sailor senshi fighting several youma on it's grounds. They were loosing, too, for these particular monsters were very powerful.

Heero, get to the Hino Shrine. There is a battle occurring between senshi and youma, and the senshi are loosing. I'm going to help, but we're going to need you too! Atalanta called through their bond.

Be careful. I'll be there soon. was Heero's reply.

Gathering powers she had not used for five millennia, Atalanta flew down into the battle, knocking down youma with an ease she had not forgotten.

"Who are you?" Mars demanded as Atalanta made her way over to the senshi.

"I am Sailor Life. Senshi and Goddess of life. Older sister of Princess Serenity." Atalanta said as Heero landed beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, killing youma practiced skill.

"Perfectly fine. I'm enjoying this, actually. It's been a while since I used my senshi powers, so this is fun." Atalanta kissed Heero, before killing another youma.

Once all the youma were dead, the senshi turned to Heero and Atalanta.

"Who the hell are you two and where did you come from?" Jupiter demanded.

"My my, you lot haven't changed at all. That's good to see. Such a shame you don't have your memories back." Atalanta giggled, changing into her royal form. Heero shifted forms also.

"I am King Heero of Elysion. This is my wife, Queen Atalanta. Before marrying me, she was Princess Atalanta of Lunaria and Egypt, second oldest child of Queen Selenity. Serenity, senshi, you may not remember us, but we both have our full memories intact." Heero said.

"You're my sister?" Serenity asked uncertainly.

"Indeed I am, Sere. I have missed you, my baby sister. You are not an only child. In fact, our family is pretty large. We have an older brother named Milliardo, my twin brother Quatre, and our adopted baby brother, Akeifa. Father always loved children. Of course, the Saturnians out did us. They had six children in their family." Atalanta smiled, affectionately running her fingers through Cosmos' fringe.

"You remember our father? Why is it that I can only remember mother?" Cosmos asked.

"Father split his time between the moon and Egypt, as did mother. Because you were heir, you spent most of your time with mother, so your memories of father are not as strong as mine are." Atalanta explained.

Suddenly Saturn de-transformed into the three year old Hotaru.

"Aunty Neko! Unca' Wing!" She exclaimed happily, leaping into Heero's arms.

"Hotaru? Is that really you little firefly?" Heero pulled back and stared at Hotaru in shock.

"Uh-huh! Where mama and papa?" Hotaru asked.

"Back home at Demon Domain, little one. They will be overjoyed to see you alive once more. You were so young when we lost you." Heero spun Hotaru around happily, before clutching her close and letting a few tears fall onto her hair.

"You know her parents?" Neptune was surprised.

"We do indeed. Queen Rika of Saturn, and her husband King Duo. Duo is Heero's fraternal twin brother. We've been close in both lifetimes, but none of us knew that their daughter had been reborn. She was only ten months old when we lost her before the fall of the alliance." Atalanta smiled sadly.

"She was the only child born to our generation back then, and her loss affected us all. Your brothers, senshi, will be pleased to know that you are alive, also." Heero added.

"We have brothers?" Ami was startled.

"Yes. And some of you have sisters. Mercury, you have an older sister called Aislin. Mars, your brother is known as Wufei. Jupiter, your brother is Trowa." Atalanta revealed.

It was then that Kakashi and Iruka appeared beside her, in full uniform.

"Atalanta-sama, we must leave this town. Our presences is drawing dark forces here." Kakashi stated.

"We can't have that. Iruka, hold Hotaru for me. The senshi are not ready to remember what was revealed to them today." Heero handed over the three year old, offering his power to Atalanta as she raised her staff and locked up the memories of the senshi. With a soft 'POOF', the two royals and two shinobi left.

**Author's Notes:** And thus ends my longest chapter yet. In the next chapter, Atalanta and Heero return home with all their companions. The Gundam pilots meet the twins. Milliardo and Lucrezia appear. Everyone has fun at the beach, and Trowa reveals that he has his memories back. All that and more in chapter nineteen!


End file.
